Crimson Destiny
by MooNTeARZ
Summary: DONE:Sequel to Angels and Demons.A fatal overlook by the Tekken Crew and Jamie plunges them in a battle across the globe.Will they prevail against this new menace?And can they undo the mistakes they've made?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi again! MooNTeARZ it back! And with a vengeance! This is the prologue to my new story! The sequel to Angels and Demon! Anyway, before I go on, if you're new to my stories, I strongly urge you to read my first story: Tekken 5: Angels and Demons (and write me a nice little review for that one twoo )). Or, you can just read the prologue here. This is the incredibly condensed version of my first story (hey, I had to describe 37 chapters somehow!) Anyway, please review, and let me know what you think.

For as long as there has been evil in the world, there has been a Nephilim to combat it. A Nephilim is a hybrid of half human half angel. Whenever one Nephilim dies in battle, another is activated. They are male teenaged warriors who stand against the demons to save humanity.

They are blessed with the strength of about three able bodied men, outstanding agility, and rapid healing. This generation's Nephilim is named Jamie Parker. Jamie is slightly sarcastic and irreverent towards his calling; but he ultimately understands the ramifications and responsibilities that he must bear.

He has been the Nephilim for three years now, and, in Nephilim years, has reached the ripe old age of nineteen. Jamie's ingenuity knows no bounds, and he often attributes his longevity to having good friends to back him up.

In late 2004 the then eighteen year old Jamie traveled to Tokyo to participate in the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament. He was sent by the Via de Angelus (a secret society that aids the Nephilim) to quell the underlying, negative, supernatural influences that plagued the tournament.

His primary objective was to destroy the powerful demon known as Devil, and attempt to save the man who Devil inhabited…Kazuya Mishima. As the tournament progressed, Jamie made friends with Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Doo San Hwoarang, Julia Chang, Steve Fox, and Christie Monteiro.

They banded together, and made a stand against Devil. To destroy the demon, Jamie had to perform an archaic ritual known as Ascending Angel. The ritual called for a Nephilim to ask for the assistance of three deceased Nephilim, to merge with him, combine their powers, and reach a perfect, angel form.

But the ritual came with a terrible price…the death of the Nephilim. To attain the awesome power of a perfect, angelic form, Jamie had to act as a sort of battery. The ritual saps vast amounts of energy away from the Nephilim until he is completely drained and…dead.

Jamie performed the ritual well, and saved Kazuya from Devil…he expected to die…but he was given another chance. The Creator, decided to let him live through the ritual, and grant him the added powers of the three deceased Nephilim who aided him in battle (Mark Baker (Jamie's immediate predecessor) Patrick Horton (who participated in the third tournament and lost his life to Ogre) and Baek Doo San (who gave his life to defeat Toshin)).

After the tournament ended, his friends who participated in it were asked to work for the Via de Angelus…while Jamie continued his work, and Kazuya Mishima lay asleep in a coma in Paris.

For a time, the world passed by in a complacent normality. It has been four months since the tournament ended, and no major threat has come to pass…but Jamie and his friends are about to come face to face with something that is not only older then the archaic Nephilim line…but older then Time itself…

It is said that for every decision that one makes, millions of alternate dimensions are born from the outcomes and the choices that you gave up…it's one of the most ancient theories that the Via de Angelus believes in…and what will happen when a simple over look comes back to haunt them all?


	2. Chapter One: Unholy Abomination

Chapter One: Abomination.

Author's Note: Alrighty, here is chappie one! Enjoy!

He sat in the darkness of the Mishima Labs…the only illumination came from the whitish glow of dozens of television sets. He had been watching the security tapes off and on for several months now…watching…studying…and waiting.

His name was Dr. Abel, and he had been inspecting these tapes for over three hours today…part of his daily rituals. His eyes remained still, unblinking, and he had seen these captions more times then he could count.

They all showed Jamie Parker…all of his fights from the Fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament. Dr. Abel, after all, was a scientist, and if he wanted to destroy the Nephilim, then he had to do it the only way he knew how…through rigorous and incredibly detailed study and analysis…scientific method really…

Looking at the tapes only made Abel angrier and angrier. After all, he was one of the most brilliant men in his field of study. He was one of the top bio chemists the world had ever known. So, how in the Hell could he and Devil's plans be foiled by some puissant, idiot, punk teenager!

Of course, Jamie Parker wasn't just any punk teenager…he was the Nephilim…a divine warrior sent to combat evil…and the fact that he had enlisted the help of the most prominent fighters in the tournament.

Jamie Parker wouldn't go down easily.

Perhaps Devil, and Abel's biggest flaw was underestimating the Nephilim (even though Abel hated to admit it). After all, three Nephilim have been involved in the King of Iron Fist Tournament, and all three had died? So, what in the Hell made Jamie Parker so different?

Baek Doo San was a crime lord…he looked threatening…Mark Baker, with his piercings and tattoos looked threatening…Patrick Horton, with his "piss off" attitude and "don't mess with me grimace" looked threatening…

Jamie Parker? Not so much!

He had ridiculously long, shoulder length, yellow hair, and looked like some kind of stoned skater half the time. At least the last three Nephilim that Abel had watched had some kind of physique to them! Jamie was slim…slender, built like a runner or a swimmer.

The Master was furious to say the least…but the sadistic doctor had been granted one more chance to destroy the Nephilim…and this time, it couldn't fail…not that it would; it was fool proof.

Dr. Abel finally turned away from the televisions and glanced over at the machine. It was a cylindrical, hollow tube used for transportation…transportation throughout the dimensions…and he was expecting a visitor very, very soon.

Dr. Abel turned back to the screens and watched the fight. It was the one against Craig Marduk…the fight was over, and Jamie had one. The Nephilim stared back at the sadistic doctor and smiled at him. He put his hands on his narrow hips and winked at the camera.

Dr. Abel clutched the arms of the chair tighter. At this moment, Jamie Parker was every handsome guy who picked on the scientist and made his adolescence a living Hell…Dr. Abel hated Jamie Parker more than words could say…and soon, he would take the utmost pleasure in watching that million dollar smile contort into an absolute grimace of pain and suffering…

_Meanwhile, across the endless seas of time…space…and existence itself…in another dimension, just borne into being four months ago…The Abomination ponders…_

He sat on the bed…still wearing the clothes from last night…black, silky, untucked, button down shirt…and a pair of equally black leather pants…they still carried the stains on them…the stains from last night's kill. Other then the shirt and the pants, he was naked underneath…and he loved it…it made his bare, cold, marble flesh sing.

He grinned seductively and stretched out on the black, silk sheets of his four post bed…much like a mighty lion does after it has become satiated from The Feast. He is the Hunter…and the world around him? The prey!

He could do whatever he liked now…whatever he wanted…and now, he had a whole eternity to do so! A whole eternity to discover his powers, and how to use them…it would be sweet.

He moaned in luxury, and lightly licked the tips of his fingers. As he did so, he chuckled softly remembering the kill from last night. It had been a young, supple, fifteen year old couple. They were frumpy goth kids who thought it'd be "cool" to make out over a graveyard…well, it had served the predator well enough.

However, the memories soon began to leave him…and he was left to wonder what to do with the rest of his time. It was 11:30 in the morning.

"Day time's no fun," He pouted like a little kid (he had quite a sexy pout).

He hopped out of bed, and turned to the tied up victim sitting in the chair. He had picked her up last night…her school girl uniform was tattered and ragged from the struggle she put up. A gag was placed on her mouth but her eyes were wide with terror, and dried tears stained her cheeks.

"Wanna make it better?" He asked as the fangs slid down.

She screamed through the gag.

"That's right, go ahead and scream…it's not worth it if you won't scream."

He grabbed her hair, and titled to expose her neck...but suddenly, he was rudely interrupted by the door opening. It was another vampire named Ichiro…one of The Master's main body guards.

"The Master would like a word with you."

He growled, announcing his intentions to Ichiro.

"Now!" Ichiro stated.

Angrily, he flung the girl's head back and smoothed his rumpled clothing…after all; he needed to look presentable when seeing Devil in his perfect form. He would probably want to speak with him about the latest turn of events…the fact that an SOS had been sent to them from another dimension…a dimension where Devil had been defeated…and the good guys won.

They wanted him to help. All ready, The Master had granted him power…a lot more power than ever before. Devil had injected him with an exact replica of the Devil Gene. As a side effect, the vampire's once flaxen locks had turned raven's feather black. He did miss his blonde hair…but with his wide blue eyes, he thought that he made a sexy brunette.

And now…with his vampire powers…his old Nephilim powers…and his latest, Devil Gene powers…he was the mightest vampire to ever walk the face of the Earth…and he knew it.

"Fine," He said with a dark grin. "Tell The Master that the General of his Vampiric Division, Jamie Parker will be with him shortly."

Ichiro left, to let Jamie change…that's when he turned, and his fangs slid down again.

"That was very rude wasn't it darling?" He asked the frightened girl. "I know you're nervous because it's your first time… but don't worry…I promise that I'll be gentle…for the first five seconds anyway!" Jamie buried his fangs into her jugular…the girl's screams echoing throughout the facility.

Author's Note: Surprised huh? I know! So was I! Don't worry, you'll find out more about alternate dimension Jamie later! Oh, and sorry for the R rated commentary for a bit…please don't hate Jamie though! Remember, this is alternate dimension Jamie! Not the Jamie that we all know and love! I wanted to make alt. universive Jamie completely different from regular Jamie! Please Read and Review because I luvs me some reviews!


	3. Chapter Three: Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Two: The Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note: Hey again! Sorry it took so long to update…but it's been kinda crazy here (i.e. school, work, just to name a few) but I'm back…ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Jamie Parker sat on the warm sand with his back leaning against his well worn and used surfboard. It felt slick, wet, and cold against his bare back…and it elicited shivers up his spine like jolts of electricity. Despite the cold surfboard, the weather was rather warm and humid (as summer in Southern Florida always was), but after spending an afternoon surfing in the cold water, he found the sun quiet pleasurable against his exposed upper body.

He closed his eyes and listened to the gentle rocking of the waves against the sand…he loved the beach…everything about it…and if given the opportunity, he could easily spend a whole day out here. Jamie didn't mind the sting or taste of salt water…or the fact that sand got everywhere…to him; these were all part of something wonderful.

Reflecting on the beach and the water made Jamie think of his childhood, and how, even when he was but a little toddler he loved the water. He remembered that when his family was stationed in Yokosuka, his mother had signed him up for swim lessons when he was four…most of the kids were terrified…Jamie was the only one who went into the deep end.

_Takes to the water like a fish! Who knows? He could grow up to be a Navy Seal just like his old man!_

The thought popped into his head randomly rather then actually taking the time to think about it…his father had said that…Allen Parker…who had been in the Navy. Jamie's father and his mother had been gone now for ten years…had it really been that long ago? There were some days when Jamie couldn't believe it had been ten years ago…and yet, there were others when Jamie felt like he was nine again…and his parents passing had only been a few days away.

However, long ago, Jamie had come to accept his parents passing…he was no longer grieving for them…well, at least not as much as he used to…but there were times when he wished…just for a second…that they could see the man that he had become.

What would they think of him? Would they be proud?

His father always wanted his boys to grow up, and carry on the proud, Naval tradition that five generations of Parker men had gone through…however, he was a kind, loving man who would have supported his children's dreams no matter what they were.

Jamie knew he couldn't dwell on the past any longer…the past was the past…and there was nothing that could change it. Unfortunately, time travel didn't come with the Nephilim package…and in some ways, Jamie had an understanding that it was their time to leave this world…and even if he could go back, there was probably little to nothing he could do.

He may not have gotten along with God…but being The Nephilim had taught him that it was an absolute waste of time to try to argue, barter, or demand something from The Creator.

And besides, on a lighter note, he had plans later tonight…and for once, they didn't involve decapitation and demon slaughter! Today was May 15th; officially, all the schools in the tiny resort town of Treasure Island had been let out for that joyous occasion known as summer vacation…and to celebrate, his neighborhood was having it's first (of many) summer block parties!

Being in college, Jamie and his friends had gotten out a week earlier; his birthday was on the last day of school (May 8th). He was nineteen years old now…almost twenty…and that frightened him somewhat…but at the same time…he felt a sense of accomplishment for living this long.

After all, most Nephilim died at around seventeen…and here he was, practically twenty!

He and his friends had gotten home two days ago…and after spending the past two days sleeping…patrolling…unpacking…and just plain hanging out…they now gave each other some "alone time". Mina was busy at her father's Dojo (doubled as a meeting place for all things Nephilim), Robbie was sleeping, and layin' up today, and Maureen was taking her Irish cousins around town…and Jamie…well, he had spent the morning skating with Justin, and surfing with him in the afternoon.

He had left about an hour ago to cook some of his world famous ribs and steaks on the grill for the party…Jamie had wanted to stay out just a little bit longer…and enjoy the simple pleasure of being in his hometown after spending the last nine months in Miami (and a month and a half in Tokyo).

The sun dipped low in the sky, bathing it in hues of pink and purple. Jamie watched it set for a few moments and he shivered slightly at the temperature decrease. He reached into his bag, and pulled out his cell phone to check the time. It was 7:30, the party would start in another half hour…so he'd better get going.

Everything in Treasure Island was within walking distance and it would only take Jamie about ten minutes to get home. Slowly, she stood up, wiped the sand off of his blue, Hawaiian board shorts, retied his hair, and put his sandals on.

With Nephilim strength, carrying the surfboard wasn't nearly as cumbersome as it used to be. As he walked down the roads that he had walked through for the past ten years, Jamie realized how much he enjoyed the simple pleasures of being home, in familiar territory, and the complacent normalcy of life after Devil's demise.

While Jamie still patrolled, and dealt with the demons…things on the supernatural side seemed to quiet down a little…oh sure, there were the usual, random demonic encounters, but nothing quite like the magnitude of what he faced during the King of Iron Fist Tournament.

It seemed like the undead were really banking on Devil's success in unleashing Hell on Earth…after all; Jamie had read that people who were afflicted with the Devil Gene were possessed by a sort of demonic aristocracy. Apparently, Devil was a high ranking official in the world of the forces of darkness.

As Jamie walked home lost in his thoughts…he was completely unaware of the plane soaring through the sky…and beginning its descent towards the airport.

_Meanwhile…_

Doo San Hwoarang never liked plane rides…if he had any kind of phobia… it was air travel. For some reason, he never thought humans were meant to fly through the air. As far as he was concerned, the sky was to be left to the birds…and yet, here he was, on a wonderful ten hour flight from Rome to the United States…more specifically to a hole-in-the-wall resort town in Southern Florida.

He was here to speak with the Nephilim Jamie Parker…his old friend from the tournament…and, more recently, a partner in Hwoarang's latest profession.

_Professional Demon Hunter…The Badass Demon Hunter Hwoarang…I kinda like the sound of that…_

Actually, Hwoarang wasn't here just to "speak" with the Nephilim…he was here to enlist him for the latest cause…Hwoarang knew that the "peace" that the world had known for the past four months could not, and would not last forever.

He wasn't being pessimistic, he was just being reasonable.

And low, and behold, something new had come up…something far worse then Devil could have ever been.

Details were frustratingly sketchy…but the Via de Angelus knew enough to get worried, and get the Nephilim to help immediately. Apparently, Devil's powerful posse had served an even greater master then evil incarnate…

His name was Jinpachi Mishima…Heihachi Mishima's own father!

Biologically, he should be dead…he was kept under the Hon Maru Temple…but shortly after Jamie and the others got out it was destroyed…and Jinpachi was left.

He also wanted to bring Hell on Earth…but he couldn't…not yet at least...in the Mishima Bloodline he was responsible for the Devil Gene afflicting his family. He actually injected it into his own body!

As a side effect, his grandson, and great grandson were afflicted with it. His son locked him beneath Hon Maru and while his physical body had died…the Devil Gene had lived on…although, keeping a corpse alive was draining on even the demon's awesome power…if he wanted to exact hell on earth and obtain the ultimate power he needed to do so…then he needed the aid of seven, jade orbs. Known as the seven Shakra stones…they used to be part of a necklace that was rumored to be worn by Buddha himself.

They each held Japanese characters for the seven virtues…and it was said that whoever gathered them together would attain perfect enlightenment…if they were on the side of good…if evil got a hold of them…well…

Hwoarang could use his imagination…and he was sure Jamie could too.

The fiery haired Korean picked up his backpack and rummaged through his back pack…and it contained the first of seven of the Shakra Orbs…it said "Faith" on it…and for now, Hwoarang had put all of his in Jamie's…and the VDA's…

Author's Note: Okay, sorry it's rushed and short, and draggin' butt! But a fun filled action scene is comin' next chappie (my specialty LOL) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And I know that this isn't exactly what's happening…but isn't this what writing's all about? Playing around with scenarios?


	4. Chapter Four: Old Friends and New Enemie...

Chapter Three: Old Friends…New Enemies…

Author's Note: Hey again! Sorry it took soooo long to update! But school's being a bitch lately…and for some reason my inspiration for this story is startin' to go south…don't worry, I will finish it…I just need to get some shit together and really figure out what to do. I think I started it too fast or something…anyway, if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to let me here it! Oh, and this chappie is where you get some insight more about some of my other OC characters! Enjoy!

With his enhanced hearing, he could listen to the party going on from across the island…and The Fallen Nephilim hated it. The laughing, the music, to him, it felt like nails grating across a chalk board.

He was cranky from dimensional travel and had the jet lag from hell to prove it…he was starved…and the henchmen that Dr. Abel had sent to assist him were all new borne vampires and prattled on annoyingly about how they were going massacre all these people…leave no survivors…and all that crap.

"Fine, take whoever you want but remember, don't underestimate the Nephilim. He's nineteen now and there's a reason he's lived this long!" Jamie grumbled.

His raven's feather, bluish black hair whipped lightly in the night breeze. He and his posse of twenty or so vampires walked down the once familiar streets towards his old neighborhood. Somewhere in his cold, evil heart, Jamie felt a sense of nostalgia for the place.

In his dimension, he had died at eighteen…try as he might, Jamie could not hold onto his angelic form…he collapsed in sheer exhaustion…yet, he still clung to a bit of life…and Devil, in his infinite mercy had Turned him into a creature of the night. Apparently, as an extra precaution, Devil had brought several vampires into the dimension he created to face off with Jamie. They had hid in the shadows and were instructed to only come out when the battle was over…and they did…

Jamie didn't remember much about his Awakening…apparently, the dimension dissipated and he, Devil's vampire army, and Devil himself attacked his former friends waiting for the battle to be over.

Julia, Steve, Christie, and Jin were killed (Devil absorbed Jin's demonic power…destroying him). Xiaoyu and Hwoarang were the only ones who survived…Jamie did remember that he did kill his brother.

Some times, he felt remorse for what had happened…after all, he truly did love his brother, and had he been able to go back, he would have Turned Him…but when you awaken for the first time, the bloodlust is insane…you literally go mad with the hunger…

Fifteen minutes of walking lead the posse of vampires to the gate to Jamie's neighborhood. Street lights were on, but the party was happening further down the road…near the community pool…

He could feel them all…their throbbing pulses and boiling blood. His fangs slid down and his stomach grumbled angrily.

"Alright! Take what you can! Remember don't underestimate the Nephilim or his friends! And above all else," Jamie turned and grinned at his troops. "Let's try to have some fun!"

Tiki torches lit up the night sky, as popular, yet non offensive music blared from the community pool's speakers. Jamie didn't see the need for the pool…after all, they lived right on the water…but apparently some of the realtors thought it would make the neighborhood look more "classy" with a nice, esthetically pleasing, pool.

They had set it up while Jamie and the others were away at school, and he supposed that it looked nice…but it seemed awfully unnecessary. The pool itself was about two sizes smaller then a standard Olympic style one. It was about nine feet deep, and enclosed in brick and black iron. A pavilion was built on the other side of the pool where the party actually took place. In addition to several picnic tables, the pavilion also possessed a grill, and a smoker.

Jamie actually decided to dress up for the occasion (well, to the best of his ability) he wore a dark pink polo shirt that he found at Hot Topic on sale, and a nice pair of jeans.

"So, do ya think anything's gonna happen?" A distinctly female voice murmured discreetly in Jamie's ear.

Jamie turned and found his friend Kim Sueng Mina (Mina to her friends) standing behind him. Mina's father owned the Tae Kwon Do school that Jamie and the others often frequented…it served a variety of purposes…from taking classes…to a means of gainful employment (Jamie and Mina were instructors…Maureen and Robbie worked at the school's store), to meeting for all things paranormal going on in their small resort town.

The school had been attacked plenty of times before, and if Jamie were to be attacked anywhere, by any kind of demonic force, then he preferred being accosted at the school. It had plenty of equipment and weaponry at his disposal.

Mina and her parents moved to Treasure Island in the beginning of the Nephilim's junior year…right around the time when he first became the Nephilim. Robbie and Maureen had known what he was, and originally, they were going to keep it at that…until Jamie had saved Mina from a group of screaming Holoch demons.

Surprisingly, she had done fairly well fending off her attackers, but Jamie knew she couldn't kill them…so he took care of that aspect. She was a fourth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do…and had been taking dance lessons since she could walk. Other then the Nephilim, Mina was perhaps the most powerful member of the group.

Her moves were dealt with a crisp, fluid grace that rivaled the Nephilim's. She and Jamie were often told that they would make a great couple. The two were great friends, shared common interests, and were quite a formidable force against the demons…but the two never dated.

Oh sure, they went to the movies from time to time, but it always seemed that whenever they would actually, seriously, get romantically involved, something would always break it apart.

The most recent being the King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Still, the two remained great friends. Jamie looked her over, and realized how pretty she looked. She had attractive, coffee colored Asian eyes, and a bright smile that rivaled Xiaoyu's. Her hairs hung down to her shoulders…several red streaks were discreetly dyed into it.

She had said that she had wanted a change, and Jamie thought it suited her. She wore a black, spaghetti strap top, and a trendy, bohemian skirt that reached down to her ankles. For shoes, she wore a pair of elevated, black flip flops.

An infectiously cheerful persona, one could not hate Mina. Indeed she was one of the nicest people Jamie had ever met. And yet, it was so hard to believe how adept she was at hunting down demons. She already had the Martial Arts down pat…it only took her about three nights to learn almost every demon's weakness and how to exploit it.

"Jamie?" Mina repeated.

"What?" Jamie asked, snapping back to reality.

"Do you think there's gonna be any trouble tonight?"

"I don't think so…why, do you?" Jamie asked.

"Well…I don't think…but…I just have this feeling y'know?"

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like…things have been pretty quiet for about four months now…I just don't think it'll last forever and-"

"What's this then?" A distinctly Australian twinged voice asked.

Jamie craned his neck, and saw his best friend Robbie Henley standing next to him. Handsome in that conventional, Abercrombie & Fitch sort of way, Robbie and Jamie had been friends since they were ten…way back when Justin and Jamie moved into the neighborhood.

Robbie's family was from Brisbane and they had moved to America because of a job offer that his father couldn't pass up. Jamie and Robbie were next door neighbors, and since then, had done practically everything together.

Robbie was an athletic young man…he played football, rugby, soccer, basketball, and ran track. It seemed that any sport that he tried, he immediately excelled in (Jamie was the exact opposite…even with his Nephilim powers; he still sucked at the conventional sports).

However, Robbie was seriously lacking in any sort of self defense…his fighting style was catered more towards leaping on the enemies back…temporarily distracting him so Jamie or Mina could deliver the killing blow.

Still, Robbie had taken out more then a few demons in his day. Rather then sticking to a certain fighting regimen…Robbie was a brawler, with quite a lot of strength to back him up (not nearly as much as Jamie's…but it got the job done).

And while he was not exactly a skilled martial artist he possessed a wealth of courage and heart and would do anything for a friend.

"C'mon Mina, it's a party! Lighten up a little!" He gave her a hug.

"Sorry," She said accepting it with a smile. "Just a little nervous is all…I mean Jamie? You've got that whole Nephilim 'spider-sense' going on…if something was going to happen you'd feel it right?"

"Yeah…don't worry…I've got industrial strength Nephilim powers now right? My instincts'll kick in if something goes wrong." Jamie added reassuringly.

Jamie turned towards the snack table…you could never be too far away from it, and began to peruse the heaps of tasty foods on the table. His cobalt eyes wandered over cool potato salad, his brother's barbeque ribs, and deliciously tangy macaroni salad.

The Ketsopolis family had made shish kabob, meat and vegetables were dripping with juices on the skewers.

_Hey, these could make a pretty sweet weapon…_

Nephilim had to have some sort of super natural metabolism or something…because Jamie loved to eat, and he never gained any of the weight. He chuckled to himself when he remembered an interview on the subject of his diet during the tournament.

_Mr. Parker, everyone wants to know…how do you keep such a nice physique…what's your secret?_

_Um…diet and exercise…lots and lots of running…_

Jamie had really wanted to say something along the lines of:

_Well…gee, normally I wake up at 10:30 every morning, eat my weight in bacon, lay up and wait for lunch…then, depending on what I want, I head to a fast food joint, eat about twenty chicken nuggets, king sized French fries, and drown it all down with a huge cup of Coke! Then, for dinner I order two thin crust pizzas from Pizza Hut, and eat both of them, before drowning them down with Fanta!_

Of course, he was exaggerating…the Nephilim loved to eat, but he probably lost all the weight fighting off demons and battling for his life and the lives of others. After selecting some potato salad, macaroni salad, and a few ribs, he headed back to his cluster of friends.

Maureen had joined them. Jamie had known her for as long as he had known Robbie…they had grown up together. She was a tough-as-nails tomboy who could play any sport just as well as any of the boys (if not better). Tonight, she wore a pair of green, baggy cargo pants (Jamie's own pants actually) and a white, fitted tank top. Her black bra was clearly visible underneath.

Her brown hair was pulled back in a sporty, no nonsense ponytail (her usual hairstyle). Two strands of hair framed her face. While she was athletic, Maureen also possessed a wealth of knowledge on computers, science, and technology. And, while she wasn't exactly an expert on self defense, she was not to be messed with.

Like Jamie, her ingenuity knew no bounds. She too, had defeated a few demons in her day…but unlike the others, she used her mind to quickly establish the situation…and find ways to make improvisational weapons at the drop of a hat.

"So," She asked as Jamie walked up. "We were all wonderin' if we were gonna patrol later tonight?" Maureen asked the question as if she was discussing going to the mall or the movies…you know, the normal things people their age did.

As a Nephilim, Jamie had to accept a plethora of responsibilities, and patrolling was perhaps the most paramount of them all. Even though things had been quiet for quite some time, he still patrolled every night…just not as in depth as he had before.

"Yeah," Jamie mulled it over. "But I'm gonna make an early night of it. I was thinking about just going around the graveyards or something…I don't think there's going to be a lot going on tonight."

"Fantastic," Robbie said with a grin. "How 'bout afterwards we head on over to my house and have a Budokai tournament then?"

"You know it!" Jamie said with a smile.

The girls gave a groan in mock annoyance.

"Hey, don't diss the Budokai alright?" Jamie asked. "Many a research has been done over those three games!"

Of course, they were all talking about Dragon Ball Z Budokai…a fighting game with characters from the infamous anime show. Having lived in Japan, Jamie was a fan of it, and Robbie was too…in college, whenever Jamie and Robbie weren't studying, patrolling, in class or whatever, they were playing Budokai.

The girls may have made fun of it, but they did enjoy watching. They would often sit on the boy's beds and talk, do nails, or discuss the latest big bad that was terrorizing the campus.

"It's alright Mo (Maureen's nickname) I got the new Cosmo so we can-" Mina began.

She didn't finish before the music suddenly shut off…as did the street lights. Everyone suddenly grew deathly silent…sort of like the calm before the storm…mothers rushed to their children…and the littler ones started to whimper. The only illumination came from the Tiki torches that still lit up the night sky.

_Might as well tell whatever's out there to come kill us all now!_

"Jamie?" Maureen asked.

"Mina?" Jamie said.

"Yeah?"

"Um…that "Nephilim sense"? It's really kicking in right about now." Jamie whispered.

"You guys, what'll we do?" Robbie asked.

"Get everyone out of here…as long as we're in here we're liked trapped animals."

"You're right, we should-" Maureen began.

She didn't finish before they leapt over the fences…there were about five vampires, but Jamie could sense there were more. People screamed, and the vamps growled angrily.

"LET'S GO!" Jamie shouted.

He grabbed the Tiki torch, Mina grabbed another one, and the two rushed into the fray. Meanwhile, Robbie ran to the door and bum rushed it open. Maureen grabbed some of the younger kids, and began ushering the terrified neighbors out of the pool area.

This left Jamie and Mina alone to face the five vamps…but Jamie knew there were more out there.

So, the two Karate Instructors leapt into the fray, they kicked and punched, and used the torches as makeshift bow staffs. One vamp, caught on fire, and jumped into the pool…Mina reached into the pocket of her skirt, and uncorked a vial of holy water.

She flung the water into the pool…and magically, to everything unholy, it became like a vat of concentrated acid. Jamie made quick work of the other three, by pushing them into the water…there screams echoed through the night.

"Jamie, the others!" Mina said as she panted.

"I know! Let's go!"

The two sprinted out of the pool area and down the road. With his Nephilim eyes he could see fairly well in the darkness, but Mina was having trouble keeping up. Jamie grabbed her hand and led her this way then that. He sensed vampires…a lot of them…but he also sensed people…human people.

And they were terrified…because at this moment, they were trapped in a cul de sac with about seven vampires coming after them. Jamie and Mina ran towards the cul de sac…and not a minute to soon…for the vamps were attacking…and although Robbie and Maureen were fighting back…they might as well have attacked the hellspawn with trained fleas.

Jamie and Mina leapt into the fray kicking, and punching at the vampires.

"Pay attention Quasimodo! I'm about to ring your bell!" Jamie shouted at one of the vamps who was trying to bite a twelve year old boy.

Jamie punched the vamp in the temple, and it howled in agony. Jamie then hit the creature as hard as he could with the tiki torch, it snapped, and Jamie took the jagged piece of wood that was left and jammed it into its heart…it exploded in azure flames.

The rest of the vampires were dealt with easily. Jamie dodged, ducked, darted, and weaved. He looked for openings and delivered killing blows. So far, everyone had only suffered minor cuts and bruises…but there was one vampire left.

He wore a dark denim jacket, dark jeans, and a black t-shirt. He had wide, cobalt blue eyes, and soft, silky, black hair. Jamie thought he looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place him.

"Oh look, it's the Nephilim…your lovely neighbors and I were just talking about you!" He said with a dark, sadistic grin on his face.

"Really? Conversations over hell bitch!" Jamie shouted as he ran towards the new enemy.

Jamie thought that he was just another cocky vampire, a new born like the others…he was sorely mistaken. The two engaged in fierce hand to hand. Jamie attempted to smack the vampire in the head with the residual shard of the torch, instead, he caught it, and twisted Jamie's arm as hard as he could. The Nephilim accidentally screamed in agony…and heard a dull, wet snapping sound.

He had no choice but to drop the weapon as it clattered to the ground. The vampire laughed happily, and would have sank his teeth into Jamie's neck…until Robbie, and Justin leapt on his back. The motion freed Jamie from the grip, but only angered the vampire, who roared in anger, and flung the two off like they were pillows.

He ran at Jamie with a jumping kick, and Jamie got a face full of steel toed boot. Stunned, Jamie stumbled and fell…and the vamp towered over Jamie.

"Oh c'mon," He purred seductively, "You're not even trying."

"Y'know, that outfit is killing me. Why don't I return the favor?" Jamie asked.

He did a kick up, and decked the creature hard in the face with his famous right cross. He stumbled and ran at Jamie again, this time locking him in a powerful choke hold. Two of Jamie's neighbors rushed to his aid, but middle aged, chunky, balding suburbanites didn't exactly hold a candle against vampires…and he only angrily pushed them off before leaping onto one of the roofs.

Jamie immediately rushed to tend to the wounded…who seemed alright, save for a few minor cuts and bruises. It looked like everyone was safe…but that vampire was still lurking around…and Jamie was going to find him and end it now.

"Damn those gangs…on PCP or some other kind of drug…Jamie, you okay?" Mr. Penoff (One of the men who helped him) asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, what about you?"

"I'll live." He said.

"Jamie!" Justin called. The lithe, skater ran up to his brother and embraced him in a deep hug. "You alright bro? God, you had me so worried!"

"I'm fine Jus, but listen…I need you, Robbie, Maureen, and Mina to get everyone back to their houses safely okay?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, what about you?" Robbie asked.

They could speak openly now, as everyone else was busy tending to their families. Robbie, Mina, and Maureen's parents were helping some of the children find their parents.

"I'm following that vamp! I swear to God he's not leaving here unless those blue flames are being carried off into the wind!"

"But Jamie, he was strong…are you sure you're going to be okay?" Maureen asked.

"I'll be fine…now listen, I need to go!"

"Jamie, wait!" Mina called.

Jamie turned and looked at her. She had picked up one of the skewers from the buffet…it wasn't much, but Jamie didn't have time to complain.

"Thanks!" Jamie said as she handed it to him.

"Jamie, be careful okay?"

They had a moment for a bit…lost in eachother's eyes…

"Well," Jamie said in a deep voice with his eyes lowered. "I guess I'd better go."

With that he ran down the street and into the darkness…when he knew that no one could see him, he leapt onto one of the roofs and continued to run. Jamie's neighborhood was built right on the ocean…but the neighborhood itself was like one big circle…to get out of here by rooftop would take a good ten minutes…and right now, the vampire was probably half way out of the neighborhood…Jamie couldn't let him escape!

He looked so familiar…but for the life of him, Jamie couldn't place who he was…it was strange too, the way he fought…and the fact that he could keep timing and pace with Jamie!

In fact, in some ways, he was even faster then Jamie! And this worried him…as Jamie ran and jumped over the roofs he looked down at the streets to see if any other residual vamps were still around…and so far, he couldn't see or…feel any. However, his heightened sense of hearing did pick up something.

"Huh…so this is what those American suburbs look like…"

The voice was one that Jamie hadn't heard in a long time…he spoke in Korean but Jamie had heard enough of it from Mina and her parents to pick up a few phrases…could it be…Hwoarang?

It had to be…there was no other way! But…why was he here? Jamie knew he should be chasing that nasty, uber vampire, but he couldn't pass this up. He needed to know why Hwoarang had decided to come pay Jamie a visit…and he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't a nice, friendly, non demon chat.

Quickly, Jamie leapt from a roof, and landed directly in front of the Korean.

"GOD DAMMIT JESUS CHRIST!" Hwoarang moved to kick.

"Hwoarang wait! It's me! Jamie!" Jamie said desperately.

"Wait…what?" Hwoarang asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you…look, but we don't have time now! There are some vamps that are attacking my neighborhood…and there's this one who uber vamp with black hair and-"

"My ears are burning!" A low, singsong voice called.

"If you gimme a minute the rest of you will as well!" Jamie shouted.

He flipped the skewer in his hand, and lunged at the vampire. Hwoarang immediately followed suit…but the vamp was strong…and when it wasn't dodging attacks, it merely brushed off Hwoarang's devastating kicks and punches.

"Not that I'm complaining…but whenever the VDA sends someone to see me it's never good…what's the sitch?" Jamie asked as he ducked a roundhouse kick.

"Oh c'mon Jamie, I thought you'd be happy to see me, after all, just like old times huh?" Hwoarang asked as he punched the vampire.

Jamie axe kicked the vamp, stunning him…but before he could deliver a killing blow, the vampire dodged the attack and began to leap over the gate. Angrily, with all his Nephilim strength, Jamie threw the skewer as hard as he could through the air. It was intended to hit the vamp straight in the chest…but something incredible happened.

While in the air, the creature of darkness turned, grabbed the skewer, and flung it back at Jamie! The weapon sunk deep into Jamie's shoulder so far that it actually came out the other side!

"Ohwuh…." Jamie grunted as he staggered back…stunned…

Blood poured in copious amounts from the wound as Jamie fell…the last thing he saw was the vampire perched on the gate blowing a kiss at the Nephilim…and the last thing he heard was Hwoarang yelling Jamie's name…

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! And I'm sorry if this sucks…but like I said, school…and the fact that I think I started this story to fast! Anyway, please read and review and please give me suggestions on how to fix this! Much love to everyone!


	5. Chapter Five: Theorizing

Chapter Four: Theorizing.

Author's Note: Hey…remember me? MooNTeARZ! The psychotic author of Angels and Demons? Ring any bells? Yes? No? Anyway, I'm back from the dead and oblivion to bring you another chappie of Crimson Destiny…to quote Lil' Kim, I've been gone for a minute and now I'm back…sorry it took so long to update…anyway, read and review please!

"Okay…I'm gonna pull this out on three…ready?" Hwoarang spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

"Alright…just hurry up!" Jamie said through gritted teeth.

Jamie sat on the edge of his bed, doubled over in pain as the skewer jutted prominently through his shoulder. He had already lost copious amounts of blood, and had passed out on the street…Hwoarang and Robbie carried him to his house and up to his room.

The Nephilim woke up when Robbie accidentally shifted his weight and banged Jamie's head against the door frame. He stared Hwoarang in the face…Robbie, Mina, and Maureen were around the Nephilim's queen sized bed watching the cumbersome act about to take place.

"One…" Hwoarang began.

Jamie braced himself for three…when he would feel the immense pain of getting this skewer ripped from his body…unfortunately; he heard a sickening wet sound after one…and incredible, searing pain shoot forth from his body.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Jamie screamed.

The Nephilim quickly grabbed his shoulder to staunch the flow, and stood up.

"Easy…easy there Jamie…sit down for a sec…" Robbie said in a soothing voice.

"Not before he gets that shirt off and gets some bandages on that wound." Mina cautioned.

Slowly, through gritted teeth Jamie pulled his blood stained shirt off while Maureen guided him towards his small, yet efficient bathroom…Hwoarang, and the Nephilim's friends followed suit. Jamie sat on the toilet (the seat was down) and applied the bandages with expert care.

Truthfully, Jamie had been injured far worse then this…in fact, on a scale of one to ten this latest wound ranked at about a five…but the force of the blow was what had done him in. He had never in his three years of being the Nephilim ever fought a vampire with as much strength as that of the raven haired ring leader from tonight.

In fact…dare he say it? This young vamp might have even been stronger then Devil.

Call it intuition if you wanted to…but Jamie could sense how powerful certain beings were…and what perhaps scared him the most about this latest threat was the fact that this strange newcomer had been holding back…Jamie could sense that he wasn't using his full powers…perhaps it was a test?

About five minutes later, the pain had begun to slowly ebb away, and the blood stopped rushing out of him like a busted dam. Normal people might have needed medical attention…but the life of a Nephilim was a life of scrutiny…if he went to the hospital there would be questions…questions that Jamie couldn't and didn't feel like answering.

It would have been quite difficult to explain exactly how he got a skewer jammed into his shoulder.

"Sorry about that Jamie…but the sooner I got that thing out the better." Hwoarang said apologetically.

"No its okay…don't worry about it," Jamie began as he stood up.

He slowly walked around his room, and tested his wounded arm…flexing and stretching it as much as he could. It still hurt, but the pain would go away soon…by morning it would have healed completely.

"Well," Robbie breathed. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but now that we know that Jamie's NOT dead; why is a world famous martial artist standing here in his room?"

"I agree…no offense Mr. Hwoarang, but why in the world would you be here of all places?" Maureen said.

"I guess it's not for a friendly visit to catch up on old times is it?" Jamie asked.

Hwoarang shook his head and spoke. "Sorry Jamie…I mean, I wish it was…but…"

"Just tell how bad it is." Jamie interrupted.

Wordlessly, Hwoarang reached into his back pack and pulled out a circular object covered with a cloth. He walked over to Jamie's desk, where Mina was sitting, unwrapped the object, and placed it on the counter.

It was a green orb…more specifically, a jade orb. It wasn't incredibly large…it was about palm sized…and about as heavy as a paper weight. It had the Japanese symbol for faith on it.

Even from this far away, Jamie could sense the raw power exuding from it.

"So what is it, a new age paperweight?" Mina asked.

She picked up the orb and began to examine it. Eventually, the orb was passed around the room until Jamie touched it. When he did, a rush of energy coursed through him momentarily…sort of like a mild static shock.

"It's one of the seven Shakra Orbs…it's said that these Orbs were worn by Buddha himself…they helped him attain enlightenment." Hwoarang stated.

"So…what? Do the demons want to become all tree hugger and peace loving? 'Cause it would make my job a helluva lot easier." Jamie wondered.

"Not exactly…these orbs can do a number of different things…true, attaining enlightenment is their main purpose…but they can be used to do any number of powerful spells…resurrection…teleportation…unimaginable power…"

"So, the usual stuff?" Robbie asked.

"But who wants it exactly? I mean, we weren't there, but Jamie said that he gave Devil a big ol' eviction notice from Kazuya's body?" Maureen asked.

"And honestly, since then, there hasn't really been any threats," Mina began. "Well, except for tonight."

"That vamp was insanely powerful…I mean, I got in killing distance with him at least twice tonight, and both times he's kicked my ass without even trying." Jamie muttered.

"Honestly though Jamie, he's not who I came to warn you about…there's someone else," Hwoarang sighed. "Probably even more powerful then Devil could ever hope to be…his name is Jinpachi Mishima."

"Mishima?" Jamie questioned.

Hwoarang began to relay the tale of Jinpachi to Jamie and his young friends…fifteen minutes later, he finished.

"You mean he injected the Devil Gene into his own body!" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"He wanted power…more then he could ever dream of…Heihachi Mishima locked him under Hon Maru…and technically, he had died…but the Devil Gene inside him kept him alive. Normally, he would have the power to unleash Hell on Earth by just thinking about it…but keeping a corpse alive is draining. He's weakened, so he's having Dr. Abel do his dirty work and find these Shakra Orbs to help him regain his powers."

"But we've got a head start right? I mean, without seven, he can't have the powers he wants." Mina said.

"But if he's as powerful as you say he is…then he'll just keep coming after us until he gets this last one…" Jamie argued.

"That's why I came to get you Jamie. The VDA is scrambling on a wild goose chase trying to find these orbs…there hidden across the globe. Julia's heading research, but we haven't heard back at all from Xiao and Kazama in Paris…Our first stop is there, to find them, and report back…"

"Suit me up then…looks like I'm going all around the world…kinda like Justin's World Destruction Tour…only instead of pranks and skating…I'll have gut wrenching misery and horror…" Jamie murmured. "When do we leave?"

"Well, as soon as possible…like now!" Hwoarang answered.

Jamie winced…he knew he couldn't risk his friends…this was a solo Nephilim mission.

"I guess we're stuck cooling our heels here worrying about you like last time huh?" Robbie asked.

"Not helpful bro…it just makes more sense this way…I mean, you all have parents, and it's going to be kind of difficult to explain this world wind trip around the world to them right?" Jamie stated rationally.

Soon, everyone left Jamie's room, so he could pack…Hwoarang said he would wait outside for him…that is…everyone left but…Mina…

"So, you're leaving again?" She asked; she gazed out at the moon from Jamie's sliding glass doors.

"Mina…" Jamie began.

"I know," She interrupted. "I know that you have a job to do…I'm sorry…I don't mean to sound selfish…I just…I just worry about you that's all…I mean, you leave, and I never know if this is the last time that…" She didn't finish, a single tear slid down her face.

Jamie moved to wipe it away, and tilted her head towards his. "Hey, you know that I'm always careful…I'll be fine, don't worry…but…I do have one favor to ask you…" Jamie gazed into her eyes. "Will you…wait…for me?"

"Of course I will…I'll be right here when you get back-"

"That's not what I meant." Jamie interrupted.

"I know what you meant…and yes…of course…I'll wait for you…" She gaze him a light, passionate kiss on the cheek, then smiled at him. "Now, when you come back, you'll get the rest."

"Well, talk about an incentive!" Jamie grinned back.

And so, twenty minutes later, Hwoarang and Jamie left for the airport…tearful goodbyes were exchanged…and as Jamie drove away from the neighborhood, he watched his brother…whose eyes were glassy with tears…and Jamie vowed, right then and there that he would return home.

Author's Note: HOLY CRAP! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! But I had so much sht to do! So, I wholeheartedly apologize for taking this long to update! Spring Break is next week so that should give me plenty of time to continue this story! Read and review please…sorry if I rushed through this chappie but it's insanely late over here and I need to get to bed! LOVE TO EVERYONE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Six: Yin and Yang

Chapter Six: Yin and Yang

Author's Note: Hi again! All ready for the latest chappie! Okay, here we go!

Ling Xiaoyu:

_I can't die…not yet…not now!_

Ling Xiaoyu had raced through her apartment complex and through the back alleys. She had passed through the modern high rises and was now heading towards the old quarter…and the vampiric assassins were still gaining. She had no idea how long they had been chasing her, but she knew what they wanted;

Her death.

As she glanced over her shoulder, panting from her exertion, her momentum threw her down an embankment. Two of the many vamps saw her, and came after her.

A door opened, then was quickly shut. No one was going to help her…but she had to press on…she needed to meet Jin at the hospital…they were here…and they wanted…Kazuya…Xiao couldn't let them take him…she hadn't known she would be ambushed, and now, her fiancé was probably running off to certain death as well.

This alley, then that; she was trapped in a dead end. Her breath came in shallow, panicky gasps. Then she saw a drain pipe and grabbed it, using it to clamber up the side of the building.

One of the vampires grabbed her foot but she shook him off and made her way to the top of the building. She got to the roof.

_I'm going to live through this,_ she thought exultantly.

But another was waiting for her…before she had time to react, the assassin pushed her off the building, and she plummeted towards the ground. Fortunately for her, the building was not too high up. The fall didn't kill her, but it certainly knocked the wind out of her.

She couldn't move…but she saw a vampire stand over her…and whip out a sickeningly sharp dagger…and as the blade fell she could only think of the man she loved…and could only hope that he would fare better then she did…

_Two hours earlier…_

Jamie:

As much as Jamie hated to admit it, he was tired…and yet, he willed every cell in his body to cooperate and give him the energy to press on. Hwoarang and Jamie got off the plane at midnight. Jamie was surprised to see Julia waiting for them at the terminal. It had been four months since he had seen her last…and she hadn't changed that much.

She wore a pair of flared, pin stripe black pants, a fitted button down shirt and matching black blazer. Julia's hair was tied back in a single braid, and her plastic, black glasses matched her outfit.

"Jamie…" Julia gave Jamie a broad smile and a warm hug. "It's so good to see you."

Jamie returned the hug…it felt good to see her again…she was discreetly accented with a popular perfume…although Jamie couldn't recall the name of it.

Seeing her made memories of the tournament flood through his mind like waves crashing against the shores. Julia let go of Jamie, and rushed towards Hwoarang who still looked rather harried from the long flight. She brushed a strand of firetruck red lock of hair out of his eyes and gently, kissed him on the mouth.

Jamie wanted to look away and did…but at the same time he wished that he had someone…afterall, it seemed as if everyone else did…Jin and Xiao, Hwoarang and Julia…even Christie and Steve.

Even though Mina said that she would wait for him the two were never officially dating…and right now, all Jamie wanted was to kiss her again…to hold her again…to bury his face in her hair which smelled like herbal shampoo and forget all of his troubles.

"Thank God you two are safe…you have no idea how worried I was." She said…tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jules?" Jamie asked.

He shouldered his simple, blue backpack…it carried an extra set of clothing but also carried several holy objects with it. Hwoarang too, carried his canvas pack…and inside was one of the seven Shakra Orbs…

"I just got here a little over an hour ago…Paris is really supposed to be left for Jin and Xiao…but…but we haven't heard from them in over three days…Kazuya's in a coma…and he's here too…we've been fearing the worst…" Julia lowered her eyes.

"Then what the fuck are we standing around here for! We've gotta get to the hospital and make sure Kazuya doesn't go AWOL!" Hwoarang said forcefully using his military jargon.

"No…first we need to check Jin and Xiao's apartment…it's been three days, but I can guarantee they'd be at least in a general five mile radius." Jamie argued.

"Are you crazy! We need to get to the hospital! Kazuya can't be taken in enemy hands!" Hwoarang snapped.

Jamie was a little taken aback by Hwoarang's sudden display of anger…but he let it go…after all, they had all walked into a bad situation that only promised to get worse…before Jamie could respond, Julia spoke, breaking the quelling argument.

"Both of you are right…we can't risk losing those two…they were outstanding members of the VDA and…" her voice softened a little. "Two really good friends…Hwoarang, you may not get along with him, but you and Jin have been through a lot together…we've all been through a lot together…and we can't just leave them."

"You're right." Hwoarang sighed. "Sorry Jamie…"

"It's okay…how 'bout this? I'll go to their apartment, and meet you guys at the hospital. Jin told me in an e-mail that their apartment wasn't too far away from the hospital where Kazuya's kept…no offense, but I'm not exactly eager to meet up with the man who tried to kill me right away…"

Plans were made, and times were exchanged…if Jamie hurried, pumping out full Nephilim speed and sticking to the rooftops he could make it to the apartment in fifteen minutes. He was to report to the hospital at 2 in the morning…this would leave him an hour to investigate.

"Got it," Jamie said in an all business tone.

He was prepared to dash out of the airport until Hwoarang stopped him.

"Jamie!"

The Nephilim turned and Hwoarang threw something black at him. Jamie caught it and examined it…it was a leather strap that held a knife…a rather ridiculously sharp hunting knife.

"Thanks!" Jamie grinned broadly.

He expertly attached it to the waist of his comfortably baggy jeans as he dashed off…

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Paris…the city of lights and known as one of the most romantic cities in the world…and here was Jamie right in the middle of it. Who knew that such a gorgeous, breath taking city could have such a grimy…seedy undertone to it? To Jamie, places like Tokyo, and Paris were like glittering jewels…only with mountains of tarnish on them…and it was up to him to personally…well…clean them…

He was told that it would be cold here…but he had obviously under dressed for the occasion…his baggy jeans offered meager protection to his legs and pelvis, and the t-shirt he wore was a tight black one…he didn't have any t-shirts without slogans or pictures on them…this one had Bart Simpson emblazoned on it…he had lifted his t-shirt to reveal dozens of rings attached to his chest.

The caption underneath read: Don't worry mom, they're just clip ons!

Although it didn't quite reflect the intimidation that he had wanted it would suit him just fine.

He leapt across the buildings, keeping a steady pace and a rhythm…his beating heart; breaths for air, and tennis shoes on the pavement all kept time in his tuned and trained body.

Finally, he made one final leap and grunted with the impact. He stopped, and allowed himself a second to get his bearings.

Jamie looked around, and checked the hand drawn map Julia had made for him…this was it…this was the apartment complex.

Apparently, Jin and Xiao owned the penthouse…and the whole roof was actually their property!

_Betcha you could throw one helluva party up here! Hey, when this is all over, I say we totally party it up on this roof_

The door to the stairs was locked…Jamie only had to use a small fraction of his power to force the door open. And once he did, he lightly jogged down the twisting stairs. He kept his senses open…ready and waiting for anything…but it was quiet…a little too quiet for Jamie's tastes…this kind of quiet usually meant that trouble was going to come in the form of snarling and fangs.

Jamie found the apartment easily…it was the only one with yellow caution tape across it…granted, the word "caution" was in French ( a language Jamie could not speak or understand)…but the yellow tape was rather universal.

Without a second thought, Jamie tore it down and, once again, forced the door open…and what he saw was rather shocking…

First of all, the apartment was in total shambles…broken glass, ripped furniture, destroyed appliances…all of it littered the floor. Furniture had been overturned, light fixtures had fallen…this place was an absolute mess.

"Okay…not looking too good…definite signs of a struggle…but what happened here…" Jamie found himself murmuring.

The only illumination came from the sliver of moonlight staring down from a blank, void, starless sky. And while Jamie was thinking aloud…deep down he was doing it to comfort himself…he didn't know what exactly he was walking into but he hoped it wasn't a trap...or something far worse…

A murder scene.

One of the really sad things however, was the fact that this was actually a rather breath taking apartment. It had two floors…one had to climb up the spiral, metal and wire staircase to reach the top floor. A beautiful kitchen and dining area…which housed the most modern of appliances (all the steak and kitchen knives had mysteriously vanished).

Jamie mentally cursed his luck…it seemed that the police had already taken away anything that could be remotely used as a weapon. After about twenty minutes of searching, Jamie found himself in the master bedroom.

The sheets were torn, and feathers from the white blanket littered the area. This looked like the start of the struggle…as it was the most destroyed…slowly, Jamie sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the beautifully varnished wooden dresser. A smiling picture of Jin and Xiao stared back at him.

It must have been taken recently, because Jin didn't have his hair spiked (something Jamie would have to get used too) and Xiao didn't wear her hair in pigtails. The two were holding each other, and it looked like the picture was taken at a vineyard or some such place.

"I'll find you guys…I promise…" Jamie murmured.

"Talking to pictures again?" A voice that sounded eerily familiar…it cut through the silence like a knife through butter…it startled the Nephilim…but he refused to show it…he knew that it was the vampire from the other night…the one who critically wounded him…but that wasn't why his voice sounded familiar…it was something that Jamie couldn't describe.

"Again? I never talk to inanimate objects…someone needs to think of better puns." Jamie stated as he stood.

He stared the creature dead in the face now…he still wore the denim outfit from before and leaned against the threshold of the bathroom…his face exuded a dark and cocky confidence…as if he had calculated everything up to this precise moment.

"I know more about you then you think Jamie Parker..." He said.

"Oh please, enlighten me." Jamie said with a grin.

"I know that you hate going by James because it makes you sound like a snobby polo player…and I know that you hate your middle name Brendan because it sounds too preppy…I also know that you love Mina but won't say anything because of the whole Nephilim thing…but really, you're just too chicken shit…and I know that almost every single night, before going to bed you stare at the portrait of your parents that sits on your nightstand and kiss it before going to bed." He smirked. "Shall I go on?"

Jamie was taken aback…he had been right about everything! But Jamie didn't want to hear anymore…all he wanted was to watch this bastard burn away into the azure flames that they always seem to become.

"My mission in life…but I'm obviously interesting enough to have a stalker so the world makes sense again…but guess what? You forgot one thing…I hate vampires…and I kill them for a living…so…are you gonna kill me? Cuz, this is gettin' old?" Jamie asked.

The two leapt into battle in the bedroom…Jamie started with a lightning fast roundhouse kick…it struck the vampire in the ribs…Jamie happily heard the crack of ribs and he was happy that his plan was working.

It didn't matter how powerful you were…if you're ribs broke you would stagger and drop your guard…and it worked. Jamie seized the opportunity and axe kicked the vampire on the top of his head. He fell, but before Jamie could do anything else, he kicked his legs around, knocking Jamie to the floor.

The Nephilim was stunned…afterall, that was HIS move…how in the hell could he have known to do that!

Jamie immediately got up and lunged at his opponent. Focusing all his weight, strength and energy, Jamie bum rushed the vampire…he landed against the staircase, which buckled and fell under the sudden slam…the two then continued their fight in the main hall.

Jamie moved to swing a punch but the vamp blocked it, grabbed Jamie's shoulders, ducked, and swept his leg up…once again, Jamie got a face full of steel toed heel…Jamie staggered, and clutched his nose.

"You're so predictable…I knew you'd come here! Well, if it'll give you piece of mind, Jin and Xiao are still alive…" He snickered. "although, Xiao's probably got another five minutes left…my boys are after her…and Jin? Well, I like to play with my food so he's probably wandered into a trap of about two hundred Tekken Force, and about thirty or so vampires…some think that to send that many soldiers to a hospital is overkill…but I say…let them have some fun right?"

The words hit Jamie like a ton of bricks…he had to save Xiao now! Still, he had to at least attempt to stop this sadist.

"Hey, before I go…I thought I'd return the favor!" Jamie immediately whipped out the knife and flung it as fast and hard as he could…sure enough, the blade landed in the vamp's shoulder…the same place and way that the skewer had hit Jamie…unfortunately, the vampire only smiled, and whipped out his own knife.

"Scary," He said, acknowledging the blade in his shoulder. "Scarier." He finished, he then clicked a button on his knife…it was a detonator! He winked and air kissed Jamie as he flung the blade. It landed in the wall…inches from Jamie's head! Quickly, Jamie gasped and dashed out of the broken window…he free fell…then landed with a thud on a low building.

The explosion shook through the night as crimson flames shot through the building…Jamie knew that the vampire escaped…he had too…he was way more cunning then Jamie would have liked him to be…still, he got up quickly to avoid the shrapnel from hitting him…as he sprinted, he heard screaming from an alley.

"That's my cue…" Jamie murmured.

He leapt down into the alleyway…and not a minute too soon. Xiaoyu lay on the ground…and another vampire was about to plunge a dagger into her chest! Several more stood around them…but Jamie quickly brushed them off…at the last second, Jamie grabbed the blade, and punched the vamp in the face.

Quickly, Jamie turned the blade and jammed it into the vamp's forehead. He screamed and ran off.

"That's gonna heal funny!" Jamie called.

The vamp immediately disintegrated into blue embers…leaving Jamie to face off with the other five. Xiao, still stunned huddled in a corner. Jamie punched and kicked and blocked, and had managed to take out three…but the other two were incredibly strong…giving Jamie a tough time. One punched Jamie in the face so hard that he was temporarily stunned.

At the last second, Xiao came to Jamie's rescue…she had grabbed the dagger left behind by the one vamp and slit the throat of the one who had attacked Jamie…the second one, a girl was dealt with when Xiao flung the knife through the shrieking demons heart…

"Jamie!" Xiao breathed after it was all over.

"Thanks for your help," Jamie breathed. "But honestly, I was the one who was supposed to rescue you…not the other way around!"

Xiao hugged Jamie deeply, thanked him, and explained how happy she was to see him.

"Listen, we need to get to the hospital! Jin's there but it's a-"

"I know, a trap! Don't worry, I'm going. Hwoarang and Julia are already down there!"

"Wait…how do you-"

"No time to explain let's go!" Jamie said.

And so, the two dashed off into the night…and towards what was perhaps one of the most sinister traps any of them had ever gone up against…

Author's Note: Okay…sorry it took sooooo long to update, but I hope this chappie was worth it! Sorry if sucks...Anyway, I know that the whole scene where evil Jamie flung the detonator knife was from the opening movie of Tekken 5…but I just loved that scene so much…oh, and if you're wandering…evil Jamie is sorta like a guy version of Anna…oh well…oh, I also wanted to let shadowsin know that I love her ideas and we so need to work on it! Karisan-Karisan likes it too so we need to touch base with her...and possibly junking87 (peter vs.jamie sounds kinda like a good fight since they both have supernatural powers and whatnot). When it comes to tag team I thought it'd be awesome possum if Jamie and Kyo were on a team (they are somewhat alike) and like Mina and Kaori were on a team cuz they seem to have a lot in common…if not, then that's cool…just a thought…anyway LOVE TO ALL AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter Seven: Awakening

Chapter Seven: Awakening.

Author's Note: Hey again! Oh, something I want to say…I just got Tekken 5…and although my previous story wasn't anything like the game…and Xiaoyu is nothing like her character in my stories…I'm kinda gonna keep it that way, cause, while Xiao is cute and all…I think it's time that she grew up (although I've been told that when I spar in real life I'm like a guy version of her…the whole :gasp: "Oops…I won!)…anyway, enjoy, and don't hate me for changing around the story too much! After all, some Tekken 5 people are going to be making appearances…as well as…get ready for it…MORE OC'S!

Jamie Parker hated hospitals…he always had, and probably, always would. Xiao and Jamie had that much in common. The entrance to the Parisian hospital was actually dangerously quiet…and suffocatingly dark.

"I don't understand…that one vampire said that he sent a whole entourage of people down here…I don't see them…" Jamie murmured aloud.

"Just because you don't see them doesn't mean that they're not there Jamie." Xiao chided gently.

"_Hai domo sensei-sama._" Jamie responded with a grin.

"Shut up!" Xiao smiled wearily.

Even though Jamie smiled, he was worried about his friend…she had been running for three days (or was it nights?) straight. She looked exhausted, tired, and weary to the bone. Several bruises graced her face, while a few shallow cuts graced the exposed arms of her tank top. Her flared jogging pants were torn at the knees and frayed at the ends with the extreme use and wear.

Xiaoyu had been drained…both emotionally and physically. There was absolutely no way that Jamie was going to let her fight tonight…he had to get her somewhere safe…somewhere where she could hide out…at least for a little while. Jamie would find Jin, Hwoarang, Julia…and find someway to get Kazuya's comatose body out of harms way…then, they all would leave.

However…first thing's first.

Where in the hell were Julia…Hwoarang…or Jin!

Jamie could only describe the hospital as the calm before the storm. The police hadn't come yet…but Jamie knew that it would be a matter of time before they would make an appearance.

It would prove problematic when they did, and so Jamie had to move and move fast.

"Power's out…never a good sign…" Xiao murmured, clutching her chest tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone soon."

And they did…the nurses station of the reception hall had light seeping from it, and to Jamie and Xiao it emanated warmth and safety. Slowly, Jamie opened the door and found a startled Julia tapping at a computer. Words and symbols flashed across the frames of her glasses.

Quickly, she whirled around.

"Wait!" Jamie eased.

Julia stopped immediately.

"Jamie! Xiao! Oh God, I was so afraid!" Julia gushed.

She and Xiaoyu embraced in a deep hug. Jamie let the two friends have their moment.

"Have you heard from Jin?" Xiao asked desperately.

"Yeah…Hwoarang met up with him in the coma ward…but Kazuya wasn't there…but…it's weird…Jin can sense that Kazuya's near…but he just doesn't know where." Julia stated.

Xiao breathed a sigh of relief at the news that Jin was still alive.

"What about the vamps? I ran into that one from the man bitch dimension and he told me that he sent a whole army over here?" Jamie questioned.

"There's a lot of them…and they're smart…they've taken out a lot of the hospital staff…" Julia lowered her eyes. "Even some of the sick and wounded…"

"Well, where did Hwoarang and Jin go? I'll go back them up. If Jin can sense Kazuya I probably can too…but I need to get a feel for the area first." Jamie stated.

"The only other place that they haven't checked is the children's ward," Julia said.

"All those kids…" Xiao interrupted.

"I'm going! Tell me where those leeches are and point me at 'em!" Jamie exclaimed.

Julia glanced at the computer. "Well, the security system has been breached, and all the doors are magnetically locked. The vampires, and Tekken Force got in through the windows. The security network is completely trashed…but I've managed to unlock every floor…by the time you get up there, I should be able to have the door unlocked." Julia explained.

"Fine. I'm going. You guys stay down…we'll be back in a sec!"

Jamie quickly walked out the door and down the hall…completely enveloped in the darkness.

_Meanwhile…_

Awakening.

The awakening process came to him in stages. First, came the memories, which rushed through his mind in painful, explosive flashes…like flashbulbs on an old camera. His life flashed by…Jun's loving, soothing face…little Jin…and then…and then…Devil.

Everything he saw in his mind's eye was in blood red and black…screams echoed through the recesses of his mind. Pained, tortured, death yells.

And he watched…watched it all unfold…

Helpless.

Helpless and powerless as the demonic entity that had always been within him controlled his body like a puppet. He could still think…could still feel…but was powerless to stop the demon.

Memories of the Iron Fist tournaments passed by…and he saw the competitors…his son…the fiery haired Korean Hwoarang…the Native American girl Julia, Ling Xiaoyu with her bouncy pigtails and bright smile…and…the boy…

He had known everyone else's relatives from the previous tournaments…but the boy was new…he hadn't known any of his family before…but he could sense that the boy was connected…connected to something not only ancient as time itself…but something powerful.

Kazuya remembered him…his cheeky grin and sarcastic retorts…he had watched him thwart his demonic counterpart's vampiric hordes…watched him trash Lee's Combots…he remembered fighting the boy in the tournament…Devil had commissioned for the fences to be electrified…and even though he had won the fight in the end, the boy had flung him into the fences.

He even had the audacity to make fun of evil incarnate.

"_Careful whatcha wish for Kazzy! Betcha you're really hating those electrified fences right now!"_

After the memories he began to sense a sort of emptiness within his body…no longer was a voice speaking in his head to maim and kill…no longer had he lost control of his body.

He became aware suddenly of people standing over him…murmuring as if he were asleep.

"…that's the one…this is who the master wants…"

"…can't we have a little taste? I'm starving?"

_Vampires…_

Slowly, with great effort, the coma patient opened his eyes and sat up with a start. Quickly, he assessed the situation. Three vampires and three Tekken Force were in the room. They all wore shocked expressions…obviously, his reputation preceded him.

Quickly, he ripped the wires and I.V.'s out of his body and leapt out of bed. Shots were fired, but he took the Tekken Force out easily. He crushed their skulls as easily as rotten mangoes.

And now for the vampires.

One leapt onto his back, but he quickly flipped the menace off. While on the enemy was still on the ground, he brought his foot down on the exposed neck…shattering it…then finishing by stomping on the vamp's head. The second and third one were dealt with by a blinding, spinning hook kick that ripped their heads clean off their shoulders.

Azure flames erupted around the room as he watched them burn slowly to embers…Kazuya Mishima thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful.

He looked around the room, and found a young male nurse. He was dead…drained of blood…he was young, maybe in his mid twenties…with shaggy brown hair, and seemed to exude a soothing bedside manner.

Kazuya couldn't get far in a hospital gown with his ass sticking out…he was given a second chance…and even though it was not him who perpetrated the heinous crimes that Devil had done…he still felt responsible for them…he needed to use this second chance to gain vindication and atonement.

The nurse's scrubs fit him fine…except for the shirt…but it didn't really matter…he could sense that there were more enemies here…he could hear the screams and shouts of fear and terror…if he were ever to attain redemption then he had better start here…as he calmly walked out of his room, he destroyed about three vamps in the halls.

Devil may have been permanently exorcised from his body…but some of the residual powers were left in his body…he could still sense auras…and right now, he could sense another Devil Gene sufferer enter the hospital…it had to be…his…son.

"Jin…" Kazuya whispered.

His voice was hoarse and scratchy from lack of use. He could also sense the boy…the boy from the tournament near the vicinity…and something else…some kind of abomination coming this way…

Kazuya Mishima grinned…of course he was going to save these people…but this could also be a wonderful opportunity to test his newfound abilities…and he was only more then happy to do so…

Author's Note: Hey! Hope you liked it! WOO-HOO KAZUYA WOKE UP! Isn't that awesome! Anyway, read and review please! Once again, sorry it took so long to update…I haven't been near a computer in a week so when I finally got to one I had get my write on! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter Eight: Sacrificial Lamb

Chapter Eight: Sacrificial Lamb.

Author's Note: Okay, with Kazuya all woken up and Jamie and the others trapped in a hospital with tons and tons of danger what's gonna happen! Well, read and find out and please right me a review because I love our little visits!

True to her word, Julia had managed to open the door to the children's ward…and Jamie was standing in it…all alone…the lights were out and the whole area reeked of suffocating darkness…still, Jamie knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Slowly, and purposefully he walked through the halls…the rooms were quiet…too quiet…and they lay in complete shambles.

Jamie knew that there weren't going to be any survivors…or if there were, he wasn't finding them. As he walked, he stumbled over something; quickly, he regained his balance and looked down at the grisly discovery.

A nurse and a young girl lay huddled on the floor…the nurse looked like she was protecting the patient…but unfortunately was unsuccessful. The two looked like they had been…mangled…

Jamie knelt down and gently felt for a pulse…he knew there wasn't going to be one but he had to find out just the same…and he was right…there wasn't one…

He carefully took in a breath, stood, and blinked back tears…he had been the Nephilim for three years now…and he had faced some pretty demented monsters and demons…but non had ever been this cruel…or if they were, Jamie and his friends had always put a stop to their plans…but this…this vampire who had sent this horde to attack the sick and the wounded…well, this was insane.

Suddenly Jamie heard a low scuffling of feet, quickly; he turned around to see a little boy of about eight staring at him in the corner. The boy looked up and prepared to run…Jamie immediately intervened.

"Don't be scared…I'm gonna get you outta here." Jamie spoke in a low, calm soothing voice.

Jamie knelt down to his level…the boy didn't trust him, so Jamie opened his mouth and pointed to his fang teeth…after careful deliberation, the boy realized he was human.

"My name's Jamie…what's yours?" He asked slowly in English (seeing as how he couldn't speak French).

Surprisingly, the kid spoke English (in a heavily French accent).

"Edmund William du Chamborg." He said.

"Wow, that's quite a grown up name for a little boy." Jamie responded as he stood.

The two walked down the hall for several seconds in silence before Edmund spoke up.

"But…my friends call me Will." He piped up.

Jamie grinned. "Will…I like that."

Will smiled back…but then it sank to immediate dismay when they reached the emergency fire exit. Three vampires and two Tekken Force agents stood by, guarding the door.

They hadn't noticed Jamie and Will yet, but Jamie did take the time to reassure the little boy.

"Don't worry," He whispered. "I'll take care of them, but I need you to hide underneath that bench." Jamie pointed to the overturned bench.

Will nodded and crawled underneath…leaving Jamie with the enemies.

He knew he didn't have a lot of time to act…but he did decide to asses the situation at hand.

Three vampires…sure…okay, he could manage them…but with another two Tekken Force? This wasn't going to be easy…stealth wasn't really an option…he could probably take one of them out, but then the others would notice…and despite the fact that they were relatively easy to beat…the Tekken Force wasn't to be underestimated.

_Plus, let's not forget the guns…big…scary…semi automatic...guns…_

Before Jamie could leapt into action one of the vamps spotted him.

"Hey! It's the one the boss warned us about!" He called.

The small group of guards ran at Jamie.

"Really? He warned you about me? Well, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm the Nephilim, and you're history!" Jamie called.

He leapt into the fray, first taking care of the Tekken Force. He whipped the gun out of one of the guard's hands, and smacked the butt of the rifle so hard in the guard's face that the helmet cracked and he fell.

The blow was meant to stun…and it worked, he would awaken with a slight headache.

"These," Jamie gestured to the gun, "never solve anything!"

He whipped around and performed a spinning reverse hook kick to the second Tekken Force guard, he fell, stunned…he wouldn't get up for a little while.

Dealing with the Tekken Force had left Jamie temporarily open for attack, and one of the vampires had grabbed him from behind.

"Let me know if I'm doing this right…" He whispered sadistically in Jamie's ear…before lowering his fangs.

Jamie screamed as the fangs plunged into his throat, but at the last second he flung the creature over his back. The vampire fell, and Jamie grabbed the demon's dagger before slicing off its head.

While still on the ground he lashed out with the blade and severed the second vampire's tendons in his heel. He screamed as he fell, and Jamie quickly snapped his neck. As the purified flames ignited around him, the Nephilim lashed his foot out, and tripped the final vampire.

With his knife, he beheaded the last one.

Will looked at Jamie with wide eyes.

Jamie gave a small, reassuring half-smile.

_Great…so now I've scared him…great…good job Jamie…_

"Okay Will, let's get goin-" Jamie began.

"JAMIE LOOK OUT!" Will screamed.

Jamie turned just in time to see some kind of four legged beast lunge at him. The creature looked like a dog, more specifically some kind of snarling, rabid Doberman. Only he had searing, blood red eyes, and reached to about Jamie's chest. His mouth foamed with stinking, blood red spittle.

_Hellhounds! He sent fucking hellhounds! I-_

Jamie didn't have time to finish before the dog leapt onto him.

The Nephilim cried out in pain as the heavy demon knocked him onto the floor. Jamie struggled with the creature's gaping maw, with it's razor sharp teeth. He gagged at as the wet, fetid breath clogged his nostrils.

"Will! Run!" Jamie cried.

Will stayed put…firmly rooted in place with fear. Jamie continued to wrestle with the growling beast…but was losing his battle fast…just when he couldn't take it anymore, he saw a leg come out of nowhere and side kick the devil dog off of Jamie.

It hit the wall with a wet, bone crunching smack.

Jamie quickly got up to see Jin Kazama offering him a hand up.

"Jin?" Jamie asked stupidly.

"Jamie…it's good to see you again." Jin said as he helped Jamie up.

"I'm so glad you're alright! Xiao's fine too she's-"

"Don't mean to break up the little reunion, but we've got a pack of these bitches to deal with!" Hwoarang shouted.

And it was true…Jamie hadn't noticed before…but there were about five of these Hellhounds...and they had trapped Jin and the others in a circle!

Everyone dropped into a fighting stance...the fire exit was clear…temporarily…

"Will! Run down those steps! They'll take you right to the street!" Jamie shouted.

Wordlessly, Will left, but not before wishing Jamie and the others luck. Jamie wasn't exactly thrilled about letting Will run off on his own, but at this point, he didn't know what else to do…and besides, the fire escape should be fine, as the Children's Ward was close to the first floor.

The dogs leapt, using its momentum, Jin stepped out of the way and flung the beast through the air. Hwoarang closed the gap with a jumping roundhouse kick. The blow connected with the creature's jaw…shattering it.

One of the dogs ran at Jamie, who performed a jumping spinning kick, cracking the creature's skull…upon landing; Jamie lashed out a reverse hook kick on another dog. Jin wasn't fairing to bad himself, he had managed to use the last Hellhound as a sort of punching bag of sorts…the beast was bludgeoned to death after a few kicks and punches.

"I told you to stay!" Jin stated to the fallen beast.

Then, all was silent.

Jamie didn't know that Jin could pun…and he managed to smirk at the aspect of it.

"So…did you guys find Kazuya?" Jamie asked wearily as he looked out the window.

"No," Hwoarang sniffed. "And we haven't found any other survivors…well, accept for that little kid…"

"But fath…I mean, Kazuya is still in the building…I can sense his presence…" Jin stated.

"Helluva alotta good that'll do Kazama we need to-" Hwoarang started.

Jamie wasn't really listening to the quelling argument, instead he continued to stare out the window…waiting for little Will to run through the doors…at first Jamie could see nothing but the suffocating darkness and hear only the stillness of the night.

And yet, it seemed to all end in a second. At first Jamie could hear the sirens cut through the night…and in an instant, the once quiet, cobblestone street was filled with SWAT team members and police cars.

Will ran towards them, and Jamie felt relief flood over him…which immediately turned to dismay when he saw the SWAT team members come out of their cars with…grenade…launchers…

"Guys…shut up for a sec…" Jamie started.

The two walked over to Jamie and saw the ensuing mess.

"Oh shit…" Hwoarang muttered.

"The police are here…we need to get out of here and-" Jin began.

Suddenly, the glass window next to them shattered, and a grenade fell to the ground. It did nothing for a second...but then it suddenly burst with a heavy, noxious gas.

At that second, the doors to the Children's Ward slammed open; Julia, Xiaoyu, and…Kazuya ran towards them.

"RUN!" Xiao screamed.

At first Jamie figured it was because of the police…but then he heard it…a vibration…something like an earthquake...but why would there be one here?

The group ran to the fire escape and up the stairs.

"To the rooftop! A helicopter'll pick us up there!" Julia ordered.

"Okay, we'll be safe from the cops there right?" Hwoarang asked.

"It's not them you should be worried about." Kazuya stated.

"Then what," Then, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks…

The vibration…it wasn't from an earthquake…and it wasn't from the police below…it was the residual vampires and Tekken Force…they were attempting to escape…and they were coming after Jamie and the others like a flood of pestilence…they, like the Nephilim and his friends were trying to escape as well…and if they caught up…well…

As Jamie and the others ran, they took the steps two, sometimes three at a time so they weren't so much as running up the stairs as bounding up them. Jamie didn't know why…he had always been a clumsy person, but right at the foot of the stairs…right before the door to the roof…he tripped…

And he fell…

And he fell hard…

His face smacked against the hard, cement…he was aware of his split lip…as the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth.

_I'm dead…I'm so fucking dead…_

Xiao, Julia, Hwoarang, and Kazuya had made it through the door…Jamie couldn't blame them…they hadn't seen him fall…but Jin did.

Jamie didn't have time to get back up before the flood of vampires were on him…he screamed involuntarily as they grabbed him…they ripped at his shirt, and pulled out chunks of his hair. Jin heard the scream and turned.

"Jamie!" He yelled.

He ran at the vamps, and fought them off of Jamie's back…more were coming…when his back was clear, Jin grabbed Jamie by his torn shirt, and flung him towards the door.

Jamie hit it with a resounding thud. He stood up and limped painfully to help Jin.

"NO! FORGET ABOUT ME! YOU'RE TOO VALUABLE!" Jin screamed as a vampire grabbed at him.

Wounded or not, Jamie Parker was the Nephilim…and Nephilim died protecting people…he needed to help Jin. He moved to jump down and help his friend, but someone grabbed his hair.

It was Kazuya.

"LEMME GO! HE'S YOUR SON! HE NEEDS OUR HELP!" Jamie screamed as he fought weakly in Kazuya's grasp.

"They won't kill him…he's too valuable…we'll come back for him…" Kazuya stated.

Jamie watched…and they didn't kill him…they injected him with a sedative…Jin struggled, but ultimately fell, Jamie watched through tear stained vision as Kazuya and Hwoarang dragged him towards the awaiting helicopter.

The world felt like it was going by in slow motion…Jamie could hear himself screaming…swearing…using words he never thought he would ever use…spitting…and struggling…Hwoarang and Kazuya had him by the arms…the girls were already inside…suddenly, Jamie felt a hand clamp on his nose and mouth…blocking his vision.

It was Kazuya's…Jamie struggled but eventually, went limp…having passed out…everything mercifully went black…but even with his eyes closed…tears still fell for his friend…

Author's Note: Okay, please don't hate me! JIN IS NOT GONNA DIE! REPEAT: JIN WILL NOT DIE! And he WILL NOT turn into a vampire…but he's gonna go through a pretty crappy ordeal…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! READ AND REVIEW! MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE!


	9. Chapter Nine: Trial by Fire

Chapter Nine: Trial by Fire.

Author's Note: Hey…what's up everyone :ducks and cowers underneath computer desk: no one hates me for Jin's situation anymore right? I hope not…anyway, please keep reading…and reviewing because I'd really appreciate it! MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE!

Jamie awoke under a mountain of blankets, and underneath a comfortably soft mattress. He furrowed his brow as he dreamily wandered where he was…

It wasn't like he had never slept on a bed before…it's just that the feeling felt somewhat alien to him…seeing as how he hadn't been in one in the past two days…

Suddenly, the thoughts came rushing back to him with startlingly cruel clarity…Jin's sacrifice so that Jamie could continue living.

He couldn't lie down like this anymore…he had to figure out where he was…and where were the others…

_They probably dumped me off in a motel…afterall, thanks to me their lover, their son, and their rival is gone…and in the vampire's grasp…_

Jamie slowly rose from the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes…he remembered that his shirt had been ripped into unsalvageable threads from the night before…and that chunks of hair and scalp had been ripped from his head…slowly, he ran a hand through the shoulder length, flaxen locks…they had healed.

All of his wounds had healed…

Then, Jamie began to survey his surroundings…and in an instant, he remembered where he was…even though he hadn't been back here since well…since he had first became the Nephilim and had to go through training.

This was the Via de Angelus central headquarters in Vatican City Rome…

He immediately felt a sense of overwhelming dread fill him…and for some reason…he felt like he was on an elevator that was calmly descending into hell.

The higher-ups for the VDA never liked Jamie that much…to them, Jamie was the most recent in a string of Nephilim who didn't take their calling very seriously…the key rule that had been drilled into Jamie's head was that the life of a Nephilim was a life of anonymity, selflessness, sacrifice; simply put, Jamie was to have no friends.

Jamie knew that they didn't like him…and if he had been a crappy Nephilim then they would have had him "taken care of" but one couldn't argue with results…truth be told, Jamie was probably one of the better Nephilim that the VDA had seen in a long time…apparently, the last "great Nephilim" was a young man from England named Christopher "Kit" Bothwell…he had been the Nephilim from 1996 to 1999.

Oddly enough, Kit had, by far, one of the crappiest Nephilim deaths ever…as the story went, he was escaping from a Satanic Cult's church. Explosive charges were set and he was running towards freedom.

As he ran, he dove into a pool that they had on the property…the drain led directly into the sewers where he could run to safety. Only problem was, about fifteen of the cult members were chasing him. Running on pure panic, Kit performed a perfect swan dive into the water…only he had fallen into the shallow end…head first…

His neck broke, and he had become paralyzed…but he couldn't move, so the official cause of death had been by drowning…

Jamie was sure that every Nephilim in Heaven…or wherever people go when they die were up there, looking down at Kit's demise, and yelling: DAMN IT!

The whole fact that Jamie was back in his old room from three years ago was a sobering thought. He looked around the room, and found a pair of old clothes that he had left behind…as well as a few CD's…some of which he had been looking for.

Lately, Jamie had wanted to stay out of the VDA's business…the Vatican was already up in arms over the recent death of their leader Pope John Paul II, Jamie had met him a few times, and he had actually liked the man.

With nothing else to do, Jamie changed into a pair of baggy, blue basketball shorts, and a white tank top. Bravely, he opened the door from his room and walked through the main halls.

Beautiful artwork and sculptures flanked the walls…but Jamie could care less about them…his "Guinness" flip flops (left behind three years ago as well) echoed through the halls as he walked…he needed to find someone…anyone who would tell him why he was here, and where his friends went.

He walked slowly, with his eyes staring down at the marble tile floors…his hair hung around his face and in his eyes…he nervously brushed it behind his ears and he could feel the stares of countless priests…and with his Nephilim hearing, he could hear the whispers.

Apparently, everyone knew about the big Nephilim screw up.

Suddenly, Jamie remembered life before becoming the Nephilim…back in his days of being a Freshman and Sophomore in high school…now, he felt as if he was that scrawny, shy, insecure teenager again…and he hated it.

Finally, one priest did come up to him…he was a cardinal to be precise…Jamie had met him before and he remembered him…vaguely…he was a sweaty, nervous kind of man…hiding behind huge coke bottle glasses…he had the disposition of a cockroach and the resemblance of one too.

"Mr. Parker?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked. "I mean…yes?" He asked in a slightly more polite tone.

"I'm so glad that you're awake…there's a meeting in the main library to discuss the latest…turn of events…you're actions certainly have created plenty of precedent…" The priest said in a patronizing tone.

Normally, Jamie would have fired back with a sarcastic retort…but today he couldn't think of any that would suffice.

And so, he followed the priest through the halls and into a beautifully ornate library. It was tastefully decorated in various shades of soothing, varnished oaks and cedars. A beautiful skylight filtered in the early morning sun and washed against the countless rows of books.

In the center of the library was a massive oak table and sitting at it…were Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, Julia…and Kazuya…

They all looked up as Jamie walked into the room.

"Jamie…" Julia said with a forced, pained smile.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked warily. "Is this some kinda intervention?" He finished with a nervous chuckle.

"No," Kazuya stated in his signature low voice. "This is a confrontation…a confrontation about what happened last night!"

Jamie was stunned by Kazuya's rather brutal honesty…but he knew that he deserved it. Jamie stole a glance at Xiao…who stared down at the oak table…she was picking at her fingernails.

"Why don't you sit down Jamie?" Hwoarang asked.

With some effort, he slouched into one of the wooden chairs and drew his knees underneath his chin. A man wearing red robes entered the room before Jamie could say anything. The Nephilim knew who he was…it was Cardinal Doyle from Ireland…if there was one person on the whole VDA staff that Jamie didn't get along with…then it was this man.

"Well, last night was a complete and utter failure…" He said.

This was probably his warped and twisted way of a greeting.

Jamie glanced up and fired back. "Is your mouth even remotely connected to your brain?"

"Mr. Parker, I'm afraid that now is not the time for your trademark, juvenile sarcasm. Because of you, last night we lost one of our best members…because of you-"

"Now wait a min-" Hwoarang began.

"ENOUGH!" Xiao screamed.

She shouted so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her…even Cardinal Doyle turned to look at her.

"Blaming eachother won't get us anywhere! First thing's first! We," She glanced over to Julia and Hwoarang and Kazuya. "We decided last night that it wasn't Jamie's fault! Jin was doing what he felt was right! And if Kazuya hadn't stopped him, then Jamie would have laid down his life to protect Jin."

"It was a tough decision that Kazama had to make." Hwoarang reflected.

"But he knew that if Jamie were to die then it would have taken months to find and train Jamie's successor…and it's time we don't have."

"Besides, the Devil inside of Jin is the other half that was inside of myself…those that took Jin will not kill him…and they won't turn him…they're going to exploit the Devil within him…we have time to save him…not a lot of it…but we have some if we keep moving…and quit playing this idiotic blame game." Kazuya finished.

Jamie was amazed and awash with relief that his friends cared about him still.

"Well…where to next?" Jamie asked.

"Well, the next Chakra orb was in the Temple of Kali in India…but an adventurer beat us to it." The Cardinal stated.

_Adventurer? Could it be…_

Jamie's ears perked up at that bit of information…one of Justin's best friends from high school was an adventurer…a world renowned one at that…27 year old Dimitri Helios…but…he would never work for the bad guys…it didn't make any sense…Jamie realized that he better dip back into the conversation.

"…He's in London England right now…tomorrow, there will be an auction for the orb…unfortunately we don't believe he knows exactly what it does…logic states that Jinpachi's men will try to intercept him on the way."

"So…we protectin' him or what?" Hwoarang asked.

"That won't be necessary…Dimitri's pretty…well, he's more then capable of looking out for himself…" Jamie interrupted.

"Hey, Steve's in England now too…with Christie…he's got a fight in London tomorrow night with Marduk." Xiao said

"Then we need to help them too…I mean that one vampire's pretty relentless…he tried to kill Xiao…he's probably going to gun for them too." Jamie stated.

Suddenly, everyone got quiet and gave uncomfortable glances around the table.

"Jamie," Xiao said. "Last night we did some research on that vampire and Kazuya remembered something…"

"What?" Jamie asked on pins and needles.

"Jamie…that vampire is…you…you from another dimension…" Julia stated.

A million things ran through Jamie's mind but he could only utter one syllable for a response.

"Oh."

Author's Note: Hey, sorry it took so long to update, but my parents decided it was time to lay into a guilt trip real bad…so…yeah…anyway, plz don't hate me and sorry it took so long to update! I LOVE EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter Ten: Urban Battleground

Chapter Ten: Urban Battleground

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks to everyone for their reviews please keep it up! Okay…action time! And get ready for another…:pause for dramatic effect: OC!

The sun began its slow descent into the clouds bathing the London metropolis in a buttery, golden hue. Jamie Parker watched the freeway below him…and watched the cars and trucks whiz by at an alarming rate. He stood on a bridge of sorts…it was another road above the main freeway.

The wind whipped strands of his hair loose from its ponytail as he stared at the cars go by.

_Wait for the signal…_

Despite the fact that it was early summer, London seemed unseasonably brisk for some reason. Jamie had managed to slap together a fresh outfit from the clothes he had left behind at the Via de Angelus headquarters. He wore a pair of black Vans tennis shoes, green, baggy cargo pants, a blue t-shirt with a black, coiling dragon on it, and a fitted, black track jacket. Yellow stripes ran up the sleeves and the logo for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was emblazoned on the back.

Two katars were strapped to the inside of the jacket…and a sharp hunting knife was strapped to his leg.

The group had gotten here earlier in the day…and so far, the mission had not been very promising. Steve and Christie had been impossible to reach so Julia and Xiao had been in charge of finding them.

The treasure hunter…he too had become very elusive. But that didn't surprise Jamie that much. He didn't need Nephilim instincts to know who it was…or at least…he was pretty sure who the hunter was.

The only Treasure Hunter that Jamie knew was a twenty seven year old Athens Greece Native named Dimitri Helios. He was somewhat famous in the adventuring field…and more importantly, had known Jamie since the Nephilim was four. After his families four year stint in Japan, the Navy had moved Jamie's family to London England.

Justin started, and finished high school in London, and became best friends with Dimitri Helios. The son of a famous Treasure Hunter, and the heir to a vast shipping empire, Dimitri was the rebellious, black sheep of his family.

He wasn't all to interested in the business of shipping, and naturally, followed in his father's footsteps. Apparently his family in Greece didn't want to be burdened with their wild and rebellious nephew so some of his family friends in England took care of him.

Jamie always viewed Dimitri as some kind of awesomely tough, bad ass; totally cool brother (other then his biological brother of course). Everyone liked him; Jamie remembered that his parents adored him. Dimitri was born and bred in high society and could pull off the sheen and polish of a perfect gentlemen…and turn around and be the total bad ass who got in street fights and bike (motorcycle) street races.

Jamie would never admit it to anyone, but part of the reason he grew his hair out was to emulate Dimitri…even during battles or moments of intense strategizing, Jamie would always seem to ask himself:

_What would Dimitri do?_

Dimitri knew what Jamie was…in fact, he had read a legend about the Nephilim, but had only considered them to be a myth. Actually, the two had joined forces about two summers ago to try to stop a demon from destroying the world and…

_Blah blah blah…trying to destroy the world…big fight…blah blah blah…Nephilim supposed to die but oops, he didn't, and now the VDA is completely stuck with the Nephilim who has the expiration date of a cheeto…aren't you getting just a little too far ahead of yourself Jamie? It's probably not even Dimitri…well…maybe…oh never mind…all I'm saying is that you're gonna look pretty stupid when it turns out that it's NOT him…_

Jamie hated that stupid inner voice that everyone seemed to be born with.

Suddenly, Jamie heard the whine of a motorcycle whoosh beneath him…Hwoarang…

"That's the signal is it not?" Kazuya asked.

"Sounds like it…you ready?" Jamie asked.

Kazuya gave him a commiserating stare. "What? Next are you going to say something American like: 'Let's rock n' roll?'

"No!" Jamie felt his face redden. "Well, not now at least…" He muttered.

"_Nani?"_ Kazuya asked.

"Nothing!" Jamie responded sharply.

True to Hwoarang's word…two rather large trucks were trailing several cars behind. That was their cue…while Julia and Xiao were looking for Steve and Christie, Jamie, Kazuya, and Hwoarang were supposed to trail the Treasure Hunter who held the Chakra Orb for "Wisdom".

He was driving a red and black Suzuki motorcycle on his way to an auction…the plan was to get to him first…and possibly protect him from the hordes of undead that would most likely appear as they so often do to ruin joyous reunions and the like.

Jamie gave a quick glance at Kazuya and then the two ran…sprinted…and everything past by Jamie in a blur…suddenly, he felt weightless as he jumped the urban chasm…time seemed to be meaningless in these few microseconds…but that's all they were…microseconds and then gravity worked it's magic and Jamie felt the familiar heard the hollow thump as he expertly rolled onto the truck.

He hopped up to make sure that Kazuya made it…he did…and now, all Jamie had to do was hold on for just a few seconds more. The truck would take them closer to the treasure hunter.

Carefully, he stood up and made sure to find a steady means of support. And once he did, he stared out at the cars that passed him...he watched Hwoarang several cars up…and…for a second he saw what looked like a red and black Suzuki about three cars ahead of Hwoarang…and about a dozen or two ahead of Jamie and Kazuya.

The driver wore a black helmet and a matching black leather jacket that was completely zipped up. He wore a pair of blue boot cut jeans and a pair of old school, blue Addidas.

Jamie couldn't catch any more glimpses however because at that moment a red pentagram appeared in the road…and a huge, pulsating whirlwind tunnel was firmly at the pentagram's center.

"Oh shit…" Jamie began.

Unfortunately, Jamie knew exactly what it was…a gateway…a gateway into one of the millions of hell dimensions…whenever these showed up it meant that some of the most powerful demons imaginable would spill forth.

It was a rare occurrence that these gates would actually open…the universe was all about balance and cosmic rules…The Creator, Jamie supposed, would think it unfair to let the full bred demons of hell run rampant on this plane of existence…powerful spells and incantations had to be performed to open one…and they couldn't stay open for very long.

All the demons that existed on this plane of existence were not full bred…only half bred…or mixed with other races…however; full bred demons…like those in hell were forces to be reckoned with.

They poured out in streams…they looked like black tarps with unaffected, expressionless, eggshell white faces. Their eyes gleamed a crimson red; and they wielded huge scythes.

"What are they?" Kazuya asked.

"Dead!" Jamie called back with resolve.

He wished that he could be as brave as he sounded. These demons were known as Hell's Vanguards. They were only allowed on the mortal plane to collect the souls of the dead who deserved eternal torment. Essentially, when people think that they see the Grim Reaper or Death, they see these guys.

Jamie was sure that they weren't allowed here…that someone brought them here through powerful rituals…whenever things like this happened; it usually meant the end of the line for a Nephilim…Jamie was going to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Suddenly, all hell (literally) broke loose as the pile up started. The demons were smart in causing the pile up…after all, they nearly killed Jamie!

Immediately, several cars slammed on their brakes...making Jamie's truck jackknife, and fling the Nephilim off the truck and through the air. He landed several feet ahead and slammed onto someone's hood…his back shattered their windshield.

Normally, that would have killed anyone…but with Nephilim strength endurance and…healing powers…he was alright. Hwoarang's bike had been destroyed, and he went to work attacking the Vanguards.

"Be careful!" Jamie called.

Immediately, the Vanguards all locked onto the Nephilim and attacked in high pitched, screaming shouts. He dodged their razor sharp scythes, kicked, punched, hacked and slashed with his twin katars. They screamed, and several of them died, but there were so many!

Hwoarang leapt into the fray and attacked with razor sharp spin kicks and crippling roundhouses. Jamie spun through the air with his twin swords and decapitated several of them…however, one dug his scythe into the flesh of Jamie's calf and pulled.

He pulled hard.

Jamie screamed in complete and utter agony as his world turned red. The creature had dragged Jamie back down to the ground, and was about to deliver the killing blow. Jamie knew he was finished…Hwoarang was dealing with four of them…and the Treasure Hunter was…where was he?

Jamie didn't notice, but the Hunter was still on his bike. He drove into the fray and slammed hard on the brakes making the top half of his bike shoot in the air. Next, he turned it, making the top half of the bike swing around in a vicious circle. Four or five of the creatures were decapitated and carried off in holy flames of blue. He then noticed a gaggle of demons surrounding Jamie…and attacking Kazuya and Hwoarang…

The hunter revved his engine…to signal a warning…and gunned it as hard as he could. At the last second, he flipped off the bike and shouted through a muffled voice.

"MOVE!" Jamie and the others heard it and they jumped.

Jamie sort of leapt using the top half of his body as one of his legs had been mangled. The demons turned, just in time to see the bike coming towards them.

It slammed into the black mass of evil, and the hunter removed a Desert Eagle Magnum from his holster and shot the fuel tank of the bike. The resulting explosion destroyed the last of the horde and flung Jamie to somewhat of a safe distance.

"Are you alright?" Kazuya asked.

"I'll be fine…it'll heal…it just hurts to…y'know, move…" Jamie said.

"Let's hope it'll heal soon…we need to stop the bleeding." Hwoarang helped Jamie up and leaned him heavily on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, the only thing really damaged is my pride and I don't think I can fix that-" Jamie began.

"Actually, for that, I would've suggested chicken fingers dunked in apple juice…but I'm pretty sure you've outgrown that." A familiar voice said.

Jamie and the others turned…and they saw the biker…the hunter they were supposed to track. He removed his helmet and shook loose his jet black hair…he hadn't changed since Jamie had seen him last…the only distinct difference was the line of stubble across his cheeks and defined jaw.

He smiled, a brilliant one that probably turned a lot of women on to the field of adventuring.

"Are you the one who took the Chakra orb for wisdom from the Temple of Kali?" Kazuya asked, all business.

"Yeah, that's me, Dimitri Helios…I guess it'd be stupid for me to ask why it's such a big deal." Dimitri began. "And I guess I should thank you guys for sendin' the Nephilim out here to watch my back."

Author's Note: Alright, I know what you're gonna say: "I AM SO SICK OF ALL THESE F-ING OC'S!" But don't worry, there's only one more and they won't come until much later! Anyway, expect more Tekken characters and expect an appearance from vamp. Jamie, Steve, Christie, Ling, Julia, and…Marduk! In the next chappie…oh, and expect Asuka in like…hm…maybe…three chappies from now? Okay, peace out everyone! LOVE TO ALL! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Gladiator Games

Chapter Eleven: Gladiator Games

Authors Note: Hey again! Enjoy! Oh, this is kinda based on Marduk's T5 ending…And please read and review!

Ling Xiaoyu sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose…she had a deadly combination of a sinus and a stress headache. She felt as if her head was being held in some kind of bare trap with dull teeth sinking into her brain.

She and Julia had been up and down the streets of London all day trying to find tickets for Steve's fight tonight.

_A massacre could happen tonight…hundreds of people could die…and you could miss it because you couldn't get fucking tickets…way to go Ling…_

Actually, the two had managed to procure tickets…the girls had paid an obscene amount of money from a scalper for seats in the nosebleed section.

"Y'know, we're hot chicks with martial arts skills…and we work for a secret organization now…couldn't we just sneak in or something?" Julia asked.

"Probably; but it's something that just isn't that necessary…I mean, Hwoarang, Kazuya and Jamie just got out of a horrendous pile up on the highway and I doubt that they'd want to sneak in after dealing with all that." Xiao explained matter-of-factly.

Inwardly, she was surprised at how calm she had become over the past couple of days. Her lover was gone, she didn't know where he was or what had happened to him, and was now thrust back into a war with demons and darkness after a six month reprieve.

Of course, none of this was very new…as sad as it was, she had been used to Jin leaving her before. Once after the 3rd tournament…and again after the 4th…but this was different…he was truly…truly gone…and unlike the previous instances…Xiao knew that he was in danger.

Unfortunately, she shared a bit of the same apprehension that everyone else (especially Jamie) felt about working with Kazuya. He offered no apologies for what had happened when he was under Devil's thrall…and while he was trying to atone, he never changed his glacial attitude.

Of course, Kazuya was never known to be the warm fuzzy type…but Xiao could understand and justify Jamie's reaction towards the Mishima…after all; it was by Kazuya's hand that Jamie had nearly died…

_Well, let's be honest Ling; technically he was dead…I mean, he hadn't been breathing for about twenty minutes_

Xiaoyu breathed inwardly and closed her eyes…she wished she had something for her headache…she knew that if she could just rest for a half hour she'd be okay…she had been so tired lately, and even when she did sleep she woke up more tired then she had been before.

"Xiao!" Julia called.

"Huh?" She asked blearily.

"Hwoarang just called my cell…they've saved the adventurer and he has the Chakra Orb of 'Wisdom'…anyway, they're gonna meet us at the theatre." Julia explained.

"Alright then, let's go!" Xiao answered.

The roar of the crowd was intense. Jamie and the others sat in the nosebleed section of the huge amphitheatre. Jamie tried to drown out the noise but it wasn't helping…as much as he hated to admit it, he was chomping ferociously on a bag of popcorn and downing a huge soda.

The Nephilim hadn't eaten anything all day and he was starved…and yet, he continued to watch the fight. Fortunately, Marduk wasn't ready to fight Steve yet…instead he was going up against two "champion" boxers (even though Jamie thought that there was honestly something to be desired among these two).

Marduk laughed maniacally as he bludgeoned the two nameless boxers. Jamie realized that he was just toying with them…having some warped, sick, twisted version of fun with them. Finally, he picked both of them up in his huge, beefy hands, and slammed their heads together.

"This isn't even a cage match…how in the hell is he getting away with this?" Dimitri asked.

"He's Marduk…he can do whatever he wants." Hwoarang responded flippantly.

"And to think I let him in that tournament…" Kazuya mused.

"Yeah," Xiao questioned. "Why did you?"

"With all the other murderers and power seekers I figured that he would fit right in."

"Yeah, other then the fact that he is completely unbalanced…at least the others have somewhat of a shred of sanity." Julia answered.

"He can't get away with this…" Jamie said distantly.

"I'LL TAKE ANYONE ON! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Marduk bellowed.

No one noticed, but Jamie clenched his fists so tightly that he was shaking…his jaw was firmly set in anger.

"I can!" He said in the faintest whisper.

"Jamie, what-" Hwoarang asked.

Jamie didn't have time to hear the rest because at that moment Jamie leapt up and ran down the stairs taking them three to four at a time. With Nephilim speed he made it to the center ring, and leapt through the ropes.

Shock and awe permeated throughout the audience…Jamie hadn't noticed but Steve was standing in the corner prepping and swinging punches at an imaginary opponent…he turned at the sudden roar of the crowd.

"Jamie, what the hell!" Steve asked.

Jamie stood in the center of the ring and looked up…looked at Marduk…the bulbs countless camera flashes twinkled throughout the crowd.

"Looks like we've got a turn of events folks! Welcome Jamie Parker, one of the famous contenders in the King Of Iron Fist Tournament! You won't see a match like this everyday!" The announcer said.

Marduk turned and gave a grin that reminded Jamie of when a wolf sees a helpless bunny rabbit trapped.

"Well well well…look who it is…the pretty boy teen dream from the tournament…s'matter Jamie? You pissed because I'm livin' it up after the fight and you're stuck in a losing battle against boogey men?"

Jamie didn't mean too, but he gave off the slightest of shocked expressions at this bit of information…how did Marduk know about Nephilim? Craig Marduk was as strong as an ox and just about as smart it just didn't make any sense…

"Oh yeah, I'm smarter then I look…I found out all about you…Chosen to fight demons and shit…that's the only reason you beat me…if you didn't have those freaky powers you'd be just as helpless as those guys over there!" Marduk gestured towards the comatose boxers that he had just thrashed.

"Powers or not…I did beat you Marduk…and you're wrong…I'm ecstatic to see you; I've been saving up a big honkin' can of whoop ass just for you!" Jamie finished as he dropped into a fighters stance.

The bell rang and Jamie immediately unleashed a jumping front snap kick…when he landed, Jamie spun into a reverse hook…the attack made Craig stagger.

"Aw, I've missed hurting you Marduk!" Jamie said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Marduk roared and grabbed Jamie…he picked the Nephilim up, and attempted to fling him out of the ring. As Jamie flew he quickly grabbed the robe and swung back into the ring…kicking Marduk in the face.

_Hunh…who knew I'd use 10th grade Physical Science in the real world…nice to know that centripetal force is my friend…_

"What's going on Jamie? Did they ask you to fight too?" Steve asked.

"Naw…there's trouble a-brewin' with demons and stuff and-" Jamie began.

Unfortunately, Marduk got up, and back kicked Jamie hard in the gut…the Nephilim groaned in agony as he landed against the ropes. Steve immediately went to work attacking Marduk. Jamie slowly managed to get up…and as he did, he noticed the others running down to help…with…Christie in tow.

_Great, we're all together, now all we gotta do is get the hell outta dodge!_

Jamie lay in the middle of the unconscious boxers…but before he could get up he heard a familiar snarl…

"Oh shit!" Jamie barked.

How could he have been so stupid! This was all a trap! The boxers immediately leapt up and bared their fangs. Before Jamie could do anything, they grabbed his arms and held him in place. He struggled against them but they were too strong. Marduk walked forward and grinned.

He pulled out his huge…beefy hand…hands that looked like they could crush televisions and brought it down on Jamie's head.

"NO!" Jamie screamed.

Marduk began to tighten his grip on Jamie's head as the Nephilim struggled.

"Dr. Abel paid me a ton of money to set this baby up…for someone who goes to college you sure ain't that smart."

Jamie continued to struggle and he felt Marduk's fingers continue to tighten, finally, he let out one last, desperate, piercing cry…then, he was dropped.

"Hey, why don'tcha pick on someone else!" Hwoarang bellowed as he hook kicked Marduk in the head.

Marduk growled in frustration as he dropped Jamie. Kazuya and Dimitri had taken out the vampires while Steve, Xiao, and Christie grabbed Jamie out of the way.

"…Christie? You're okay?" Jamie asked blearily.

"Yeah," Christie smiled. "We're safe, just get us outta here Jamie!"

Marduk fell…he wasn't gonna get up.

"We got a helicopter waiting for us above the hotel across the street!" Julia called through the crowd's roar.

So the group left.

"Lean on me," Dimitri said to Jamie.

"…thanks…" Jamie breathed.

The streets and the hotel were quiet…it only took about ten minutes to make it to the roof…and there…they saw the most beautiful thing imaginable…the helicopter…it was coming.

"DOWN HERE!" Xiao called waving her arms.

Honestly, Jamie figured that the helicopter couldn't have come at a better time…after all, they were all tired, and Jamie needed to heal…he already had the headache from hell…and he could feel blood leak from his ears.

They needed to wait about five minutes for the chopper to get close enough…and…at that last minute…Jamie heard something in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"…Feel the wrath of God…"

Slowly…Jamie turned…and faced the speaker…and when he did he felt his heart sink…

Author's Note: Yes, I am very evil for not updating frequently and ending the chappie on a cliff hanger…and for that I am very sorry and all I can do is say that I'm currently studying for finals so I can only update when I can…so for that I need to apologize…please don't hate me and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Beneath You

Chapter Twelve: Beneath You

Authors Note: Heyz! Okay, I know everybody is dying to know who the "mysterious voice" is…so…here ya go!

"Feel the wrath of God…"

Jamie's heart sank and his blood ran cold as ice. The voice had the unique pitch of being strikingly high pitched and yet gravely at the same time. The phrase was Japanese, and unfortunately he knew exactly what it meant…slowly, Jamie turned and stared into a familiar face.

"…Jin…" Jamie almost whispered.

Everyone turned and saw him standing there.

He wasn't too far away, only about five feet away. Jamie had fought hundreds of thousands of demons before…none very aesthetically pleasing to the eye…and most would strike fear into the hearts of men…but this was one of the rare occasions where a demon actually terrified him.

Maybe it was because of the startling familiarity of Jin's latest form.

His skin was almost as pale as alabaster…really, he had the appearance of a vampire's pale form…or perhaps a drug addict. He grinned at the group, and Jamie saw rows of sharp, pointed teeth that could probably rip through someone's jugular the same way a child sinks his teeth into a candy bar.

His chest was a mess of black, lightning bolt shaped marks, and his eyes held the appearance of some kind of feral jungle cat. Perhaps the most dramatic changes on his person were the bull-like horns that protruded from his temples, and the raven's feather black wings coming out of his shoulder blades.

"Oh God…oh God no…" Xiao murmured.

Her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Hello lover." Jin answered wolfishly to Xiao.

"Kazama…what…" Hwoarang asked speechless.

"Ah, Jin's little enemy…I'm above all that as I am a higher being now…the Nephilim's vampiric doppelganger helped me rise above Jin's pathetic mental barriers…but that doesn't stop me from killing you all anyway."

Suddenly, Jin's forehead began to split open…

"GET DOWN NOW!" Jamie screamed.

Everyone ducked as the piercing beam shot from Jin's head…the laser hit a tank and it exploded in a fiery plume.

"What the hell…" Dimitri asked as he withdrew his desert eagle.

Back about four years ago or so, Jamie would have relied on Dimitri for all the answers...and now Dimitri obviously didn't have them, but to his credit he was keeping an extremely cool head…after all, in his line of work as a treasure hunter, one had to keep a cool head if they wanted it attached to their shoulders.

Dimitri fired off a couple of rounds at Jin as he began to advance on Julia and Christie. The bullets did nothing to Jin…it only annoyed him.

"Might as well be attacking this guy with trained fleas…" Dimitri murmured.

Devil Jin turned and ran at the adventurer…Dimitri began hopping backwards firing off rounds…while Jin began brandishing terrible claws that could slash an adventurer or a Nephilim's flesh to ribbons and peel their skin off like an apple peel.

Jin swiped at Dimitri, and he cried in pain as the claws raked across his chest.

"DIMITRI!" Jamie cried.

The helicopter finally got close enough to pick everyone up and Steve began escorting the girls to safety.

"JUST GO!" Dimitri called back.

Dimitri was hunched over, clutching his wound attempting to staunch the flow of blood…ideally, Jamie should have just left him, but he had left Jin before and he was not about to lose another friend.

Jamie leapt into the battle with a jumping side kick to Jin's head. He roared angrily and whirled around, his wings hit Jamie in the face and the Nephilim stumbled.

"What's the matter Nephilim," Jin said angrily. "You look like you've seen a ghost?" He asked.

Somewhere, Jamie heard the voice before…but where?

"I'd saved up so much nostalgia since our last encounter that I must say that I'm saddened by the fact that you won't be sharing any of your trademark witty banter."

Jamie felt like he couldn't move…suddenly, Jin grabbed Jamie roughly by his shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Jamie cried pitifully.

"You have no idea how much I hate you! You destroyed my other half…but that's okay, I'll just absorb your spirit to make up for it."

"How can you be back…no…I killed you…I drove you out…no…" Jamie murmured.

His eyes were glassy with tears and the sheer horror…at that second Jin's forehead split open…Jamie struggled, but realized he wasn't getting anywhere. Jamie was setting into pure panic and he needed to do something…like now!

Desperately, Jamie snorted, hawked back a nasty loogie and spit into Devil Jin's face. Jamie remembered when he was ten, and just learning how to skate, Justin had become a pro skater by that time, and he, Bam, and Tony Hawk were teaching him one afternoon, and one of the earlier lessons Jamie learned was how to spit.

_If there's one thing a good boarder needs to learn how to do is to hawk a big one…_

It worked, Jin was so stunned that he dropped Jamie, and he landed on his butt. The Nephilim wasn't out of the woods yet though…he crawled backwards, but couldn't find the strength to get back up. Finally, the guys came to help.

Hwoarang axe kicked Jin in the temple, while Dimitri and Kazuya bum rushed the demon off the roof.

"Always told Kazama he should jump off a building…and now that he's the big bad I get an excuse to not only watch him fall, but to push him off." Hwoarang murmured.

"We have to go…whenever I'm in this situation they always get back up." Dimitri murmured still clutching his wounded chest.

"Under extreme stress the gene comes out…he's powerful if he's half of mine…we need to leave now!" Kazuya advised.

"Two steps ahead of ya boss, let's get the hell out…c'mon Jamie!" Steve called.

They helped the Nephilim into the helicopter and as they flew away Jamie looked into the abyss of the alley below.

"Jin…I'll save you…I promise…" Jamie murmured.

He turned to the others and looked at them with a hard edge. "Mishima Zaibatsu." He stated simply.

"What?" Xiao asked struggling to wipe her tears.

"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of my friends in danger and I want to end it! Somehow, someway I know that the Zaibatsu is behind it and I am fucking sick of this wild goose chase! They want a war huh? Well I say that we give them one!"

Author's Note: 'kay, sorry this chappie was so short but I hope you enjoy it! Next stop, Mishima Zaibatsu but don't worry this story is not gonna end anytime soon! Let's just say that in the next couple of chappies we will meet some more Tekken Characters, see another OC, and the biggest baddest bad guy of them all! Oh, and please read and review because I love the assurance of my peers and I need it!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Original Sins

Chapter Thirteen: Original Sins

Author's Note: Okay, this chappie takes place during the events in England…the following two chapters will set the stage for the raid of the Zaibatsu…they'll explain why certain characters will be at the Zaibatsu…wait…I'm confusing myself…sorry it's late, and I just took my sociology exam…I think I did good on it, but my brain's kinda fried…but anyway, this chappie delves more into Jamie's personal/romantic life and stuff…anyway, please read and review!

_Treasure Island Florida_

_3:45 pm_

The gray mid afternoon thunder grumbled into Mina's bright bedroom as she sat on her bed. Strewn around the rumpled sheets were countless vials of make up, lip gloss, eye liner, and various other beauty products. The nineteen year old Korean girl had pulled her black, red streaked hair into a lop-sided bun, and wore a pair of Jamie's old basketball shorts and a fitted tank top.

She was bored…anxious…nervous and tired all at the same time…and, whenever she felt this way, she tended to do annoyingly girlish things…like her make up…and give herself a pedicure.

Jamie had left about two days ago.

_Hasn't called either…wait…don't do that Mina…don't be a bitch…he's the Nephilim he's saving the world and all… he probably can't call because he's been so busy…or dead…NO! STOP IT!_

She sighed angrily…deciding it was best not to let her mind wander, she began to focus on painting her toenails a dark red…the label on the tiny bottle read: Worship Me Wine…and she applied the polish with expert care.

Mina knew that it was impractical to spend so much time "beautifying" herself. After all, she had Tae Kwon Do classes to teach at 4:30. Her parents had left on a business trip earlier that day, leaving her to run the family business. Wearing make up and sparring were never good combinations, but she felt that if she didn't busy herself then she would worry about Jamie…and that was something that she really didn't want to do.

"And look what I'm reduced to," She murmured. "I'm no better than those stuck up bitches from high school that spent class time doing hair and makeup."

Mina never saw herself as overly girly…she knew that she was pretty, but not in a stuck up way. She never spent hours looking in the mirror, and she never thought that the world revolved around her. She took care of herself, kept active, and had the body to prove it…fifteen years of ballet, six years of hip hop and modern dance…and, well, nineteen years of Tae Kwon Do had given her a tight body.

When she had met Jamie, she felt immediately drawn to him…she knew that they clicked…Jamie knew that they clicked. They definitely had a chemistry…but it always seemed like right before the two would ever step up in a relationship…something would come up.

Right before one of the many Apocalypses that she and Jamie always seemed to get involved in, the two had had sex…it was consensual, and done with that desperate "we're all gonna die, the world is going to end" scenario.

Of course, they had survived the battle, but Mina and Jamie simply labeled the incident as a fluke…a mistake…and left it at that. Mina never had any regrets over it and the two remained great friends…although recently, she began to develop feelings again for the Nephilim…and she was pretty sure that Jamie was beginning to feel that way as well.

"But of course, once again, the world is going to be sucked into Hell unless the Nephilim does something about it…" Mina paused…sat up and stretched. She sighed and shook loose her ponytail. "I guess there's no use bitching about it…" She looked at herself in the mirror. "Jamie'll be back soon and maybe then…well, maybe we'll get a chance to talk."

She sighed and changed into a pair of dark blue flared jeans, and a fitted, black t-shirt. The t-shirt was a simple one…it bore a small caption of Orlando Bloom in full Pirates of the Caribbean regalia. Like most girls, she loved that movie, when it had come out, she and Maureen must have watched about ten times in the theatre.

Mina thought that Orlando Bloom's character in the movie had the personality of Jamie, and that only made her like the actor more.

She walked into her kitchen and was about to make herself something light to eat but she never got the chance…suddenly, the sliding glass door to her porch shattered open and dozens of armed men in biker helmets rushed into the kitchen.

Mina screamed in terror, but quickly tried to fight them off.

After all, she was Kim Seung Mina…the daughter of a well known martial arts champion…fourth degree black belt in tae kwon do… demon hunter two years running…and an official "sidekick" to the Nephilim.

She unleashed a flurry of kicks, punches and grapples…she had managed to take down about five of them, but they just kept coming.

_Don't know how long I can-_

She didn't finish before one of the Tekken Force members smacked her in the back of the head with his rifle. Mina screamed in pain as she fell.

She tried to move, but she could feel herself slipping into the soft warm waves of unconsciousness…they crashed against her mind like waves against the coast.

As Mina lay there struggling she noticed a pair of somewhat familiar pair of black boots.

"…Hello lover." His velvety smooth voice echoed through her mind.

He picked her up, and Mina realized to her horror that it was the same vampire that attacked her neighborhood a few days before. She looked into his cruel, cold eyes and realized something…it was…it was Jamie…

"…Jamie?" She asked.

"In my dimension you're still alive but in hiding…maybe we can fix that…maybe we can be together…together for eternity…" He craned his neck lower and lower until Mina felt his fangs graze her neck.

"…help…" She gasped.

"Surely you can trouble me for one last kiss…" Jamie murmured, his black hair tickling her face.

"Sir," A Tekken Force member interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but we need her for the ritual at the Zaibatsu."

"Right," Jamie grinned, turned, and snapped the force member's neck. "I wish people didn't exist."

He kissed her then, longingly and fiercely…and even though Mina was fading she could feel the kiss was without love…during it, Mina finally passed out, the roar of her head was the last thing that she heard.

_Jamie…plea-_

Author's Note: 'kay, I know I'm evil for not making this chappie necessarily about Tekken…but this chappie needed to happen…next chappie will be about Asuka so stay tuned! And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Feel My Pain

Chapter Fourteen: Feel my Pain

Authors Note: Okay…um…not much to say…unfortunately my life is somewhat boring and routine at the moment…oh wait, I do have news…EVERYONE JOIN MY C2 COMMUNITY! It's for OC fic…it'd be super cool if I could get some people on it! I'm gonna try to do what everyone else seems to do by addressing my reviewers.

Element 6: Don't worry Mina's not dead…but if Jamie doesn't get to her in time she will be!

Shadowsin: Hey! OC BATTLE ALL THE WAY! Anyway, down to business, love your story and thank you for saying that you'd be honored if Jamie made an appearance in your story. I'd love to read someone else's interpretation of my character I think it'd be interesting.

Karisan-Thanks for your support and whenever I figure more about the OC battle with Shadowsin I promise to keep you informed!

_It's time…time to make them all pay…time to make them feel my pain…_

Asuka Kazama's face was a perfect mask of steel hatred and determination. The night sky was starless, the only illumination coming from the full moon which hung in the sky like a watchful parent.

She walked with purpose through the streets of downtown Tokyo at a somewhat fast pace…she was determined…determined to end their line…their cursed blood.

_That blood courses through my veins too…and in my brother's…they killed my mother…they took my father away…and now it's up to me to stop them._

Her hatred for the Mishima family was what fueled her to do this…tonight; she was going to raid the Zaibatsu and destroy the Devil Gene once and for all. Asuka didn't know much about it, but she did know that her brother had it; her father had it, and her grandfather tried to exploit it.

Asuka didn't know why Heihachi wanted it so…after all, the sufferers were…possessed…by some creature from the depths of Hell. And while she hadn't seen him since the tournament ended, she knew that her brother Jin was in the Devil's clutches…and it was up to her to save him.

Of course, to defeat something like that she needed information…and the Zaibatsu was where she could find it…and while she was there, she might as well take out as many of the Tekken Force as she could. The kitana strapped across her back, the hunting knife strapped to her thigh, and the small submachine gun strapped to her thigh would see to it that Asuka got all the information she needed.

She didn't have time to change, so she still wore her school uniform…she thought that she did look a little silly, but there was no one to impress tonight not that she would have cared anyway…when she wasn't wearing her uniform she was either wearing dark colors or her Aikkido gi.

As Asuka walked her heart thudded in her chest…there was a very real chance that she could die tonight…the Zaibatsu was heavily guarded with many traps…but if it were to happen this way then…well, then it was meant to be.

She didn't mean to sound cocky, but she honestly felt as if there really wasn't anyone that she couldn't take out…well…except for…him…

He was a tall, blonde haired blue eyed American teenager named Jamie Parker. To Asuka, he looked like a typical American, brain dead surfer…sort of like he belonged more on a beach then in a fighting tournament…she had underestimated him and paid for it dearly by losing her place in the tournament.

She had lost the opportunity to bond with her estranged brother…but more importantly, she had lost the prospect of avenging her father's death by defeating his murderer Feng W'ei.

She remembered the fight well…it was on December 19th 2004…and the arena it was staged at was known as the "burning village". In an effort to make the tournament more bombast and over the top, producers had actually built an old Japanese village and torched it especially for a fight…Jamie and Asuka had been the lucky pair to try it out.

She remembered thinking that he wasn't even dressed for the fight. Most of the fighters wore gi's, or comfortable work out clothes. Jamie wore a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of dark green cargo pants. The sweatshirt had a cartoon chipmunk on it with braces across his buck teeth. Below his face the phrase: SKATEBOARD! Was emblazoned on it.

"Is this right? I can't believe they'd actually build something this cool then torch it…" Jamie marveled.

He tied his hair into a low ponytail, then retied into a bun. "_Asuka dannai?" _He asked.

"_Etawah Jamie."_ He finished.

"Your accent is lousy…cut the small talk, you ready to fight or not?" Asuka barked.

And the two fought, he won the first round, she won the second, and they neck and neck in the third. Their fight had actually progressed into one of the burning buildings…and Asuka had lost only because she had tried to punch Jamie, who dodged the blow, and she struck the main timber on the crumbling house.

They only had seconds to get out, and while Jamie helped her, he had grabbed her and flung her out in time, she couldn't get back up to finish the fight…Jamie had won.

Asuka wasn't one to hate people…particularly those who had saved her life, but if anything she was just annoyed with Jamie. Why did he have to be so damn helpful!

She neared the Zaibatsu building…it would have been insane to enter from the main lobby, but she found a back entrance through an alley. As she walked she heard a trashcan clatter to the ground…and two grinning vampires greet her.

"What's the matter sweetie, lost or something?" The first asked.

"Can't find your way back from the library?" The second one asked.

Asuka didn't answer…quickly; she unhooked her gun and fired a string of bullets in an arc, tearing a diagonal hole into the first vampire. While he staggered she holstered her gun, hook kicked the creature in the face, unholstered her kitana and sliced its head off.

After the tournament she learned everything…about the demons…forces of darkness…and the Nephilim…which she later found out to be Jamie…she wasn't one, but she had found arcane texts that taught the unique blend of martial arts that made up a Nephilim's general fighting style

Through the cleansing flames she could see the second vampire…a shocked expression on his face.

"…how'd you do that…you…you're just a girl…" He gasped.

He attempted to escape but as Asuka shouldered her kitana she took out her hunting knife and threw it at the vampire…it penetrated the creature's heart and killed it.

"Funny…that's what I keep telling myself…" Asuka stated simply as she walked towards the back of the Zaibatsu.

Author's Note: Okay…next chappie expect Jamie and the gang to make a full return! Anyway, much love to everyone…plz READ AND REVIEW! AND PLEASE JOIN MY C2 COMMUNITY!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A New Fear

Chapter Fifteen: A New Fear.

Author's Note: 'K, not a lot new here…hope you like this chappie and plz read and review!

Jamie Parker shifted uncomfortably in his new outfit...his black sneakers made loud echoes against the tiles and crunched glass. He, Hwoarang, and Xiaoyu made their way through the dark halls of the Mishima Zaibatsu's sixth floor (there were fifteen). The mission at hand was largely a stealth one (something Jamie had never been particularly good at).

_Hell, couldn't even beat the stealth missions in the Tenchu games…always had to have Justin do it for me…and now I'm doing a real life mission that requires silence…Nephilim DOES NOT equal ninja people!_

Still, Jamie was the one who wanted to "take the fight to them" so he supposed that he was getting what he wanted. Before they left, the helicopter pilot suggested that this be a "black ops" mission and that everyone "looked like a road cone" so he had packed form fitting, black, light weight Kevlar suits that reminded Jamie vaguely of ninja wear.

Jamie was never one for the secret agent thing…the suits clung to the team like skin…and Jamie had to tie his hair up and place it under a black beanie…several blonde tendrils had escaped and clung peskily in the Nephilim's face…he brushed them away as best he could.

Everyone was outfitted with a cool utility belt that held everything but the kitchen sink in it…Jamie had no idea how to use the contraption and felt a little embarrassed that he was the only one who didn't get all the gadgets and gizmos right off the bat.

Hell, even Christie got the hang of it!

Still, he was not about to let the others know that.

Officially, it had been hour number three of the mission…as usual, Julia had taken her usual perch in the main control room on the first floor…Christie was her vigilant body guard and resident "monitor watcher".

Julia went to work trying to unlock everything…whoever was running the Zaibatsu now in Kazuya's absence was clever…during his coma, his all access pass to the Zaibatsu had been severely downsized to a level 2 pass. Apparently, pass restrictions were an extremely long and arduous process and it took them months to get Kazuya's pass from a level 7 (all access) to a level 2.

The level 2 pass was extremely annoying in the fact that Kazuya could open some locks…and some doors…but not the incriminating areas…such as most of the labs, a prison, and the rather (at least to Jamie) laughable, Mishima Zaibatsu "Throne Room".

Just thinking about it made Jamie roll his eyes in annoyance.

"its way too quiet here…where're the Tekken Force? Where's evil uber Kazama? Where's vamp you?" Hwoarang asked turning to Jamie. "I mean, this is the Zaibatsu! I was thinking there'd be…a huge fight…alarms blaring…guns blasting…all that shit!"

"I don't even think I want to know what happened here…" Xiao piped up.

The halls had been pretty quiet so far…as silent as a tomb to be precise…but the next corner that the trio rounded was far from pristine…glass littered the floor…blood was spattered everywhere…and Tekken Force members littered the ground.

"Oh God…" Jamie whispered.

A whole squadron of Tekken Force were scattered about and bore a sickening resemblance to a child's broken doll lying in a corner. Legs and limbs were bent the wrong way and their cracked helmets and broken necks glared at the trio obscenely.

"What the hell happened here?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Julia, Christie? Are you guys seeing this!" Hwoarang asked through his headset.

"Yeah," Christie crackled in. "Dimitri and Steve are in the fourth floor and their saying it's just as worse."

"Do we know what caused this?" Jamie asked.

"No, we haven't seen anything…but a lot of these monitors are so damaged that there are some floors that we can't see yet…I'm working on it but even Kazuya's not sure what did this."

"Great…did I mention how much I hate surprises?" Jamie asked.

Suddenly a loud roar reverberated throughout the fourth floor. To Jamie, it sounded rather shrill…yet mechanical at the same time…sort of like a cow going through a giant blender.

"Hwoarang…" Xiao began.

The two exchanged a glance as if they knew what it was…and they wore expressions of utter terror.

"You guys? What is-"

Jamie didn't get to finish before three eight foot tall humanoid creatures entered the hall. They had glowing red eyes, and bulging muscles. Each had blonde haired Mohawks against their pale…almost shining skin. They wore green army camo pants, boots and green tanktops.

One of them grinned wickedly at Jamie, as if he wanted to share a private joke with the Nephilim…one where the punch line involved ripping off Jamie's arm and beating him to death with it.

"OH SHIT! JULES! WE GOT JACKS!" Hwoarang screamed.

"Listen, don't fight them…they're too strong just RUN!" Julia called.

"Sounds good to me!" Xiao exclaimed.

The three ran down the hall and the Jacks followed suit…for being so big they certainly were fast…Jamie didn't run as fast as the others…as he was concentrating more on their safety then his.

Whenever something was "stronger then normal" it was usually the Nephilim's job to fight it…but it was also the Nephilim's job to stay alive as long as possible…and until he could find an effective way to combat these creepy, robotic, Terminator knock-offs he needed to stay out of their way!

This way then that, the three ran down the halls and the Jacks were gaining.

"I don't know how much longer I can run…" Xiao panted.

"There's no way we can take all these guys." Hwoarang stated.

The three came to a hall that split three ways, and wordlessly they went down them…the plan worked, and the three robots went down the separate halls.

"Crappity crap…" Jamie murmured.

His hall ended in a spacious, waiting room of sorts complete with rather large, gaping windows…he looked around panickedly for some kind of escape, he found a door, but he couldn't get it open.

"Shit…need a keycard…I need to-" Jamie didn't have time to finish.

The Jack that had followed him bum rushed him away from the door…the blow hurt…hurt like hell actually…it felt like Jamie had been attacked by a wrecking ball.

"AAAUUUURRRRRRGGHHH" Jamie screamed in pain.

He felt a few of his ribs crack…probably broken too…but they should heal…that is if this hulking menace didn't kill him first. Jack quickly picked Jamie up and wrapped his arms around his waist in a deadly embrace. Jamie felt the vice grip tighten on him as he struggled…Jack walked to the window…and with a sickening realization, the Nephilim knew what the monster was going to do.

It didn't even pause to offer a quip about how his death would be torturous or agonizing…instead, it just stared at him with its blank, vacant, robotic stare. Jack flung Jamie as if he were a simple rag doll out the window…Jamie screaming bloody murder on the way down.

Authors Note: Okay, please read and review and love to all!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Hunted

Chapter Sixteen: Hunted

Authors Note: Okay, Jamie fell, and the Jacks attacked…but who else is having trouble with these menaces? And who's behind their rampage? Can they be stopped and just what's so secret about those secret labs?

Karisan- Hey! Summer's here for me so my exams are over…I'm so glad you got a chance to read some ficcies (and made it a point to read mine, I'm honored)…I hope everything's cool with you.

Shadowsin-The latest chappie was awesome! Hwoarang makes a badass warewolf, and I'm honored that Jamie's in the totally kickass story! Anyway, Jamie and Kyo tag team represent!

Element6- Yeah, you're right, Jamie's gonna have a helluva headache…read on and thanks for reviewing!

Asuka Kazama sat in the darkness of the third floor's employee lounge and sighed. She passed the time by checking her inventory and performing a comprehensive damage assessment on herself. Her kitana had a couple of scratches on it…but it would hold up. Her hunting knife was still in relatively good condition, and she had four more clips for her submachine gun.

"I should be fine…just need to stop wasting ammo…need to avoid more conflicts then fight 'em."

By all means Asuka should have left…Tekken Force she could handle but not these robot monsters with 'roid rage.

"Death by bludgeon was never on my list of fun things to do…well, neither was this…" She mumbled to herself.

But, if Asuka left now she'd never get into the labs…or find out how to cure her brother and her own…perhaps…cursed blood.

If she was to die tonight then fine…but she absolutely refused to do it in vain. She was going to find the answers she needed…come hell or high water.

"Jacks or no Jacks…" Asuka finished the thought aloud.

She sighed and groaned as she stared at her uniform. The sweater vest had a rip in it, the white t-shirt was rumpled, and the skirt was frayed at the edges. The principal would kill her when she walked the halls in that…thank god she had a two week vacation starting tomorrow.

"And when I get home I am taking a long…hot bubble bath…and ordering a pineapple pizza."

With the doors locked…and still no way to open them Asuka thought that she might be able to go through the air ducts. They were small…but she was a tiny girl, she'd fit…but just barely.

Unfortunately, the lounge's air duct was way too small…she thought she saw a duct big enough for her in the nurse's center. The air conditioning system was a complicated network of twists and turns…but she was sure that one of those ducts would lead to the labs…and she wasn't going to stop until she found them…

_(…meanwhile…)_

Mina trembled in fear as she walked down the shadowy recesses of the Mishima Zaibatsu. She had been wandering around these halls for what seemed like hours and she was exhausted.

Her terror was what kept her moving.

It had been four hours since the violent earthquakes had gone through the building…they were so violent and so frequent, that they had actually opened her prison cell. At first, she wasn't sure if she should stay, or brave the unknown…if she stayed, then she would surely get sacrificed…in fact; she had heard the eerie chanting through the airshafts below.

The ritual would begin soon…and if she didn't get out, then she'd be dead. Hands down, she decided to leave.

She knew what they had planned to do, that evil, alternate reality Jamie had told her on the helicopter ride here. Mina was to participate in a ritual called the Angel's Lament. A ritual that called for the sacrifice of someone "precious" to the Nephilim; it involved alchemy, and asked the performers to kill the offering by bleeding them to death.

The participant's life blood would be gathered in a sacred chalice…blessed, then consumed…making the end user unspeakably powerful. Apparently, just being around the Nephilim would hurt the chosen warrior.

At first, she had thanked her lucky stars that the freak earthquake had happened and had loosed her from her prison…but slowly, she was beginning to think that she wasn't out of the woods yet.

First off, in the four hours that she had been "escaping" she had only managed to move from sub-basement 3, to the actual basement…the one that most of the low level employees saw…all that was here were generators and storage.

All the main doors were locked, so Mina had to find "creative ways" of maneuvering through the mezzanine basements. She had crawled through cracks, shafts, holes, and small windows, and now, she was trying to make her to the first floor lobby…and hopefully a means of escape.

"Of course I probably just can't walk right on out the main doors…they're probably in lock down too…but there's gotta be some windows or something…at least they'll lead outside…" She found herself muttering.

Not only was she lost, exhausted, and thirsty she was vaguely aware that something was after her…at first she only thought that it was watching her, but for the last twenty minutes she began to think that maybe it was passed watching mode and now it was going to come after her.

Mina wasn't exactly sure what it was…she would only see a pair of red eyes through a shadowy corner for a second, hear heavy boots clomping on the floor…and once, she heard a shrill, robotic scream pierce through the basement.

Whatever it was, she was sure that she didn't want to cross paths with it, and she sure as hell couldn't fight it.

She had seen bodies that were twisted and broken nearly beyond recognition…after fighting demons for the past three years, Mina had seen many dead bodies, and unfortunately, she had gotten used to seeing them…well somewhat…

But what had happened to these poor soldiers was…

No, she wouldn't dwell on it any longer.

_Get a grip girl…focus…if you don't want to turn out like them then you'd better keep going and get out of here QUICK!_

Mina held an official, Tekken Force submachine gun in her hands. Although right now, it was slung across her chest. She carried as many ammo clips as she could, which, unfortunately were three.

She was still wearing the clothes she had gotten captured in, and her flared, low rider jeans weren't well equipped for carrying much. The clips that she had, were sticking garishly out of her pockets. She had found a pair of slip on tae kwon do shoes in the janitor locker room.

As she continued to walk she heard the footsteps again…at first she paused, cocked her rifle, and aimed in the darkness…the footsteps soon broke into a run…and they were right behind her!

Mina fired off a few rounds into the shadows, but that didn't stop her pursuer…and he was gaining fast!

Mina turned, and quickly broke into a sprint, her gun clanging against her hip…she came to a door, but before she could hit it, the pursuer actually flipped through the air and stood in front of her.

The black hair gave it away…as did the ice blue eyes.

"Where are you going lover? The party's this way." Jamie purred.

"Let go of me!" Mina screamed.

"Oh don't be that way…it will hurt a little, but you're no stranger to that then are you lover?" Jamie's breath was hot on her breath…and it smelled like breath mints. "After all, we did fuck once upon a time…"

"Please…" Mina whimpered.

Jamie tried to hold her tighter, but quickly, Mina grabbed his shirt, planted her foot in his chest, sat down, and flipped Jamie off her.

Quickly, she leapt up, and cocked her rifle at the vampire's crouched form.

"Don't you dare speak to me like we know eachother…you're not the real Jamie, you're just a cheap knockoff! An echo of the real one…"

"You bitch," He snarled. "I'll kill you!"

In the blink of an eye he got up and ran at Mina. He was fast and she didn't have time to fire the rifle…in a split second he had disarmed her and decked her across the face. Not expecting the blow, she fell.

"Now! You're coming with me whether you-"

He was interrupted by a fist flying into his jaw…suddenly, out of the shadows stepped Kazuya Mishima.

"Young people…" He said, shaking his head.

Mina knew who he was…he was the one who had the Devil Gene…but, hadn't Jamie saved him from it? Wasn't he in a coma?

"You…you…" Vamp Jamie sputtered.

Once again, he was interrupted, this time it was by Mina's stalker…a Jack!

Jamie and Jack began to fight.

"Come with me if you want to live…or die…but it'll break a certain Nephilim's heart if you do." Kazuya said offering his hand.

It went against everything she believed, but at this point she wasn't going to care…quickly, she took his hand, and the two escaped from the basement's hell.

Author's Note: Okay, next chappie will feature Asuka and Jamie…followed immediately by Steve and Dimitri, and another Tekken Character! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Devil's Playground

Chapter Seventeen: Devil's Playground

Authors Note: Alrighty, Kazuya saved Mina…and Asuka is headin' off to the labs…but on the way she finds herself delayed by a certain blond haired chosen warrior…Read and review plz!

Element 6: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Yup, Kazuya saved Mina…I think that in some ways, he's really a nice guy (y'know when he's not possessed by evil incarnate!)

Lil' Tommygirl: I will so check your story out in soon! Sorry it's been so long, but what with work and stuff…but plz review and thanks for being so understanding!

Fictionatorium: I love you're penname and I love you're writing! Thanks for putting me on your fave list it really meant a lot to me!

Karisan- Thanks again for reviewing! I'm sorry for not putting Devil Jin in it more…he'll be making another appearance really soon, but I hope you like this chappie.

Shadowsin: Hey, great chappie, I loved it to death! Once again, I love Kaori's angel training…they're great characters that you've made congrats! I'm loving how OC fic has become somewhat of the new cool thing to do now! We'll have a lot of Oc's for our story…sorry if it sounds like I'm not pulling my weight but I've been kinda busy with this new job and shitty hours…but I think that maybe we should all write under one penname or something, and before we actually write the story, we should give a short explanation of our characters so that other ppl know who the hell we're talking about! Also, I think that the reviewers should vote on which character's should win their battles, and maybe like have one instance where each writer takes on a different battle, or a different POV from another's characters (just to keep it a little interesting) sorry if this is confusing it's really late over here! Hope you like this chappie!

_Okay…not dead…well, that's good…now to find out how fucked up I really am…_

Jamie opened his eyes and was aware of a screaming pain in his head, and a burning throughout his ribs. He slowly sat up and winced in pain and agony.

"God…if I had a quarter for every single time I've been thrown off a building…maybe, I'll have enough money to finally beat M. Bison in Street Fighter Alpha 2."

Most of his ribs had healed, he could walk…but, upon trying it, he found himself limping painfully, and clutching his side to keep his ribs from falling anymore then they already had.

Quickly, Jamie surveyed his territory…he had landed on one of the many balconies of the Mishima Zaibatsu…through the windows; he could see a dimly lit spacious room. With his enhanced, eyesight, he could tell that it seemed to be one of the many lobbies.

"Guess I'd better get going…can't get ahold of Julia…so I guess my best bet is to either get to the labs myself, or find everyone else…"

The building had already been torn to pieces by Jacks, so Jamie didn't see how any more property damage would make a difference. He tore a piece of his long sleeve shirt off and wrapped it around his knuckles, but before he could break it, he noticed a girl walk by.

She wore a school girl's uniform (like all the population of young people in Japan did), although it was ripped and frayed around the edges. Strapped to her back was a rather impressive looking kitana, a hunting knife was strapped to her left leg, and a submachine gun graced her right.

With her somewhat short hair, cute, yet determined face, and school uniform…to Jamie, she looked like she had stepped out of a _manga _comic book. He thought that he recognized her from somewhere, but with the poor lighting, he really couldn't place her. Still, it was too dangerous to be around here…and while she probably knew what she was doing, it was Jamie's job to protect her.

Quickly, he punched the window open…startled, the girl turned and unsheathed her gun.

"Wait, wait! Don't shoot!" Jamie said with his hands raised.

Glass tinkled down lightly on the floor, and crunched under Jamie's shoes.

Asuka's steel gaze did not falter. "Oh," She stated simply. "It's you."

She lowered her gun and began to walk off.

"Hey, wait up! Who are you? And what're you doing here?" Jamie called, jogging briskly toward her.

"If you can't remember then don't worry about it." Asuka called flippantly as she walked.

"Listen," Jamie caught up with her and stared in her eyes. "I can't really explain it right now…but it's my…" Jamie tried to think of the right words. "It's my job to make sure that people like you get out of here relatively unscathed…" He finished with a trademark grin and some sarcasm to break the ice a bit.

"Listen, I can take care of myself alright?" Asuka said irritably.

"I'm not saying that you don't have skills but…"

Asuka interrupted him by unsheathing her kitana. She swept it down at Jamie, meaning to split him in two, but in the blink of an eye he side stepped out of the way, turned, and placed her in a chokehold.

"Wow, that was really rude!" Jamie retorted.

"Sorry," Asuka said through clenched teeth. She grabbed Jamie's arm and quickly flipped him off of her. "But I'm just not that into guys who talk too much."

She picked up her kitana and aimed the blade at Jamie's throat.

"Listen sweetie," Jamie spun his legs around mimicking a helicopter blade's spin. The attack tripped Asuka up and got Jamie back on his feet. "I'm just not that into you."

Asuka leapt up and swung her kitana…her moves were crisp and fast…if Jamie wasn't careful then he'd get sliced to ribbons! He couldn't kill her, she was just misunderstood…but he did have to admit that she was making him more then a little mad.

"I know what you are! You're a Nephilim, but more importantly, it's your fault that my brother turned! You're lucky I don't chop your head off!" Asuka called.

Jamie roundhouse kicked Asuka in the wrist, causing the kitana to launch into the shadowy halls.Asuka countered by grabbing his foot and using Jamie's momentum against him. Jamie flew into the wall.

"You might as well let me be…I studied all your moves!"

"Yeah? Study this!" Jamie retorted.

He leapt into the air and spun, unleashing his devastating jumping spin kick. The blow connected with Asuka's chin and she stumbled.

"Studied all my moves huh? Looks like you don't have much of a life huh?"

Asuka groaned angrily and whipped her gun out.

"You saved me from that fire, so I'll spare your life…but that doesn't mean I'll cripple you first."

She fired, Jamie leapt through the air and spun…landing a few inches in front of her, she turned but wasn't fast enough to catch up. Jamie grabbed the gun, disarmed her, blocked a punch, and backhanded her.

"Those never solve anything," He gestured to the gun.

Both stared at eachother, breathing heavily, both thoroughly exhausted.

"Look…I remember you…you're Asuka…Jin's sister…listen, we're trying to get him back…if you just trust me…and…we work together…we can save him…"

Asuka was about to reply, but suddenly, metal shutters rolled down the windows and doors…and a voice boomed through the intercom.

"Welcome Jamie!" The voice was high pitched and rather annoying.

"Dr…Abel…" Asuka whispered.

"Consider the area you and the lovely Asuka are in a sort of…playground I have prepared just for you! Do try and keep me amused, and do not hesitate by dying to soon…I soooo want to enjoy this…"

And at the last second…a cadre of Jacks had…teleported… in the room…at least fifteen…both Jamie and Asuka dropped into fighter's stances.

"Thank God you're the Nephilim or we'd be screwed." Asuka turned and grinned at Jamie.

"Yeah, it takes the edge off…good thing you ain't so bad yourself." He returned the grin, and the two leapt into the fray.

Author's Note: Kay, sorry it took so long to update…I've picked up a second summer job and the hours are a bitch! Sorry it's soo short but I hope you enjoyed it…please read and review and much love to everyone!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: Call of Raven

Authors Note: As the title suggests…well…okay…um…another chappie! Oh, and I'm sorry that I'm focusing more on OC's and I'll try to work on it…I think I made the mistake of adding to many characters so I'll try to fix it…sorry! Oh, and I'm on vacation right now and have been away from a comp…but I finally got to one so I'm gonna write the crap outta it! Much love to everyone and plz READ AND REVIEW!

Steve Fox sighed inwardly and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Several pesky strands kept brushing in his eyes as he walked at a semi brisk pace throughout the dark halls. Walking with him was Dimitri Helios…family friend and somewhat of a surrogate older brother figure to a certain Nephilim named Jamie Parker.

There was little said amongst the two…Steve didn't know Dimitri that well and the treasure hunter kept his handsome face stony and silent for the mission. They had run into some wayward Tekken Force members. They had attempted to take the two out, but Steve and Dimitri had made quick work of them.

Steve was rather impressed that Dimitri didn't just rely on guns to do the work for him; he also seemed to be a rather accomplished fighter…however he did take the Tekken Force carbine issue rifle and several of the clips. He offered one to Steve to accepted it…although he would never admit that he had really never fired a gun in his life.

As the two walked Steve started to reflect on the most recent turn of events…it was hard to believe that just two and a half years ago he had simply entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament to boost his already rather large ego…never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that just two short years later he would learn that demons and the forces of darkness were very much real, and some chosen, boy hero would be the only thing standing to combat it.

Steve wasn't much of a self absorbed guy…wasn't in his nature really, and after finding out that his mother was a highly paid assassin who was originally sent to kill him after being in cryo sleep for twenty years…well, he had definantly learned to keep an open mind.

He was worried though…everything seemed so much more frantic this time then his last foray into the demon realm…this time, it was all fast paced and crazy…he had been filled in to what was going on while en route to the Zaibatsu.

Chakra Orbs…Jinpachi Mishima…Kazama turning all Devil-y…and Kazuya on the side of good…it was all a bit overwhelming. Christie had taken it rather well, she, as usual, had learned to adapt to a new environment…prioritize, and focus on the main issues at hand.

While she wasn't exactly a major contributor to the fighting and the planning, she really was, in a lot of ways, the glue that held the group together. Immediately, she began to console Xiao, promising to get Jin back, and asking Jamie firmly, with hands on her hips.

"Okay, what's the sitch?"

Steve loved her, and after the fifth tournament, the two had decided to take a serious stab at a relationship…they never took their courtship very seriously…yet, the two had their own, cute way of doing things. After every fight she'd wait for him, and they'd go back to his flat order take out, and passionately, yet comfortably make love.

Steve wished he could go back to that, but he knew that Jamie needed their help, and he wanted to look out for the little guy.

This way then that, the floor that the two were on was virtually deserted…save for the corpses of the soldiers on the ground.

"This looks bad…" Steve whispered.

"Yeah…I haven't seen this kind of carnage since I was after the Ankh of Anubis in Cairo." Dimitri replied.

"So-"

Steve didn't get a chance to finish before Dimitri silenced him…they heard the heavy bootsteps of several Jacks…the unkillable robots that the two were warned well in advance to avoid until a way to stop them was found.

They were more then happy to oblige.

Quickly, the two ducked into the nearest door, and found that it was a lab. Blood, glass, broken equipment and bodies littered the ground. It looked like a war had broken out here, but beggars couldn't be choosers. As the two ducked, they noticed that the lab was actually rather large…in fact it seemed to connect to several floors…and on the ground nestled amidst the glass…a Chakra Orb gleaned like a birds egg in a nest of shards.

"Hey, that's-" Steve moved to grab it.

"Steve it might be a tra-" Dimitri moved to grab Steve, and he did…he had saved the British Boxer from having his brains spattered around the tile…but the red laser from the sniper rifle began creeping towards them again.

Another shot was fired…this one whizzing by Dimitri bicep and cutting a thin scratch in his arm.

"OH!" Dimitri called.

It sounded more like annoyance then pain…foot steps clambered up the stairs and through the hall.

"Wait here!" Dimitri said.

He handed the Chakra Orb to Steve.

"But Dimitri!"

"Listen, he might have some information that we may need…I'll be right back don't worry." He gave Steve a reassuring smile and dashed after the mysterious pursuer.

As Dimitri ran up the stairs Steve continued to sit on the tile floor…he held the Chakra Orb in his hand and smiled slightly.

"Um…'kay…I'll wait here I guess…" Steve murmured.

(New Scene)

_Who the fuck was that! Doesn't matter, I'll figure it out…Steve'll be okay…after all, he's a boxing champ, and I gave him a gun so he'll be fine._

Dimitri could hear the mysterious sniper's bootsteps and he was gaining on him. This way then that, up stairs and through doors until finally he found himself in a dark chapel.

The décor, to Dimitri seemed pre-Renaissance…medieval in appearance…which raised another question.

"Why in the hell would a Japanese businessman want a room to look like this?"

He stepped cautiously through the room…beautiful stained glass windows adorned the walls and imposing, brown columns held up the high, arched ceiling. Snarling Gargoyles stared down at Dimitri. The only illumination came from several sconces that were doused in oil…flames spouted from them and Dimitri saw a high backed throne towards the end.

"So this is the infamous Mishima Zaibatsu throne room…I've heard of it, but I never thought it'd be an actual _throne room_." He muttered.

He came from the rather wealthy Helios shipping family, so he had heard of the Mishimas…mostly the financial aspect of their life however…being an adventurer he had heard the stories of occult practices and pacts with Satan. Leading the lifestyle that Dimitri did, he hadn't completely dismissed the rumors…and had found out that they did indeed hold water when Jin Kazama, heir to the whole fortune had sprouted wings, horns and claws, and attacked them in London.

Dimitri was only twenty seven, but he had seen enough to last several life times…he had been invited to participate in the previous three Iron Fist Tournaments, but he had wound up having to cancel each time. During the third tournament he was in China exploring the infamous Emperor's Tomb…and had even opened up several unexplored regions of the tomb…finding that it had actually extended deep into a mountain.

During the fourth tournament he had been called to Egypt to look for the Ankh of Anubis rumored to give the holder the power to govern life and death…a rival adventurer had gotten to it first and unleashed a horrible plague throughout Cairo…and unleashing Anubis himself! Dimitri had managed to set everything right again (and had even managed to send Anubis back to the OtherRealm).

Finally, during the fifth tournament it was off to India…to find the Chakra Orbs…and now, he was helping his old friend Jamie find them and sabotage Jinpachi Mishima's plans.

Dimitri found it somewhat ironic that he was now working against the people who had hired him in the first place…of course, if he had known what the hell they were planning then he would have never signed on.

He smiled to himself.

"Can't believe I didn't see that one coming…I mean, I've been in this business for about five years…and whenever some fishy company comes a-knockin' they always wind up trying to kill me." Dimitri's blue eyes surveyed his dismal surroundings.

He brushed a strand of his poker straight black hair out of his eyes as he looked around…

That's when he saw it…

The tiny, blood red dot snaked it's way towards Dimitri… it crawled up his leg and settled on his forehead.

Dimitri looked up and for an instant, saw where the mysterious sniper was located…he jumped out of the way and let fly with some bullets.

"HELIOS!" The voice shouted.

"That's the name they gave me." Dimitri shouted from behind a pillar.

"How dare you interfere with my operation!"

"You're operation? Helluva job you've been doing…was it all the dead Tekken Force, the locked doors, or the rampaging, 'roid rage robots that made you fuck up and resort to shooting people?"

That did it…Dimitri heard the sniper smacking the butt of his rifle against his vantage point.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Have a feeling you're gonna start monologin' and tell me anyway." Dimitri quietly readied his rifle, and bought himself some time.

"I am the dark, harbinger of death,"

_Oh lord…_ Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"The eternal void of darkness…the dark talon of death…I am Raven!" Raven jumped from his hiding place.

Dimitri was ready.

"Hi Raven!" He said with a smile and an overly friendly voice. "I'm Dimitri!" He cocked his rifle and fired.

Despite the darkness of the area, he wore a pair of sunglasses….probably night vision goggles or something.

_Now that's not fair…I'd better even the odds a bit…_

Like Dimitri, he wore a stealth suit…only he didn't have sleeves on his. His hair was bleach blonde…which clashed with his dark skin and his serious demeanor. He fired his rifle…and was satisfied that he managed to knick him on the arm…in the same spot where he shot Dimitri.

Raven growled, and whipped out two, deadly sharp daggers …he ran at Dimitri and leapt through the air…at the last minute, Dimitri rolled out of the way…Raven was fast, and almost slashed the adventurer to ribbons. Dimitri leapt up, but as he did Raven flung his daggers…both were aimed at his chest…he dodged one, the other landed in his shoulder.

"AAAAGGGHHH" He cried.

Raven smirked and walked towards the fallen adventurer.

"You think I did bad? You're the one with the Nephilim right? You fell right in my trap…just like those other idiot adventurers…all I had to do was leave something shiny on the ground…there were two Chakra Orbs in this building…I'll get the next one soon though, don't you worry…"

"Raven…" Dimitri said through gritted teeth. "I highly doubt it…"

Dimitri yanked out the blade and jammed it into Raven's lower abdomen. Startled, Raven staggered backwards and reached one of the stained glass windows.

"This…this isn't the end…I never…lose…" He leapt out the window and into the infinite darkness of the night.

"First time for everything." Dimitri said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

He winced in pain, but he knew that it wasn't too serious…all he needed was to do was wrap the wound and take a hemostat.

"This is Dimitri…Steve and I found a Chakra Orb." Dimitri said through the mike.

"I know, Steve came back with it…Jamie's trapped with Jin's little sister Asuka in a hallway for of Jacks!" Julia shouted.

"I'm going!" Dimitri called back in the mike.

"We'll meet you there…Hwoarang and Xiao found something that might stop them…Kazuya's on his way…he saved a girl who claims to know him."

"Alright, see you there!"

"Dimitri, be careful okay?" Julia said.

Author's Note: Alright, I'm not dead…I'm alive, just on vacation…I finally managed to get to a comp…sorry if this is a little anti climatic, but I only had a limited time on a comp…much love to everyone read and review please!


	19. Chapter 19: Careful What you Wish For

Chapter Nineteen: Careful What You Wish For

Author's Note: Okay…I completely goofed and didn't title the last chappie! It was called Call of Raven if anyone's interested…anyway, as per some recent reviews this chapter will focus completely on the Tekken Fighters…enjoy!

"Well, we can't stay here much longer…that's for sure." Julia Chang commented.

"I think it is safe to say we've worn out our welcome here that's for sure…but…I…" Xiao began…then quickly quelled the statement.

Christie gazed sympathetically at her friend and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetie…we'll find a way to save him…we found a way to save Kazuya remember?" The Brazilian stated.

"I know…but I've lost him before…and now, we've finally found something that would keep us together…I just…hope that we can save him." Xiao's eyes were glassy with tears.

She hated acting like this…she hated retreating back to the shy, ditzy school girl she once was…but she couldn't help it. True, she wanted Jin back…desperately…but after the lengths it took to save Kazuya…well, she couldn't let Jamie sacrifice himself again…he was too valuable.

They were in the middle of a war against the forces of Darkness…in the time it took to find and train a new Nephilim it would have been far too late…and besides, she considered Jamie to be a friend…a good friend.

"Maybe that's not the question you should be asking." Hwoarang said quietly.

Everyone turned to him in astonishment…he had been rather quiet lately, pensive about the mission Julia had assumed. Despite his who cares attitude, and tough guy aloofness, when there was a cause that was worth fighting for, Julia knew that Hwoarang gave it is undivided attention.

"Excuse me?" Xiao asked in a mixture of hurt, disbelief, and anger.

"Look, I don't know if we can stop Darth Kazama from crossing over to the darkside permanently…but if he's evil now…then he's a threat…I know, you know it…we all know it."

"Oh Christ," Julia said angrily. "When will you stop your stupid feud with Jin!"

"I bet your loving this aren't you? A chance for you to be the savior and make Jin out to be the black sheep!" Christie added.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Hwoarang shouted, slamming his fist against the table. "My fight with Jin has nothing to do with his latest…form…I'm trying to do what's best for everyone! I'm not exactly looking forward to taking him out, and I'd love to find another fucking way to do this! But I don't think Jamie deserves to be put through that Hell that is the Ascending Angel ritual again…and even Kazuya knows what needs to be done if another way isn't gonna happen."

The trio bickered some more before Xiao, as always, quelled the argument.

"Hwoarang's right…I know what he's talking about…I love him…but if he needs to die…well…well…we'll deal with it. But right now, we need to focus on getting out of here!" She turned to Julia. "What's going on? Where's Steve, Kazuya, Jamie, or Dimitri? How's that Bomb Switch working out?"

After everyone had gotten separated, Hwoarang and Xiao found a device that was about the size of an old walkie-talkie…it had a singular switch on it, and, after Julia inspected it, she had informed them that it was a remote used to activate the Jack's self destruction sequence…it was badly damaged, and Julia had to reformat the whole program to get it running again.

"The bombswitch is up and running again…well, as good as it's going to get anyway…I can get it to work, the only problem is I have to be within two feet of a group of Jacks to use it…also you kinda have to hold the button down the whole time…normally I could destroy them from this far away…but…after how badly this thing is damaged…we should take what we can get."

"Kazuya is-" Christie began.

"Right here!" He interrupted stonily as he opened the door to the control room.

Trailing behind him was a pretty, young Korean girl with red streaks in her trendy, sporty shoulder length hair. She wore a form fitting black, Pirate's of the Caribbean t-shirt with Orlando Blooms' picture on the chest, and a pair of low rider jeans. Around the girl's shoulders was a Tekken Force issue rifle.

Xiao thought she looked familiar, but she couldn't place her…

"We need to get out of here now! We've worn out our welcome…I can…I can feel them…Jinpachi and Jin…they're coming…" Kazuya stated.

"You," Hwoarang looked at the girl. "You're…Mina…Jamie's friend?"

"Mister Hwoarang! Oh my God!" Mina began.

He gave her a friendly hug, astonished to see that she was here…and impressed that she had lived this long.

"I found her wandering the basement…she's been with me ever since." Kazuya explained.

Hesitantly, Mina began to tell her story…about how she had been kidnapped for a ritual by Jamie's vampiric twin…and how she had escaped from her cell…how she had been chased through the basements…and made it from sub level 4 to the main basement.

"Then it's settled…we need to get out of here now! But what about the Orbs…and the others?" Christie questioned.

"We've…we've lost radio contact with Jamie about five minutes ago." Julia said gently.

"Don't worry…he's fine…I can feel it." Mina said confidently.

Xiao was a little impressed and proud that Mina had so much faith in her friend.

Just then Steve ran in the room, gasping for air and holding a Chakra Orb tucked in his right arm.

"Steve…" Christie began.

"Raven's here! Dimitri went after 'em…he tried to kill us…" Steve was interrupted by Dimitri's voice.

"This is Dimitri…Steve and I found a Chakra Orb."

At that moment, one of the security camera's lit up and revealed Jamie…and a girl trapped in a hall way filled with about twenty or so Jacks.

"…Jamie…" Julia began.

There was no way that Jamie and…Asuka…would last that long…they needed to hurry. Quickly, Julia gathered up her equipment and spoke to Dimitri…informing him of the news…Dimitri said he'd meet up with them in Jamie's hall. Quickly, Xiao called the VDA headquarters and arranged for a chopper to meet them on that floor's balcony.

So, the group rushed to Jamie and Asuka's aid…unaware of the dangers that they were about to face…

Author's Note: Okay, next Chappie will be on escaping the Mishima Zaibatsu (for the first time)…everyone will all come back towards the end…hope you liked the chappie please read and review!


	20. Chapter 20: Rescue Me

Chapter Twenty: Rescue Me

Author's Note: Wow…I haven't heard from element6 in awhile! Thanks for reviewing buddy! Alright, time now for a Jamie chappie!

"Prepare to be dismantled!" The cold, mechanical voice said to the Nephilim.

"Funny," Jamie dodged the robot's swing. "I was just about to say the same thing to you!" Jamie ducked the blow and lashed his foot out.

The blow was quite handy for shattering ankles and crippling the enemy…but on the Jacks…it did absolutely nothing.

"Jamie!" Asuka called.

She shrieked in agony as the one of Jacks grabbed her and flung her against one of the shutters.

"ASUKA!" Jamie shouted.

Okay, so Jamie didn't know her that well, but he was amazed at how good of a fighter she had become…well, she was pretty good even when they fought during the tournament…but still.

Jamie and Asuka had been trapped in this hallway for about twenty minutes…and the Jacks were not relenting…there were at least fifteen of them, and nothing that they could do would stop them.

_It's amazing that we've survived this long…_

"You're flesh and blood is inferior to our steel!" The Jack was about to deliver a killing blow to the prone Asuka.

"Y'know, someone programmed you to talk too much!" Jamie retorted as he leapt on the Jacks' back.

As it spun around attempting to loose the Nephilim, Asuka quickly got up and sparred with the three Jacks taking the place of the one Jamie had distracted. She kicked and punched, unleashing as many devastating combos as she could. She watched Jamie and attempted to run too him…but could only miserably watch as the remaining Jacks began to dog pile on the Nephilim.

"JAMIE!" She screamed.

Asuka Kazama had a secret love of video games…particularly action games and survival horror…Jamie's scream that bounced off the cramped halls reminded her of the bellow that Steve from Resident Evil: Code Veronica made when he died in agony as the zombie's ripped the flesh off his bones.

Her only reward for showing concern for her acquaintance was a punch in the face, while she was reeling from the blow, another Jack grabbed her from behind and began to squeeze.

_Jin…I'm sor-_

She didn't finish before one of the shudders was blown off its hinges. The resulting explosion jettisoned the heavy door against the Jack that held her. His grip loosened, and the young school girl kicked off the robot before getting crushed by the huge door.

She noticed that the people in the threshold were competitors in the tournament…including her…father! Two others were also there, but she didn't quite recognize them…one looked Greek with long black hair…and reminded her somewhat of the American actor Johnny Depp…the other was a cute Korean girl with red streaks in her hair.

Asuka would have liked to take control of the situation…but the sudden shock of her apparent salavation left her standing in the middle of the hall like an idiot…

"Jamie…" She said stupidly and pointed.

The Jacks, with their red eyes glared viscously at the newcomers. Immediately, they all leapt off Jamie and ran at the newcomers. Finally, Asuka snapped out of her apparent delirium and wound up helping her brother's girlfriend attack one of the Jacks. The Native American girl Julia, held what appeared to be a walkie talkie in her trembling hands.

She seemed to be waiting for the right moment to press the button in the center of the object.

"Jamie!" The Korean girl called.

She quickly ran towards the fallen Nephilim, and Asuka, could only hope that he would get up…because at that moment he didn't look like he was exactly in the best of shape.

"…Jamie…" She said again, desperation hinting slightly in her voice as she knelt beside him.

Slowly, Jamie's head raised to the voice…and he found himself staring in the face of Mina…one of the prettiest girls he had ever known.

"Mina…" He sputtered.

He had so many questions to ask her…so many emotions…he wanted to laugh and cry, and yell all at once…he was wondering how in the hell she had gotten here, yet he was thrilled to see a familiar face, as he had been missing her terribly.

"Yeah…I'm here…" She helped him up.

Wordlessly, the two dropped into a fighter's stance…Jamie's was somewhat deeper because he was injured.

"So…Agent Parker, got a spare jetpack in that utility belt for a gal like me?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "You know I've never been a fan of gadgets…"

Asuka sighed wearily _Great, two people who love the witty puns…_

"Call me old fashioned, but let's just take them out!" She called back.

Jamie immediately helped Hwoarang duke it out against a small army of them.

"It's not that I don't appreciate this you guys, but me and Asuka've been fightin' these things…and it really only seems to piss 'em off."

"Don't worry, Jules's has got something to fry up their circuits." Hwoarang told Jamie with his trademark grin.

Julia was about to hit the button, as she was close enough to one of the Jacks…until it began to tackle her to the floor…rather risk harming her body then her latest invention, she blindly threw the bomb switch. Xiao caught it…and slammed the button down immediately…her face set in a hard mask.

"You freaks lose…" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, a low mechanical buzzing was heard throughout the hall…followed by a few clicks…they reminded Jamie of the sound a gun makes when you pull the trigger and find it empty.

The Jacks stopped what they were doing…looked around…they got together against the other side of the hall, with the final shutter…and…their faces opened…revealing a digital clock.

"MOVE!" Kazuya shouted.

And they did, they jumped over the fallen shutter and down the hall…just in time for the Jack's self destruct sequence to end and the explosion to rock the building.

And so, everyone got a chance to breath for a second…

"A helicopter's waiting for us…it can pick us up near the balcony on the east end of this floor…it can't land, but it'll give us a rope ladder." Julia breathlessly explained.

"You're welcome to come with us Asuka, we need all the help we can get here." Xiaoyu offered.

"I want to end this…and it looks like you guys are on your way…I'd be honored to help out." Asuka said.

Limping painfully, Mina supported Jamie towards the helicopter…and off to temporary safety…but to where? Jamie wasn't sure where the next orb could be…it could be anywhere in the world? The pilot said that the VDA would probably let them know within the hour.

As they swapped stories of their adventures in the Zaibatsu, Jamie was most disturbed by Raven's appearance, and the bizarre ritual that Mina had almost been involved in.

"Steve?" Jamie questioned.

"Yeah, what's up mate?"

"Can I see the orb?"

"Sure," Steve shrugged.

He handed it to Jamie…and he hefted it into his lap…he stared at the symbol on it…it said "transience" on it. And suddenly, as he held it…he felt connected…connected to something tragic…sinister…and…evil…

Suddenly, the helicopter and his friends began to disappear as Jamie's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"He's going into a seizure!" He heard Dimitri say far off.

"Oh my God! Jamie, hang on!" Xiao exclaimed.

The others spoke rapidly…but soon their voices were gone…before he blacked out completely, he uttered one word…but it didn't seem to come from his own voice…it sounded like it came from somewhere deep…like in the deepest, darkest, pit of hell.

"TOSHIO!" He screamed.

Author's Note: Okay, I know what you're thinking…who's Toshio…well you'll find out soon enough! Get ready for a wacky, crazy, fun vision quest thingie…plz read and review, sorry this chappie's a little rushed but it's late and I'm really tired! Much love to everyone read and review plz!


	21. Chapter 21: Toshio

Chapter Twenty Two: Toshio

Author's Note: Howdy! Um…oh, I'm soo happy that Karisan has written a sequel! Plz read and review much love to all! Oh, and I'm trying to get this chappie to be a little longer!

Jamie woke up to the sound of drunken laughter…all around him he could hear it spill from rooms like pennies out of a jar…he smelled the acrid stench of cigarettes, stale beer, salt, sake and incense…the unlikely combination culminated together to make a rather unpleasant odor…and made him feel sick. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around.

He was standing in a traditional, Japanese tea house…he had never been to one, and remembered vaguely that he had always wanted to go. The Nephilim surveyed his surroundings and found that he was standing in the waiting room. It was packed with Japanese men wearing loose, and comfortable _kimono_.

Jamie knew that nowadays, _kimono_s were a rarity, and most of the culture wore western style clothes…so…if he wasn't in 2005…then where in the hell was he? Where was the helicopter? And where were Xiao and the others? His head was killing him, and the combined odors weren't helping to alleviate the malady.

It was strange, he felt like vomiting…but he couldn't. Jamie felt cold and clammy, yet warm and sweaty. He looked down, and found that his form fitting "spy outfit" was gone…and instead, he wore a simple, white _kimono_. His feet were enclosed in socks, and he wore a pair of lacquered sandals.

What was going on? He had touched the transience orb…and he had been transported…but to where? Jamie shifted uncomfortable in his new outfit, and realized that the people were ignoring him. Normally, if someone with Jamie's blonde hair and blue eyes walked into any kind of Japanese establishment, he would be asked if his hair could be touched.

He had dealt with it during the tournament, and had dealt with it when he was little…so, why wasn't it happening now?

"Wait a second…they're not ignoring me…they…they can't see me…"

Upon coming to this startling revelation, he then began to wonder once again, why he was here…true, this was a vision…but what was its purpose?

"Look," Jamie looked towards the ceiling. "I really don't have time for this…I've got an apocalypse to stop…so, why don't you send me a sign or something?"

Behind him, the entrance doors slid open, and two beautiful geisha stepped into the room. They looked delicate and ethereal in their white makeup and beautifully decorated kimono. They giggled lightly to themselves and spoke in whispers to the seating hostess.

Jamie couldn't catch all the conversation, but he managed to hear one important word: "Mishima"

It seemed that these geisha were looking for someone named Mishima…stood to reason that if Jamie followed them, they'd take him to where he needed to go. He mouthed a thank you to whatever higher power was listening, and followed the two geisha through the halls.

Like the ocean, the laughter came in waves as he walked. Most likely, everyone at those parties were either drunk, or getting there.

"Hey," Jamie smiled. "At least they're having a good time."

Finally, the two geisha slid open the door to the very end of the hall…Jamie followed them, and into the party. He looked around at the table and saw that some of the men were wearing military uniforms…from World War II.

"Guess this means I've been transported to the '40's…oh well, guess it could be worse…"

The air in the room was humid with bodies…the room, relatively cramped for the party they were trying to have, but they didn't seem to mind. The hair was hung with a thick curtain of cigarette smoke and the stench of body odor. Out of all the party goers…Jamie was drawn towards the head of the table where an imposing man sat…he was tall…and well muscled…he had the physique of a body builder and seemed to be busting out of the kimono he wore.

He wore a relatively grim expression, and his skin was so tanned that it looked like leather…his hands were knotted with veins and bore several scars…his hair was what gave him away…it was white, and stood out in white tuffs…similar to devil's horns.

At first, Jamie thought that it might have been Heihachi Mishima…but he realized that it couldn't have been…afterall, Heihachi couldn't have been this old in the early 1940's…so who was it?

"Jinpachi…" He murmured to himself.

Jamie immediately dropped into a fighter's stance…but realized that it was relatively pointless to do so…so he stood up straight again…only this time, he shifted his weight into his back leg, ready to kick if need be. One of the businessmen was apparently, in the middle of telling a dirty joke, and when he finished, the whole room, including Jinpachi burst out laughing.

As Jamie surveyed the room he saw a young man sit at Jinpachi's right side. He wore a simple, red and white kimono…and stared intently at his small cup of sake. Good looking, in that sort of "intense, zen-like" way…his hair was kept in a traditional samurai knot…which seemed a little strange to Jamie…because the feudal era had long since ended.

He did look a little silly with it…but it seemed to work for him…besides, Jamie had a feeling that whoever had the guts to make fun of him for it would be worm food in a second. Jamie also noticed that the young man (he looked about Jamie's age) had a wakazashi tucked into his belt.

He must have been Jinpachi's bodyguard or something. A geisha was speaking with him, telling him a story meant to catch his interest, but he wasn't listening...there was a window outside, which, judging by the smell of fish, led to the back alley. Suddenly, Jamie heard a sound outside…a trashcan hitting the alley…to the real world…the world where demons and the forces of darkness it meant nothing…but to Jamie, the sound could mean a number of things…none of them good.

On instinct, Jamie was about to leave to investigate…but stopped in surprise to watch the young man do the same. He whispered to Jinpachi, who nodded…the young man downed his saki and placed the cup gently on the table. He excused himself to use the bathroom and walked out in a rush of voluminous kimono.

Jamie followed him to the bathroom where, with Nephilim speed, he changed into a black ninja outfit that was neatly folded underneath a sink…he also grabbed the decorative kitana off the wall of the bathroom and through the night, leapt out the window.


	22. Chapter 22: Toshio pt2

Author's Note: Hey, this thing fucked up and split my chapter up…this is Toshio part two…I'm sorry this was all originally supposed to be one chapter sorry everyone!

"Oh…you've gotta be kidding me? A Nephilim vision? Sorry, I really don't want to see one of my kind get killed…" Jamie murmured.

The young man was fast, faster then Jamie and all tricked out with ninja speed and stealth. After a few feet, the two reached their destination.

"Hold still!" A vampire cursed.

He held a whimpering geisha in his grasp…and was about to bite before the Japanese Nephilim intervened.

"Face me demon!" He called and unsheathed his blade.

"Ah," He let the girl go. "The _oni-gurashima_…I'm honored."

_That's what Jin called me when I first met him…_

Jamie thought.

"Chou F'eng…one of the oldest Chinese vampires…and murderer of over ten _oni-gurashima_ …you killed my predecessor…and now," The Nephilim grinned. "I will avenge him!"

"Wonderful…I've been looking forward to meeting you, Iwamura Toshio…too bad I have to say sayonara so soon."

"Toshio…" Jamie whispered…the name that he had spoken before he blacked out.

The two rushed at eachother, Chou F'eng had long, dagger like nails that sliced through Toshio's ninja garb and cut into his face…it wasn't anything serious but Toshio did let out a groan of pain. F'eng was not a martial artist, but he was a brawler…finally, he tried to slash at Toshio's face, but the Nephilim ducked the blow and chopped the vampire's exposed hand off at the wrist.

The vampire howled in pain as Toshio callously flicked the samurai blade clean of blood.

"You'll be in hell before me…" He said angrily.

Quickly, he sliced the vampire's head off as it exploded in blue fire…the flames dissipated quickly and Toshio (and Jamie) noticed a Shakra Orb on the ground.

"The Chakra Orb for transience…master Jinpachi will be most pleased with this…" He picked it up and placed it in a secret pocket on the ninja outfit.

As he turned and sheathed his sword, he and Jamie heard footsteps in the alley. Both turned towards them, only to find Jinpachi appear from the gloom.

"Master Mishima-san…" Toshio said breathlessly, he bowed deeply.

"What did you find?" Jinpachi asked gruffly.

"I've found the Shakra Orb for transience…the vampire Chou F'eng had it." Quickly, Toshio produced the Orb.

Jinpachi admired it as if he was looking at a fine jewel.

"Excellent…that leaves only three more for us to find…you've done well Toshio."

"Mishima-san? If I maybe so bold as to ask, why do we need them? Inner peace is a gift that is wasted on people like us. I hunt demons for a living, and since the Via de Angelus has assigned me to protect you and your pharmaceutical company…I wonder why these objects are needed?"

Jinpachi laughed, a deep genuine one. "All in due time Toshio…all in due time…the secrets will be revealed soon…but know that once these orbs are brought together a new age of mankind will be upon us."

A white light pierced Jamie's vision, and he shielded his eyes from it…as he did, he realized that his vision was ending…but he had to find out more! What happened? How is the Nephilim line connected to the Chakra Orbs! He wanted to learn more but he couldn't…as he was being called back to his own time…his own world…and his own problems…

Author's Note: Alright…this has a point! Don't worry! I hope you liked this chappie…and you'll find out more soon! Plz read and review love to all!


	23. Chapter 23: Orb of One

Orb of One

Author's Note: Alrighty then! I forgot what chapter I'm officially on, so I'm just going to let the computer do it for me…and now, I'm sure you've been waiting for Devil Jin to make his appearance…and, whatever happened to Vampire Jamie? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them! And seeing as how Jinpachi is supposed to be this big huge…malevolent presence in the game…I'm not exactly including him until the end.

Jamie awoke once again into an unfamiliar surrounding…and…he was…chained to the bed.

"…wait…what…" The Nephilim asked blearily as he tugged on the chains.

He looked around and found himself in a dimly lit bedroom…the only illumination came from the candles placed in corners of the room. At first he thought that he might have been kidnapped…and that he was about to be tortured by his sadist, vampiric double…instead he found Mina, Dimitri, and Kazuya standing over his bed.

"You're finally awake." Dimitri said tiredly.

"We didn't know how long you'd be out…you…you scared us Jamie." Mina said, blinking back tears.

Kazuya, as usual, stated the obvious. "We chained you up because you were going crazy, speaking in tongues, and screaming the name Toshio."

"Toshio…" Jamie murmured.

"I don't like this anymore Jamie…we don't know anything about these Chakra Orbs except they cause people to go into uber epileptic seizures." Mina said.

"We think that the whole inner peace issue that the Orbs are supposed to offer isn't actually the case." Dimitri added.

"Do you remember anything?" Kazuya asked.

"I…I saw…Japan…back towards the end of World War II…and…and…I saw," Jamie looked at Kazuya. "I saw Jinpachi…I've never really seen him before…but I knew it was him…and he was with this guy, who looked like he was my age…his name was Toshio…and it looked like he was,"

"Jinpachi's personal bodyguard." Kazuya interrupted.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "He was a Nephilim…and he was collecting the Chakra Orbs for Jinpachi…but, Jinpachi wouldn't tell him why…"

"Well, there was an accident in the labs…it changed my grandfather…and he killed everyone in the labs with him, and Toshio was with him…my father managed to subdue Jinpachi…but no one really knows what had happened down there."

"Y'know…there's an ancient Egyptian text that pre dates the age of pharaohs…back when the kingdom was divided…it said that the Chakra Orbs were gifts from the "gods of the stars…and that the "Orbs of Seven could meld into an Orb of one…an object so powerful that it could turn day to night, power to weakness…and good to evil…" Dimitri quoted.

"So why would people lie and say that it gave inner peace?" Mina queried.

"Inner peace covers a lot of bases Mina," Kazuya began. "Everyone has their own version of enlightenment…to some, it's to be powerful, to others it's to be rich…I think inner peace was just some kind of ancient 'blanket statement'."

"But Hwoarang told me that Buddha used them…it's been documented that he had…" Jamie thought aloud.

Dimitri shrugged. "He could've…maybe that's one of the ways he got enlightened…who knows?"

"The others are still researching in the library…" Kazuya said.

"Yeah…I'd like to join everyone but," Jamie gestured to the chains.

"Don't worry, they sent someone to get the keys…we'll meet you in the library."

Kazuya and Dimitri walked out…but Mina stayed.

"I got off the phone with Robbie and Maureen…" She began.

"Oh," Jamie replied. "How are they doing?"

"Okay…happy to hear y'know, that I'm not dead, and you're alive."

Jamie had no idea what else to say…after all, what else does one talk about when he's strapped to the bed? He looked down, and found himself wearing a pair of checkered, plaid , baggy shorts, and a white t-shirt with "Vote for Pedro!" Displayed on the chest.

"Justin sent you a care package and Xiao let me borrow some of her clothes since we're the same size…I dressed you, because everyone else was kind of busy relaying all the events and stuff."

Jamie blushed slightly at that revelation.

"Relax…it's nothing I haven't seen since…well…since the last time we…" Mina started nervously.

"Came across an apocalypse?" Jamie asked with a grin.

"Yeah…do you think it's going to be another apocalypse? Do you…do you think we're going to survive this?"

Jamie looked at her…she looked gorgeous in a form fitting black dress. The dress had tiny cherries all over it, and the straps tied around the back of her neck…it came down to about her knees, and she wore a pair of black flip flops.

She never looked better, and Jamie couldn't lie to her…he wanted desperately to believe that this wouldn't be hard…a walk in the park really…but nothing had told him during this journey that it would be that easy…a once very powerful ally was now possessed by Devil, and a vampiric double with more clout then the Nephilim himself was after him.

And, even if Jamie and the others managed to save Jin and kill the vampiric clone, they still had to stop Jinpachi Mishima…a man more powerful then God himself.

"There are all these bad guys coming at us from all sides…it's insane…I don't…I don't know…" Jamie sighed and shook his head.

"We'll find a way though Jamie…you'll do what has to be done…and you know that we'll always be backin' you all the way." Mina said with a smile.

"I know…and right now, that's all that's keeping me going."

Silence followed for a bit, finally Mina broke it.

"Do you remember when you left? And I told you that when you came back…" She began.

"Yeah, I remember." He responded.

"I guess you've earned it now…after all, you're saving the world, and you took out all those robots and stuff." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm all tied up now so what else would we do?" Jamie asked with a grin.

She walked over to the bed and kissed him then…he kissed back, hungrily, passionately…with a sense of urgency…he needed this, after everything that had happened lately he needed this moment of intimacy.

And then the door opened.

"Oh my God," The male voice exclaimed.

Quickly, Mina rolled off of Jamie and the two stared at the visitor. It was one of the "Successors" a term used for the young men who weren't officially Nephilim, but could very well become one if Jamie were to meet a discernable end. The Nephilim gene made itself known to many young men…but whether it would kick in or not was an entirely different matter…scientifically, the Nephilim trait was a dominant/recessive one.

Like eye, and hair color, it was a gene…just a rare one. Whenever a Nephilim is activated, the gene changes from a recessive to a dominant…but for the Successors, the gene doesn't make an appearance until a young man's fifteenth birthday, and if they're not called by the time they reach the age of twenty, the gene becomes so recessive that it eventually vanishes.

Successors do not have Nephilim powers per se…they are trained, but can never be as powerful as a full Nephilim. They rarely get sick (which was true to Jamie…before becoming a Nephilim he almost always had perfect attendance at school), but that doesn't hold a candle to rapid healing.

This particular Successor was one that went to high school with Jamie and Mina…and Jamie had known him since he was in fourth grade…and he had made the Nephilim's life miserable since before he became the Chosen One.

His name was Chris Patterson…the most popular guy at Jamie's high school…captain of the basketball team, all the girls loved him for his rich background and Abercrombie and Fitch good looks…Jamie hadn't seen him since leaving for college…Jamie thought that Chris went to SMU or something.

"I heard that you were having some weird trance thing and that they had to tie you down…so I came over here to get you out…and now I see you two bonin' and-" Chris tended to ramble.

"Chris? Could you do what you came to do please?" Jamie asked irritably.

"Oh alright," Chris unlocked the chains. "But I swear, this whole successor thing is so unfair…I mean, it's bad enough that they dragged me here on my summer break, but me and Devon are the oldest here and-"

"Wait…Devon's here too?" Mina asked.

Devon was another former classmate…he was the popular musician….guitar and lead vocals to be precise…he was always nice to Jamie, and his band always seemed to be about six months away from getting famous.

"Yeah," Chris sweapt back his shwoopy, brown, Bon Jovi hair in a practiced way that melted many a girl's heart. "They want to run some tests to see if the gene is still inside us…or something…anyway, they're waiting for you in the library."

"Uh…thanks…" Jamie said.

The three walked down the halls and into the library…inside, Julia, Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, Kazuya, Steve, Christie, Asuka, and Dimitri were waiting with a few priests. Stacks of books were all over the oak desk.

"Mr. Parker, we have some information regarding Toshio and-"

Suddenly, a low, wet smacking sound hit the glass window. Xiao gasped and everyone turned to the window. To Jamie, it sounded sort of like a spit ball…but when they looked at the window, they saw a smear of blood…and…a severed…head sliding wetly down the pane…Jamie looked out the window to see a raven haired, young vampire…with about twenty others of his kind walking up the promenade…he looked up at Jamie, smiled, and winked…and in that moment, the power cut.

Author's Note: Please read and review! Much love to everyone!


	24. Chapter 24: Angel's Nightmare

Angel's Nightmare:

Author's Note: MooNTearZ is baaaaccckkkkk baaaaabbbbbbeeeeeehhhhh…cough…cough…alright, now it's time for my latest chappie…sorry for the wait, but for some reason I had to clear all my cookies or something (hey, don't laugh at me, I'm not that great at this whole techie thing).

Jamie watched in horror as he watched the head slide wetly down the window…it was quick still, and in reflex, it kept blinking its eyes and opening and closing its mouth.

"What's going on!" Xiao screamed.

In horror, Jamie looked down at the promenade…the corpses of the Vatican's elite guard lay sprawled through the courtyard…several were headless…those that still had their heads were only hanging on to them by threads of gristle and gore…blood soaked the once beautiful cobblestone walkway, and spattered against the carefully manicured lawn.

Everyone looked out the window and stared in horror at the vampire horde and their leader walking purposefully towards them…there were many in this dark army…and with the power cut it would only add to the panic.

"He's here…" Kazuya said mysteriously.

"We fuckin' know that already! Evil Jamie's comin' this way!" Hwoarang shouted.

"No…" Asuka said. "He's here…Jin…"

"Where?" Julia asked.

"Up near the bell tower…he's calling me." Kazuya stated.

"Alright," Jamie said quickly. "This is what we're going to do…" But that's all that Jamie could get out.

Fortunately, Dimitri finished for him.

"We need to get the power back on! It's a security system that I don't have time to crack…Julia? Christie? Can you come with me?"

"Sure," They both replied in unison.

"Kazuya and Asuka should go confront Jin…and I should be there." Xiaoyu said with resolve.

"I'm not going anywhere…I won't let Kazama hurt my friends." Hwoarang added bravely.

"Alright, good…I'll go get the Successors to safety and deal with these vamps…Steve, you and Mina up to it?" Jamie asked.

"I'm right behind you boss!" Steve said cheerily.

"Let's get going!" Mina nodded.

Agreeing, the group split into their respective teams, leaving Jamie, Mina and Steve in the library.

"The dorms are all on the other side of the mansion…rest assured though, we're sending protection immediately." One of the priests said.

"Yeah," Chris snorted. "But who's gonna protect them? And more importantly…me! That vamp tore through those elite guard like paper."

Jamie had to admit that Chris was right about that…first of all, his vampiric self was not to be taken lightly, but even for a Nephilim turned vampire those guards were indeed quite a challenge. Whenever he found himself in the VDA headquarters, Jamie frequently sparred with the guards…and they proved to be quite a challenge. First and foremost, they could never be older then 35, and had to have had immense backgrounds in fighting, group dynamics, and strategizing. In addition to being at the peak of physical condition, they were all recruited from secret, special organizations of each of their respective countrie's military.

Tricked out with Nephilim skills or not, Jamie always knew that if there were enough of them, and they tried hard enough, they could very well kill him.

"I'll protect you Chris." Jamie answered hollowly.

"Oh," Chris said sarcastically. He crossed his hands over his built chest, and gave Jamie his patented "ugly people go home" stare…it used to intimidate Jamie in the past, but Jamie retorted.

"What the hell Chris? You've had Nephilim training, and whether you want to admit it? You and Devon are trained…I'll keep you alive, but you're not exactly my first priority!"

"Jamie…we really need to get going." Steve gently reminded.

"I know…" Jamie replied.

As the four walked out of the library's pseudo safety, Mina found an ornate weapons display. Jamie promptly broke the glass and handed out weapons, Mina was given a short sword, Steve, an axe, Chris a bow staff, and Jamie took the lengthened mace.

"That looks like the weapon that psycho Japanese chick in Kill Bill used...y'know, the one in the school uniform?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Jamie wrapped the chain around his left fist, and let the spiked ball dangle .

"Do you even know how to use one of those?" Chris asked.

"To be honest…no…not really…but I've seen Go Go Yubari's fight scene enough times to sort of know what I'm doing…" Jamie said with his trademark grin.

"Let's just hope that you don't get a board with a nail in it jammed in your skull." Mina said.

"Vampire's aren't that creative," Jamie replied.

"Here's hoping you're right." Steve nodded.

"Okay, so those vampires made such a big deal about getting our attention…so where are they? I wanna kick some ass!" Chris said, holding onto his staff.

Jamie had to agree with Chris on that though, where were they? The group walked down the gorgeous, winding double staircase…it seemed as if the vampires hadn't made it to the second floor yet.

Suddenly, as they reached the main foyer, they heard the sounds of swords clanging against each other…the wet sickening sounds or tearing flesh, bellows screamed while in the agonizing throes of death…and…laughter…deep, evil laughter.

"Is this what passes for combat skills now?" Vampire Jamie asked as he disemboweled one of the Successors.

The Successor couldn't have been more then fifteen…he had shaggy red hair, and staggered backwards as he clutched his entrails. He stared at Jamie wide eyed.

"…Jamie…" He coughed up blood, and fell.

"Oh my…" Mina began.

"Hold on guys, help is coming." One of the Successors assured.

It seemed as if he was the impromptu leader of the small cadre of Successors…and Jamie knew him.

"Devon!" Jamie called.

He quickly ran down the stairs with the others in tow and leapt into action.

Good looking in that musician kind of way, Devon Macleish was part Brazilian, and had the rare combination of blue eyes and black hair. He had grown his hair out since Jamie had seen him last…it used to be short and messily spiky, now he had grown it to medium length and had placed blue streaks in it.

He wore a pair of tight, flared, ripped rock star jeans, a pair of black converse shoes, and a black t-shirt with the Rolling Stones on it. An axe was tucked in his belt and he started to keep the vamps at bay with his spear.

"Oh," Vamp. Jamie turned and looked in Jamie's direction. "We were just talking about you."

The army of vampires converged on the Successors and the Chosen…quickly, Jamie whirled the mace around his head, then changed direction into a fast, figure eight motion…the vampire closest to him got a face, and chest full of mace as the spikes dug deeply into his chest.

The wounds were critical enough so that the creature exploded in blue flames. Quickly, he pulled the mace back and it reflexively wrapped around his waist. Mina began wailing on a female vampire with blue hair and clown make up on.

"Found a stray," She said to vamp. Jamie. "Can I keep her?"

"Forget it," Mina began. She leapt into the air and jump kicked her. She staggered back wards, and Mina threw the short sword into her chest…she exploded into cerulean fires. "I don't play for the other team."

Steve swung his axe like a baseball bat and decapitated three of the vampires in the process.

"AAAUUUURRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" One of the Successors, a seventeen year old from South Africa screamed as vamp. Jamie snapped his neck.

Quickly, Devon and Chris ran to attack him, the fallen angel back kicked Chris away, and grabbed Devon's outstretched arm…he unleashed three short, yet devastating, round house kicks to Devon's chest…and would have killed him, if Jamie hadn't saved him.

"Jamie!" Mina called. "Kick ball chain NOW!" She called.

Jamie swung the mace for speed, brought it down to his feet, and kicked it out…with blinding speed it jettisoned towards the dark angel…he moved out of the way…but instead of hitting him in the face as intended, it hit his shoulder and shattered it…the mace went off course, and jammed itself into the side of a vampire's skull…once it dematerialized, Jamie was aware of another vampire behind him…quickly, he back kicked it…it stumbled, and in the same motion, he tugged the chain backwards with all his strength, it flew towards Jamie's face, and he ducked in time…and the mace found itself imbedded in a vampire's skull.

In the chaos, Vamp. Jamie had staggered out of the battle…he was critically wounded though. True, it would heal, but Jamie didn't have any idea how accelerated a turned Nephilim's immune system actually was.

The Nephilim heard moans, and he turned to see Chris lying in a corner clutching his chest.

"Chris!" Jamie shouted. "Are you okay?" he ran up to him.

"Fine…Jamie…" He said through gritted teeth. "It's not like the starter for SMU's basketball team…isn't going to mind a few…oh…I dunno…broken ribs…"

He sighed in relief…Chris would be alright…the ribs weren't exactly broken, Chris tended to exaggerate…but they were fractured…he'd need medical attention fast.

"Alright…" Jamie began.

He checked his surroundings, three of the Successors lay dead, and another three (excluding Chris and Devon) were still alive.

"Can you guys take Chris up to the library? It's safe up there…despite the bloody head on the windowsill…" Jamie said with a grin.

The Successors chuckled nervously.

The three remaining Successors grabbed Chris, and carefully eased him up the stairs…Devon stayed behind.

"Devon…" Jamie began.

"I'm staying with you guys…I want…I want to see that demon die…" Devon's cobalt eyes glinted with such rage that even Jamie seemed intimidated.

"Devon, that vampire is really strong…it's best that you stay with-" Mina began.

"C'mon Mina don't patronize me! You and Jamie both know that I'm one of the best Successors here."

"Devon…right?" Steve asked. "Look, that's probably why those vampires are here…to take all you guys out, and the more we argue, the more of you're friends are gonna die…Jamie's right, the library is the only real safe place here."

"I saw him kill the guards! I saw him kill fifteen of those kids…a lot of them couldn't have been more then fourteen…it's a miracle that we even made it over here!" Devon argued.

Jamie sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with the young musician, and besides, Devon wasn't bragging when he said that he was one of the better Successors. He had shown exceptional talent during his training…and had even managed to land a couple of critical blows on Jamie…in fact, the VDA higher ups had actually thought that if Jamie were to (heaven forbid) die, then the gift might actually be passed to Devon.

Still, Jamie liked Devon…a lot better then Chris…before becoming a Nephilim, Jamie was a scrawny, shy outcast, and a favorite target of bullies. Devon, although he was one of the popular kids, was always nice to Jamie…and even defended him from the bullies.

_Man, time flies…_

"Alright, but stay close okay?" Jamie asked.

"Got it." He replied.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"You've seen your last moonrise!" Jamie said as he lopped off another vampire's head.

It had been fifteen minutes since the fight in the main hall…and still, the power was out. Without any means of communication, the groups had no idea how anyone was doing. Jamie had a feeling though…that they were alive.

They passed many Successors and VDA staff…some were dead, but some were still very much alive…the ones that were living were directed towards the library and the ones that were dead well…they were prayed for…

As the group jogged through the halls, they heard a blood curdling scream echo from one of the training rooms…followed by a low, velvety voice.

"You were dead when I walked into the room."

"That's him." Devon said with resolve.

He ran ahead of the group and towards the noises.

"DEVON WAIT!" Jamie called.

The group called him back, but to no avail.

"Dammit…" Jamie cursed under his breath.

"Wait here," He instructed to Steve and Mina.

"Fuck to the no!" Mina said angrily. "I will not be your damsel in distress Jamie Parker!"

"It is best that we stick together." Steve gently added.

"Alright…but you're gonna have to keep up, 'cause I'm about to pump out full Nephilim speed."

With that, Jamie dashed down the halls and finally, made it to the training room. There were many on the sprawling VDA campus, all made to train a specific muscle, or fighting discipline…but this was the main one. It was about as big as a standard high school, or college gym. He saw his vampiric self in the center, holding a piece of pipe as a makeshift bow staff. Devon stood near him with his weapon drawn.

"He's gonna get himself fucking killed…" Jamie murmured.

"DEVON!" Jamie called.

"I think that you need some time to cool down…" vamp. Jamie stated.

He outstretched his hand, and Jamie flew against the wall, and the doors shut tightly.

Quickly, Jamie leapt up and ran to tackle the door down…but it was held down with a supernatural force…he struggled against the door but really…all he could do was watch.

Devon ran at the vampire…who only had a simple smile on his face. Devon's attacks were not very precise, as he was letting his anger take over. The raven haired vampire easily dodged the attacks.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Devon screamed.

"Really?" The bemused vampire asked. "You're out of your element here musician…I could just kill you, but I want you to suffer so…"

Vamp. Jamie suddenly assumed an aggressive stance, and brought the pipe down as hard as he could. Devon wisely blocked the attack with his naginata…but that's when Jamie realized that this was the vampire's intention. The pipe was brought down with such force that the Japanese spear snapped in two.

Had it been Jamie, he would have continued to use the broken weapon…with the mentality that he had two short staffs at his command…however, like most Successors, Devon wasn't exactly trained as extensively as Jamie had been. True, Successors, were trained, but not as hard as Nephilim were…and whenever they were attacked like this they were like little boys…they couldn't control their emotions…which was essential in battle.

A slight edge of panic twinged Devon's handsome features, and quick as lightning, the vampire brought the pipe down on Devon's right hand. Even Jamie, who continued to struggle behind the door heard the loud snap. Devon threw his head back in complete and utter pain.

Suddenly, memories flooded Jamie's mind of all the high school talent shows, school dances, and local club rendezvous's when he and his friends would watch Devon and his band play. Jamie always liked to swing by the clubs during, or after patrol for a quick soda or something before heading back out, and in each memory, Jamie saw Devon playing the guitar with his right hand.

The vampire did this on purpose…Devon played with his right hand, and Jamie knew that he had shattered the fragile bones…even if Devon were to survive this encounter, he probably wouldn't be able to play any instrument again…or at least…not well…

As Devon reflexively clutched his shattered hand, the vampire leapt back, and shot the end of the pipe in a low blow towards Devon's ankle bone…the bone too, shattered.

"UUUUURRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH" Devon screamed as he began to fall.

Vamp. Jamie caught Devon's falling form in a deadly embrace and buried his face in Devon's neck. Blood spurted everywhere as the carotid was severed. The vamp gorged himself on Successor's blood until Jamie finally burst through the door. He screamed angrily…it came from deep inside him, a raw, anguished, warrior bellow in a pitch that Jamie didn't even know he had.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…that's what got Devon into trouble." The vampire said with blood on his lips.

Jamie whirled the chain above his head, jumped, and did a 360 spin into the air, as he turned towards his vamp. Double, he let go of the chain…it jettisoned towards the vampire, and actually landed in his side. Jamie felt the spikes dig into the vampire's cold, marble flesh. When he landed, Jamie tugged the chain as hard as he could, and could feel the ball rake deep scratches across the unholy demon's side.

As he tugged, the vampire spun around and fell dizzily. He still held onto his pipe, but Jamie could see the fear in his cold eyes. Quickly, Jamie spun the mace around again, and this time aimed for the head…at the last second, the ball hit the wooden planks, as the vampire leapt up, and through one of the windows.

Jamie was prepared to follow, but he heard a low, wet cough.

"Oh my God…Devon!" Jamie immediately softened, let the weapon clatter to the ground, and ran to his ailing friend.

"J…J…Jamie!" Devon wheezed.

His eyes were wide, panicky and darted around…he was in obvious pain…and he sounded like he was choking on his own blood.

"I'm here…I'm here it's alright…" Jamie said, blinking back tears.

Jamie held Devon upright, so he wouldn't drown…he was going to die…Jamie knew it…his neck resembled a raw hamburger, and his breath came in shallow rasps.

"I…I…I think I'm…dying!" He blurted out.

"You won't die alone Devon…I'm here…" Jamie said soothingly.

Mina and Steve ran in…Mina cupped her hands to her mouth, and leaned into Steve so she could cry…even the macho boxer seemed to be blinking back tears as he watched the young man pitifully die…and his friend hold onto him.

"Please…please…don't leave me…I'm…I'm scared…please…don't leave me!" Devon called, going into delirium.

"It…hurts…oh God…it hurts…"

Jamie let his tears flow freely now…several landed on Devon's face…suddenly, with a bloody hand, Devon put his hand up, and touched Jamie's cheek…he left a bloody stain on Jamie's cheek and in his blonde hair.

Devon's eyes grew glassy…and his pupils began to dilate.

"I…I…see all the stars…all the stars in the night sky…they're everywhere…" He turned to Jamie. "Are…are…you…an…angel?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah," Jamie said while his voice began to choke up. "Yeah…go to those stars Devon…go to them…and go to Heaven…"

"I'm…not…read…" Devon gasped one last time, and this time coughed up blood on his already blood stained t-shirt…he arched his back, and squeezed Jamie's hand hard…before it fell limp against the floor.

Jamie gently closed the deceased's eyes…knelt down and cried…cried until his voice felt horse and he began to get a headache…Mina came rushing over, and put a reassuring arm around him. It didn't help though.

"Jamie," She was crying too. "There's nothing you could've done."

"There is." Jamie said, his voice, taking on a resolve.

"Jamie don't….he'll kill you!" Steve warned.

"Then at least I'll die fighting!" Jamie shouted.

He grabbed Devon's axe…it had clattered to the ground when Devon had been bit…quickly, Jamie leapt out the window, hot on vamp. Jamie's trail.

Author's Note: Whew…long, emotional chappie…sorry everyone! Alright, the next chapter will be about Devil Jin…followed by Jamie taking on his evil self…sorry if it's too sappy, but I hope you like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE!


	25. Chapter 25: Wrath of God

Wrath of God:

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Back with another chappie…not much new here…oh, and FYI shadowsin finished his story Tournament of Fate READ IT CUZ IT'S GOOD! Congrats shadowsin you're story was awesome and I can't wait to do our OC battle and everything.

The Via de Angelus Headquarters had always been incredibly ornate…Xiaoyu was always impressed by the fact that everything was always tastefully arranged, without becoming too cluttered. Indeed, beautiful paintings and sculptures festooned the halls as simply as child's toys littered a play room. Even the stair well to the bell tower was made out of meticulously lacquered oak, and beautiful stain glass windows were placed in the white, cement walls.

"How much further do you have to fucking climb?" Hwoarang called between gasps of air.

"Not too far now," Xiao explained.

"The bell's are ringing…" Asuka said.

"He's waiting on us…be prepared everyone." Kazuya warned.

Xiaoyu hadn't spoken much during this whole ordeal…it's not that she didn't have anything to say...but her lover…a part of her…was taken that night…and since then she had spent all this time wondering where he was…or what he was doing…she tried to focus on the now…and tried to get her head in the situation at hand…she had done it the last time…why was it so difficult now?

_Because Jin's gone…that's why…and because he's waiting for you…and the only possible outcome seems to be that either we kill him, or he kills us…_

In fact, she had already began to think of Jin (or at least the one she knew) as dead already…but still, there was a resilience in her…a strength that conflicted with even her own innermost feelings…and that small spark within her refused to believe that Jin was a lost cause…they thought that Kazuya was afterall, and here he is, fighting beside her.

Of course, Jamie had to literally lay his life on the line to get Kazuya back…and it was by some miracle that he was still alive…no matter how much she loved Jin, Xiao knew that she couldn't ask Jamie to perform the ritual again…the Ascending Angel Ritual was too risky…and even if Jin were to be brought back again, it might mean that Jamie would die.

His friend Mina would be devastated and Xiaoyu couldn't let that happen.

Over the course of the day or so, Xiao and Mina had become close…she was very much like the Chinese fighter's little sister. In fact, Mina seemed to fit right in with the little group. She was sweet, cute, funny, and apparently "Just perfect for Jamie!" Christie would squeal.

The guys thought she was endearing, and the girls all thought she was awesome. Christie loved the fact that Mina took dancing as seriously as the Brazilian did, and was actually planning for the two to tear it up at some clubs when all this was over. Asuka was the same age as Mina so the two quickly bonded as close friends, and Julia pretty much liked everybody.

In the chaos that followed the team didn't have time to grab any kind of weaponry…they were pitifully armed, but it wasn't like mortal weapons were going to do any kind of damage against Devil.

The only weapons that worked with demons of such power were ethereal ones…and they were fresh out.

"The bell's are getting louder." Asuka observed.

"We're almost there…" Xiaoyu added.

"My heart's beating a mile a minute…I'm scared…" Asuka said with a nervous smile.

"Don't be," Kazuya said with a shockingly rare moment of tenderness. "Stay close and watch yourself and you'll be fine."

"We won't letcha die don't worry." Hwoarang said.

The girls laughed a bit at that comment.

With the power cut, running was not an option up here…granted there were steps, but it was also very easy to fall…and no one…probably not even Jamie could survive a plummet like this. And besides, to have gone through everything that they went through to get this far it would be ludicrous, and almost laughable if they were to die this way.

Finally, they reached the top floor…and indeed the bells were ringing. The bells themselves were actually housed in a beautifully ornate stained glass enclosure…probably to shield the polished bells from erosion…but the acoustics seemed great…as they could be heard from all sides of the VDA campus.

"It's a sad song…it sounds like something they'd play at a funeral…" Xiao observed.

"It is…they played it at Baek's." Came Hwoarang's solemn reply.

"He's struggling to get out…my son…" Kazuya said.

"Let's do this." Asuka said.

"Wait," Said Xiao. "Let's go over the plan again."

The plan had been secretly formulated by the four as soon as they left the library…and Asuka played a pivotal role in it…according to an arcane text found in the library Devil can be exorcised from the body by an extremely powerful member of the host's family…the person has to have gone down a righteous path though…obviously, Kazuya was out, as was Jun on the account of her death…so Asuka was the prime candidate.

While she did have a lot of strength under her belt…she needed time to focus it…to utilize it…it was a long shot but it might work…of course, Asuka wasn't the only one who could help…there were rumored to be other's but…

_Don't even think it Xiao…those are just rumors just 'cause they're name happens to end with Kazama doesn't mean…_

Besides, even if the rumors were true, they had no idea how to contact the two…so really, what was the point?

At anyrate, Xiao was supposed to go in first, and try to distract Jin, while Hwoarang and Kazuya surprised him…they needed to weaken Jin enough so that the actual exorcism could take place…then, Xiao would give the signal, and hopefully, Asuka would be ready in time to complete it.

It looked easy enough, all she had to do essentially, was lay her hands on Jin…and hopefully, he'd get better. She was utilizing the powers of the four Chakra Orbs that they had obtained though…and while all seven are supposed to be brought together to make The One…the orbs themselves were still very powerful. Asuka would be utilizing the powers of Faith, Hope, Transience, and Trust…and hopefully, they would be enough.

"You'll be okay here?" Hwoarang asked Asuka.

"Yeah…fine…just…"

"You can do it!" Kazuya said firmly. "If you love your brother you will do it right."

"Geez Kaz, way to put on pressure!" Hwoarang said.

"Ready Xiao?" Hwoarang asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

She smoothed her pink silk dress, and made sure her pigtails were in place. The dress was the first thing that Jin had ever seen her in…as were the pigtails…she hoped that this would help him fight his Devil side.

Bravely, she walked into the glass enclosure, and found Devil ringing the bells again. Xiao bit back tears as she took in his hunched form…his marble skin, and huge, black raven wings protruding intrusively from his back…he looked like those wings caused him great pain.

The huge, gore stained horns, fang teeth, claw hands, and cat eyes completed the hideous picture.

"Jin…" She asked.

"Well…look at you…" Devil turned and began walking towards her. "The picture of perfection…a paradigm of chastity, virtue, and innocence."

"Jin…it's me…it's Ling remember! Fight it! FIGHT BACK!" Xiao screamed.

She began to back up, but Devil circled her…eyeing her up and down lecherously.

"But you're not so innocent anymore are you Ling? You SLUT! YOU WHORE!" The Demon spat.

Xiao closed her eyes as fetid drool hit her face. "Jin…please fight it…"

"You let him into you again and again and again! And each time you let him you like it! There was blood wasn't there lover? The first time with him you bled…you stained the sheets with your filthy whore's blood but it didn't matter…you liked IT!" He backhanded her, and she fell to her knees.

"You sicken me…but I think it's fitting that I kill you this way…in blood your relationship with this body was cemented…and in blood YOU SHALL DIE!" He raised his clawed hand to her face…and Xiao turned and looked at him…her face had tears streaking down them…and for a second, Jin's eyes turned back to their kind brown ones.

"Xiao…I…I…LEAVE!" He bellowed

He forced his body away from her, and he screamed…a cry of anguish and fear…

"NOW!" Xiao called.

Kazuya and Hwoarang thundered in and leapt into action.

"Be nice to the lady Kazama!" Hwoarang called as he leapt into a flying jump kick.

The blow knocked Jin back a bit, only to be grabbed by Kazuya, who flung him into the bell. It bleated a low noise as contact was made. Xiao attempted to help, and even managed to unleash a five hit combination on Jin…only to have him slash at her with his claws.

"AAAHHH" Xiao cried.

The wounds were deep but not fatal. She clutched her bleeding stomach, and staggered a bit, but wouldn't back down. Jin was going crazy.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME! NOTHING WILL STOP ME ANYMORE!" A laser beam shot from Jin's forehead and hit Kazuya. He cried in pain, but Hwoarang wouldn't let up.

He unleashed a flurry of roundhouse, crescent, and spinning kicks at the demon…some were blocked, others connected…with Xiao and Kazuya injured, Hwoarang was left…and he intended to finish it. Every blow that hit Hwoarang was magnified times five with jolts of electricity…still he wouldn't give up.

Jin's claws slashed at Hwoarang's face and connected…he spun backwards as blood flew from the claw marks…and at that second Asuka came in.

"I'm coming!" She called.

Hwoarang did notice a certain…aura around her…but the text said that the harnesser should be "bathed in light" Asuka only looked like she had gotten a sprinkling.

She leapt onto Devil Jin's back and screamed a Latin incantation…for a second it seemed to work…but at the last instant, Devil screamed and through her off. She jettisoned across the room and landed hard against a concrete slab.

"It…wasn't…enough…" She gasped.

"You all are pathetic…I think I'll peel the flesh off your bones." Jin laughed.

Suddenly, the glass shattered, and two people came flying through the air. They landed in the center of the room.

"Sounds like someone needs to get a hobby huh Billy?"

"Yeah, or a vacation…take a cruise or something."

"…K…K…Kyosuke…Billy?" Asuka croaked.

"I'm here sis, c'mon, let's finish this Kazama-style." Kyosuke Kazama reassured.

"Kickin' it old school time, chant again!" Billy ordered.

Bravely, Asuka chanted again, and this time, Kyosuke and Billy unleashed their own Chakra Orbs…suddenly, the room was flooded in pale yellow light…with Devil screaming…the light enveloped everything…as it cleared, Xiao bravely looked up, and tried to stand.

"Hold on to me," Hwoarang wheezed.

She leaned against his shoulder, and still clutched her stinging chest.

"Dad," Kyo said with emotion.

He helped his father up, and the injured party walked towards Jin…Xiao's heart skipped a beat and she saw that he was alive…he was breathing.

"Xiao…Xiao…" He said like a mantra…the words coming out more like air then sound.

"It's alright Jin…I'm here…" Xiao cried again, this time out of happiness.

Trembling, she knelt down at his body and hugged him…weakly he hugged her back and the two kissed.

"I thought I'd lose you…I was so afraid!" Xiao sobbed between the kisses.

"I'd find my way back to you I promise!" Jin said.

Hwoarang cleared his throat.

"Alright, until the vampires are cleared out we'd better stay up here…we're not exactly up to fighting right now." He turned and eyed the two newcomers. "First things first though, who are you two and can we trust you?"

One young man wore a baggy, black hoodie with crimson wings emblazoned on the back…he wore a pair of baggy black jeans, and black skaters shoes…the brand was reminiscent to Jamie's own. His face had a sort of kind confidence to it.

"My name's Kyosuke, I'm Jin's brother and-"

"And I'm Billy," Billy interrupted.

Truly, Billy was the most intimidating, for he had "deviled out" with wings and all…but after the battle he transformed back to normal. "I'm their cousin…"

"Jesus Christ how many of you are their?" Hwoarang asked.

"You got my calls! I can't believe you got my calls!" Asuka said.

"Yeah, we got your message, and went out to look for two of those Chakra Orbs…we found one in some temple in Cambodia,"

"And the other in an abandoned monastery in China." Billy chimed in.

"Kyo…Billy…thank you…" Jin coughed.

"Hey," Kyo said tenderly. "I'm just payin' you back for all the times you and Asuka've looked out for me bro."

"So, we heard there's another super hero too huh? Some half angel dude? Jimmy right?" Billy asked, his arms folded across his button down, untucked, longsleeve shirt.

"Well, yeah…Jamie…oh my God…Jamie!" Xiao exclaimed.

"He might be hurt…or Julia or Christie or Dimitri…" Kazuya added.

"Wait," Kyo said, holding his hands up. "You guys aren't looking too hot right now, you guys can't fight…wait here, we'll look for him."

"You sure? He's got blonde hair, blue eyes, and looks kinda like a surfer." Asuka explained.

"You'll probably find him in a life or death battle or something…that kinda stuff tends to happen to him." Hwoarang said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I kinda remember him from the tournament…ready Billy?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah, let's save some angel ass and haul ours!"

The two changed again…into their respective Devil forms, and flew out the cathedral…almost as quickly as they had come.

Author's Note: Sorry if this is rushed but I'm about ready to walk out the door and go to work. This chappie is dedicated to karisan, shadowsin, and devilbilly, this is sorta my thanks for including Jamie in their stories…um…I hope I did alright…PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I DID OKAY!


	26. Chapter 26: We are One

We Are One:

Author's Note: Hey again! Back again with another chappie! Ready? Hope so, here we goooooo!

ShadowSin: Uh-oh! Shugo time! I love the way you portray Jamie…I have a request and you totally don't have to do anything, but…just a thought…if Jamie ever comes in contact w/ Shugo, I think he should take him on while patrolling for vamps…and gets his ass kicked a little…whattya think? Like I said it's totally up to you! By the way, thanks for making Mina really cool too and even, well, including her…I always saw her as sort of a damsel in distress, but a girl who was more then capable of taking care of herself and keeping up with the boys!

Element6- thanks for the reviews I know…lotsa Devils! It's Devil-palooza, but Kyosuke Kazama is Shadowsin's character…and Billy is DevilBillyKazama's character…we all kinda have this cross over mania going on in our stories…you'd think it'd be weird…but it's not! Anyway, if you like OC's man, you should check their storie's out, 'cause they're really good!

DevilBillyKazama- You're stories great, and I can't wait to read your latest chappie, but I think you must have just updated, b/c isn't letting me read it yet…but until I can I can't wait! Oh, and I hope you liked the review I gave you…sorry if it sucked, I tried to help but I realized that A: I'm terrible at giving advice. And B: You're stories moving along really well!

Karisan Karisan- I like your new story a lot and I can't wait to read more! Keep me posted K? And keep me and shadowsin posted about OC battles…if you have any ideas or anything that'd be great and good luck on your exams!

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima- Hi! Actually, I've only watched a couple of episodes of Buffy…the penname MooNTeARZ was actually written to share with my friend Gabby, and she loves Buffy…she's going to continue her story when she has more time…

Devil-Jun- Hi! Thanks for reviewing ( I always like getting reviews…new and old:) and I can't wait to read your story…no, I'm not gwendy…my name is actually Matt…and what you see is what you get…I've really only been a member since December…hope you enjoy this chappie!

Jamie sprinted through the night sky…he needed to find him.

And when he did, he would kill him.

It was a simple concept, one as ancient as the Nephilim…even as time itself.

Jamie was the hunter, and this vampire was the prey. Deep in the back of his mind, he felt a certain freedom as he ran, he was no longer Jamie Parker, the nineteen year old boy…the college student with witty puns, and funny t-shirts…he was no longer the skater, the surfer, the Tae Kwon Do instructor…the brother, the lover, the good friend…now, he was simply…the Nephilim.

At least temporarily, he would no longer have to wield a dual life…he could focus on his skills…the skills he was called and Chosen to do, hunt and kill.

Yet there was still a part of him that had a spark of humanity left. It was raining now, and the cool drops washed through his hair…yet, the blood…the blood on his hand and on his cheek refused to wash away…

It was Successor blood…Devon's blood.

He looked at it, and he let out a shot of anguish. This was no movie…this was no video game…Devon did not die in a warm bed and at peace…he died a horrible, agonizing gut wrenching death…and he was not ready to go either.

Jamie knew that Mina and Steve had told him that there was nothing he could have done…yet in his heart Jamie knew there was something. He should have told Devon to go with the others…he should have been firmer about it.

Looking back on it, he had absolutely no idea what possessed him to allow Devon to accompany them…after all, the vampires were here to exterminate his kind…so, logically, why in the hell would Jamie have ever thought to put one of the VDA's most promising Successors in battle like that?

_Because…no matter how you look at it…you're still that scrawny, shy, insecure nerd who wants to be accepted by the popular kids…_

"NO!" Jamie shouted back at his conscious.

He was running through the open breezeways now, Jamie could smell the deep, heady smell of things pulled from a damp grave…and knew that there were vampires here. His evil self was in the rose garden…he was injured and looking for a place to heal.

And he would never get that chance if Jamie had anything to say about it.

Running purely on instinct now, he was aware of a small cadre of vamps in the breezeways…they said something, but Jamie didn't hear it…they were probably telling him explicit details of how he was going to die, and how he was going to rue the day he'd ever crossed their paths.

He'd heard it all before, and grew increasingly frustrated…he didn't stop to kill them, he didn't need to. He was running so fast, all he did was decapitate them all in a macabre gauntlet as he unsheathed his ax. Finally, the smell became stronger, and he found himself in a courtyard.

A tastefully decorated fountain still trickled water out of the mouths of (ha ha) angels and cherubs. Stone benches were placed around the fountain, and a modest obstacle course intricately lined the grounds. In a corner, Jamie saw him…he was clutching his side, and leaning against the metal pipe for support.

Jamie clutched his axe…Devon's axe tightly in his fists and stared down the menace. He turned, and saw Jamie staring at him and immediately straightened.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Jamie asked, his voice even.

"Y'know," He grinned. "I just like them," He then ran a hand lecherously down his chest. "They make me feel all manly."

The vampire expected a witty pun, and Jamie wasn't going to supply him with one…instead, the Nephilim was just shocked at how overwhelmingly different he was from this…hideous abomination.

In the endless cannon of chosen warriors…each of their deaths had been equally unique…Jamie wasn't morbid, and he never really enjoyed hearing how his predecessors died…but he vowed, right then and there…while staring in the vampire's eyes that he would never become one of them.

He could not, and would not become something so evil and so…sadistic …something so incapable of feeling and devoid of any human emotions…this wasn't him…he may have the same name but it wasn't Jamie...and he would kill it tonight…in this garden.

"In my dimension…I've killed three Nephilim since I died…kinda like a sport for me…anyway, the last one I killed begged for his life…but I know you…I am you, and you're not the begging type."

Jamie still stared at him. His cobalt eyes wide and glinting with raw, unadulterated hatred.

"Tell ya what?" The vampire offered, his smile a cruel trademark of Jamie's own. "I'll make it quick and painless for you as a personal favor…it won't hurt a bit, I promise!"

Finally, Jamie did speak.

"No…you're wrong…it's going to hurt a lot."

"There's my boy…" Vamp. Jamie said affectionately.

They ran at eachother and thunder and lighting clashed dramatically in the night sky…somewhere in the distance, Jamie heard the bell tower ring…it rang a sad, mournful funeral dirge.

_It's an angelus…they're mourning the dead…_

Both came out swinging, Jamie with his ax and the raven haired vampire with his pipe…Jamie faked an overhead swing, and while the vampire attempted to block, Jamie gave the vampire a punishing roundhouse kick…to the side that had been shattered by the mace.

The vampire stooped low in pain, and when Jamie knelt to deliver a killing blow, he lashed out with his pipe and hit the Nephilim so hard in the face that he actually spun around.

"AAHH" Jamie cried as he clutched his throbbing face.

The vampire grabbed at Jamie and quickly attempted to draw him close in a deadly embrace…Jamie, who had been grabbed like this before, knew what to do. He quickly broke the monster's grip and shoved him hard backwards.

"Accept your fate!" Vamp. Jamie screamed.

"I'm not that easy!" Jamie retorted.

He attempted to side kick him, but the vampire grabbed his exposed leg and flung him down. The world spun as Jamie landed hard against the hard ground. Not wasting anytime, the vampire ax kicked Jamie in the side, shattering the ribs.

"AAAUURRRRRRGGGGGHHH!" Jamie bellowed.

The vampire then pulled back his pipe and attempted to bash it against Jamie's face…the attack would have meant instant death unless Jamie acted quickly. He rolled out of the first two attacks, and on the third, had worked up enough momentum to roll back up…but he was in no condition to fight with his shattered side…it would heal, but he didn't exactly know if he had the time to do so.

"Look on the Brightside Jamie…when the alarm clock goes off tomorrow, you won't have to wake up?" The vampire retorted.

He moved to strike Jamie with the pipe, but quickly, Jamie performed another overhead swing…this time it connected, cutting the pipe in two.

"That was a bad move." Jamie's opponent said.

And with a sad realization, Jamie knew that he was right. He now had two short staffs at his disposal…he ran and attacked immediately, using both staffs to repeatedly smack Jamie in the broken side…quickly, desperately, Jamie grabbed his vampiric double, and attempted to throw him…the vampire was quick though, while Jamie was still slow and sluggish.

Instead, the vampire broke the hold and flung Jamie through the air…the Nephilim landed against the fountain and shattered it.

_God damn…my head…_

The vampire was coming up to him…close now…it would all be over…Jamie had no way to fight him…the spirit was more then willing but the flesh was definitely too weak.

"Don't you see how pointless this is? Like it or not Jamie…we are one! JOIN ME!" The vampire screamed as he walked towards him.

Desperately, Jamie looked around for a weapon…any weapon…and his eyes fell on the ax lying at his feet. He grabbed for it and blindly…desperately, swung it…suddenly, he felt it settle deeply against flesh, as he heard a hollow, meaty, wet, thunk.

He looked up, and found vamp. Jamie's eyes open in a quiet scream of pain…when Jamie looked down, he noticed blood dripping onto his wrist…he looked where the ax had made it's mark…and found that it had embedded itself in the vampire's…crotch…normally, the Nephilim would have laughed aloud…but not now, he was too weak and tired to even make an attempt at caring.

Stunned, the creature staggered backwards, gasping in complete and utter agony. Realizing that he didn't have a lot of time, Jamie (with some struggle) stood up and walked towards him.

"That was for kidnapping Mina." He said.

He wrenched the ax deeper, causing a bellow of pain to fly out of the vampire's mouth. Next, he ripped the ax out, and made a diagonal arc…the blade made its way from the creature's right shoulder…and out the vampire's left hip. As he began to split in two, he burned in holy fires.

"And that's for what you did to Devon!"

"I…I…" His face contorted in rage.

"Oh go kiss daylight!" Jamie managed to say in an annoyed, exasperating voice.

With the vampire dead…and his strength completely gone…Jamie's legs decided to give out on him…he fell into a kneeling position on the ground and looked up at the clouds…his tears mixed with the rain…as he knelt there in complete and utter pain…and without strength left to do anything.

"Devon…Devon if you can hear me…I'm sorry alright…I'M SORRY!" He called.

The clouds seemed to rumble a response, but Jamie wasn't sure if that meant his apology was accepted or not. He knew he had to make it back to the group…and he had a feeling that now, the threat was over…as a Nephilim, he could feel demonic presences, and right now…he felt that they were all gone.

That feeling didn't last long.

With his supernatural hearing, he could hear a sound…a familiar sound…the sound of flapping wings…heavy, thick, flapping wings. A crimson feather, and a black one delicately snaked their way onto the lawn.

"Oh no…oh God no…" Jamie muttered.

Descending from the sky…he saw them coming…a part of him was relieved that they didn't appear to be Kazuya or Jin, but another part of him was wondering who the hell they were.

"Doesn't matter…they're Devils…" He added.

They landed…one in all red, and another, vaguely humanoid in appearance. He looked somewhat like Jin did in his Devil form…still humanoid, but disturbing just the same. The second, a red Devil held the appearance of Kazuya's Devil form…only this one had angel wings rather then the standard bat ones.

Bravely, Jamie struggled to stand…but fell back on his knees…he tried again, this time, managing to get up.

"I have no idea who the hell you two are…but before we do this, I want you to know that you're dealing with an extremely PISSED OFF DEMON HUNTER…you're little cronie keeps saying that he's the wrath of God? Well, he's wrong, that whole wrath thing? That's my department."

"Yeah," The humanoid one snorted. "Like you could take on a powerful Devil as injured as you are? You fought one and it nearly killed ya' you're not gonna make it with two."

"What can I say? I love a challenge?" Jamie asked.

"Wait," The red one said. "I know this looks bad…but hear us out okay?" He said, raising his arms defensively.

_Well that's new…oh well, if I give 'em this chance, maybe I can heal in time to-_

At that instant, the red one changed, followed immediately by the humanoid one.

"_Watashiwa Kazama Kyosuke, et Kazama Billy…Jamie dannai?"_ He asked.

"_Hai…"_ Jamie cautiously responded.

"We're…we're related to Jin, Asuka, and Kazuya…we're on your side alright?" Kyo explained.

"I'm listening." Jamie responded.

"Asuka called us up and told us about these orbs, and we found two of 'em…that means that you've got six right? That leaves only one more." Billy said.

"We just got done helping save Jin…he's…he's my big brother…" Kyosuke added.

"But…you can change into Devils…how is that possible?"

"We learned to deal…and control them." Kyosuke said.

Jamie had many questions to ask…and right now, he didn't have time to get an answer…he didn't know if he could trust them, but at this point he knew they weren't going to attack him. If they wanted to, they would have done it by now.

"Asuka told us that you were in trouble…we came from the bell tower to look for you…are you alright? Were you bit or anything?" Kyosuke asked.

The two strangers began to approach Jamie.

"What? No…there was this vampire…he was me…but…not…" Jamie tried to explain.

"WTF?" Billy asked.

"Long story…anyway, I killed him but it was a helluva battle…" Jamie added.

"You mean you're a chosen warrior tricked out with martial arts skills and one little vampire almost killed you?" Billy asked.

"Billy! C'mon man…if Jamie says it's powerful then he's probably right…I mean, you didn't even know vampires existed until two weeks ago!" Kyo retorted.

"Yeah, but when we fought 'em they never had a chance…everytime they came at us, I always had this great feeling like I'm gonna win, and they're gonna lose!" Billy said.

"Yeah," Jamie retorted. "Except for that sad feeling you get when they win and you're dead…" He finished flatly.

Kyosuke stifled a laugh.

"Hey," Billy broke in. "I don't think I like your tone."

"And I don't think I like yours!" Jamie argued.

"Hey!" A low voice called.

They turned to see a man wearing a black spy outfit leap from the rooftops and in between the two arguing teens. Jamie thought he recognized him from the tournament…he always hung around Nina, but he couldn't place the name…or the face for that matter as it was covered by sunglasses.

_Who the hell wears those things at night?_

"Teenagers…never did like your kind anyway," He glanced at Jamie's ax and tsk-ed. "Isn't that like a Nephilim? Always trying to solve his problems by sticking things with sharp objects?"

"Raven?" Kyosuke asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help…both my team and yours are fighting for the same cause. The use of the Chakra Orbs to defeat Jinpachi Mishima." Raven said to Jamie.

"Are you serious?" Jamie chuckled. "You, the one who hotwired the Jacks in the Zaibatsu? I think it's my turn to ask 'WTF!"

"I understand your distrust…but I have proof." Raven reached into a secret pocket and pulled out a Chakra Orb…the final orb to be precise…it had the symbol for eternity on it…written in the Japanese style of calligraphy.

Jamie could tell that it wasn't fake, he could feel the energy radiating from it…the power…the mystique…and the incredible age of the thing.

"Talk about bling…" Billy mused.

"Alright," Jamie said. "Welcome aboard…first let's find the others, and we'll see what we can do from there.."

Raven and Billy walked forward, but Kyosuke stayed behind as Jamie limped after them.

"Hey," He said. "Do you need some help?"

Jamie was touched by the friendly gesture…still, he didn't want everyone's first impression of him to be a pathetic lame-o who relied on everyone else for help.

"Naw…I'll be fine bro." Jamie replied with a smile. "This is nothing…I just…I just had sorta an off day today…"

"That's understandable…I…I heard about your friend…the musician…I'm sorry. We're you guys close?"

"No, not really…well…kinda…he used to defend me from bullies and stuff, but we were never really tight though." Jamie gazed wistfully in the opposite direction. "It's just so weird…I should've told him to stay…and now, I mean…his family…his girlfriend…hell, even his bandmates…what are they going to think?"

"It wasn't your fault…Devon made a choice…nothing you could've done would have made him stay anyway…he made the decision…not you…and he died fighting in battle…in my country…well, that's a big deal." Kyo said with a smile.

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah…maybe you're right…by the way…I'm not normally like this…but after you've just killed your vampire double…and nearly been beaten to death with a rusty pipe, I tend to get a little cranky…"

Kyo laughed too. "Don't worry about it…and as for Billy…he tends to shoot his mouth off from time to time…normally Jin and Asuka knock him down…I just kinda deal with it."

"Don't worry about it." Jamie said with a chuckle.

Slowly, Jamie began to feel himself healing bit by bit, and by the time he made his way inside, he was only walking with a slight limp…as he led the way to the library, he passed an antique mirror, and while he did, he swore he saw Devon's reflection in it…but when he looked again, all he saw was his own damp image.

After seeing Devon he thought he heard someone whisper "Thank you" in his ear but when he turned, no one was their…noticed his peculiar behavior, Raven looked at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked gruffly.

"No…nothing's wrong…" Jamie said.

_It's the least I could do Devon…I avenged you…and all those others that bastard killed…I…I hope that was enough…_

Author's Note::Sighs and slams head against the keyboard: IT IS LAAAATTTTEEEEEEE YOU GUYS! I am sssooooooo tired…once again, much love to everyone, read and review, shout outs to all my peeps and thanks to shadowsin and billykazama for A: letting me use their characters. And B: for using mine in their stories…just hope that I didn't mess it up too bad!


	27. Chapter 27: Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed:

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Oh, and if Asuka Kazama is out there reading this…I officially give him permission use my characters…officially…and y'know…I've written like, twenty five chapters and I still haven't cleared the fact that I don't own Tekken…well, here we go :Ahem: I do not own Tekken…I own Jamie Parker, Kim Seung Mina (aka Mina), Justin Parker (Jamie's big brother), Maureen Hogan, Robbie Henley (Jamie's friends) and Dimitri Helios. Billy Kazama is DevilBillyKazama's character, and Kyosuke Kazama is shadowsins! Oh, and by the way, I don't really know the full story behind Tekken 3, and Ogre and all that so I'm going to kind of wing it…please don't hate me!

Shadowsin: Wow, you've made Jamie quiet the ladie's man! LOL! No seriously, good job and I love it…update soon k?

Julia Chang and the others stared in a mixture of curiosity and disgust at the newcomers (the disgust directed primarily at Raven.).

"Heh…" Kyo began nervously. "I know, me and Billy're the newbies."

"No," Christie began, the Latin fire in her beginning to heat up. "I don't have a problem with you two…it's this Wesley Snipes knock off that's botherin' me." She said with her hands folded across her chest.

"Right," Raven began sarcastically. "It's nice to see all of you again to."

"You had an alterior motive throughout the whole tournament Raven…if you want to help us, it's best that you tell us the whole truth." Jin said weakly.

He was still suffering a bit…but he had been able to stand and walk, Jamie looked over at his friend and his heart went out to him…Jin really should have been in bed…asleep…safe, and warm and Devil free. Jamie may not have been able to get Jin's Devil side out, but at least it had subsided…the VDA was going to offer him help, but they had never gotten the chance to do so…maybe when all this was over, he might get that chance.

Xiao seemed more animated, and less depressed…In fact, everyone's morale seemed a bit higher now then before, in fact the zeal apparent in this group reminded Jamie of the simpler (ha ha) days of the tournament.

True, Raven did have an alterior motive, but Jamie didn't quiet follow it…he focused more on demonic activity…Raven was doing research on something within the Zaibatsu or something.

"How paranoid are you people? Honestly, if I wasn't on your side I wouldn't have handed you my Orb."

"What about attacking Dimitri?" Hwoarang pointed out.

"Yeah, how's the stab wound?" Dimitri asked.

"Besides, we don't even know if this is real…it could be a fake." Steve interjected.

"No," Jamie said immediately. "It's real…I can…I can feel it."

"Listen, I'm sure I don't need to explain the story of Jinpachi Mishima to you…but I will tell you this…unlike you four," He glared at Jin, Kazuya, Kyosuke, and Billy. "And you," He glanced at Jamie. "Jinpachi was not born with the Devil Gene."

"Yeah, we all know that! Is there a point you'd like to make?" Billy asked.

"He injected it into his system-"

"Right, we've known that too." Jin stated.

"But you probably don't know the whole story of the Chakra Orbs."

"We know that they probably came from ancient Egypt…" Asuka said, then turned to Dimitri. "Tell it Dimitri!"

"They say that the orbs were a gift from Ra…Ra was the Egyptian deity of the sun, and the most powerful god of the Egyptian's time. The crackpot theory…which is always the right one I've found…would state that the Orbs were extraterrestrial, which would hold water on the theory that the Egyptians were influenced by people from another galaxy."

"You're half right." Raven said.

"The beings who created the Chakra Orbs were not from this world…that's true, but they founded numerous civilizations…Atlantis…Mu…Shagri-La…just to name a few…but one place they populated was in Tokyo Japan…of course, this was thousands of years ago…"

"Wait," Julia interrupted. "How is all of this possible? If there was another civilization…if we even made contact with another race of beings we would know…they would have left something behind."

"They did," Raven said. "And my specific job is to make sure that those things are hidden or confiscated before the public knows about it."

"You can't just do that! Humanity deserves to-" Dimitri interrupted, getting angry.

Jamie was surprised at his sudden outburst…Jamie had known Dimitri for a long time, and he was normally very calm and cool under pressure…but Jamie supposed that he had a right to be angry…essentially, Raven's job was to exterminate people in Dimitri's profession who may have stumbled upon things that they weren't meant to see. Raven was one of the higher ups on the list of people who shoot at Dimitri whenever he goes to a dig site, and that was bound to make anyone angry.

"Let's hear him out, before we start exchanging blows." Kazuya wisely stated.

Jamie thought it was interesting that father and son were so much alike…even in personality…it made him wonder which traits of his father he had? And for a split second, he was jealous that Jin had at least one of his parents while Jamie had none…he quickly shook the thought away and got back into the now.

"And let these weapons get into the wrong hands! Think Dimitri, if we had the Chakra Orbs under control we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation right now!" Raven retorted.

"No," Hwoarang began. "People are naturally attracted to power…even if they were under quarantine, it wouldn't be long before someone tried to use them…these Orbs are best left destroyed." He finished wisely.

"The civilization was known as the Amenes…and they had mastered numerous pieces of technology…and then…then they got greedy…they figured that they could enslave the human race since they were so superior to those around them…it was said that was when God created the Nephilim to combat the Amenes…he sent his angels down to mate with humans, because the actual angels could not combat physically on the this plane…there were many at the time, and they fought the Amenes…it was a tough battle, and it came down to one final Nephilim, and one final Amenes…they say that the Nephilim's name was Seth, and he was fighting the leader of the foreign nation…both were extremely powerful, and in the end…both were near death…before the Amenes leader could kill Seth, the Nephilim uttered a curse upon the Amenes leader…and he was trapped forever in an earthquake along with the Tokyo civilization…but the leader uttered a curse of his own…God had intended for the Nephilim line to be numerous and fruitful…instead, the monster made it so that only one could be activated at a time…many could have the gene, but only one could actually become a Nephilim…and would remain the only one until he died and another was called."

"How did you find all this out…" Jamie managed to choke out.

He had never known exactly how the Nephilim line had gotten its origins…only the highest of the higher ups really knew…all he knew was that the very first Nephilim's name was Seth and that was it. Raven had more to say, and Jamie was all ears, but first, he wanted to know how in the hell this secret agent knew more about the Nephilim's Chosen Path then he did!

"During the fifth Tournament, I was sent to investigate the rumor that Heihachi Mishima was still alive-"

He was interrupted by a multitude of gasps.

"Well," Kazuya asked. "Is he?"

"There wasn't any substantial evidence to believe so…I never fully found out however, because the organization sent me off on another mission in the middle of the Tournament…to find these Orbs. In the Zaibatsu's data files, it was all listed…The Amenes…the Nephilim…everything."

"So that's why you threw the match with Ganryu…" Asuka realized.

"Yeah, I thought that was all a little fishy." Kyosuke pointed out.

"But with the Nephilim came the Nephilim's opposite…like everything else in the world, pleasure and pain, yin and yang…that sort of thing…well, to an Angel, it's a Devil…and to the angel gene…it is the Devil gene. While an Angel represents the force of light, the Devil carries Amenes blood…and represents darkness."

"But Billy and I can control it! We're not evil!" Kyo argued.

Jamie wondered what it must be like to be cursed with a power that embodied pure evil…how must the world think of them? Even for him…a half angel, there were people who were very abrasive towards him and his calling.

"Let him finish Kyosuke." Jin gently reprimanded.

"The Chakra Orbs were created to do a multitude of things…and one such thing was to give the users unlimited power…true, a pure soul can use the orbs for good, but an impure soul well…" Raven trailed off. "The ruins of the Amenes ancient city in Tokyo is directly beneath the Mishima compound…it's where Ogre, the same Amenes warrior who fought with Seth was released in 2000. The orbs unlock the gates to the Amenes's ancient city…and it is said that once they are set in their proper place, they will merge into one…one Orb of greater power then perhaps anything this world could ever imagine." Raven paused for a breath, and Jamie felt his heart palpitate in his chest.

"Well, what is it?" Hwoarang asked.

"The Philosophers' Stone…" Dimitri finished.

"What's that do?" Steve asked.

"During the age of Alchemists it was the one thing that every Alchemist dreamed of…it could turn metal into gold…life into death…"

"And it could provide more power then God himself." Julia finished.

"That's not all it can do," Raven said. "The user also has the power to resurrect the ancient Amenes cities…their power source is actually a living, breathing entity, and the user of this orb can bend that power to his or her will."

"And that's what Jinpachi wants?" Mina asked.

"Correct." Raven replied.

"So…now what? We've got the Orbs…so we march on over to the Zaibatsu compound?" Christie asked.

"No. We'll actually have to get into the heart of the Amenes City beneath the compound…to the core, and shut down the power source…and, on the way, we'll most likely have to deal with Jinpachi…who is powerful enough all ready."

"But those ruins are deserted…right?" Steve asked.

"The power source has monsters that patrol the halls…they are extensions of the core…and some are actually people who have been turned. We call them the Keepers. They are extremely tough…we'd need an army…and no doubt Jinpachi's got his Tekken Force." Raven said.

"Alright, so let's get one!" Jamie said leaping off his perch on the table.

"First we need to formulate a plan of attack…so pack your bags everyone…we're leaving at oh-six-hundred for the Pentagon in Washington D.C." Raven said.

He began to walk out, and the others with them…chatting quietly amongst themselves…as they made their way to their respective rooms, the thoughts of the meeting swam in Jamie's mind…and even as he laid his head on the pillow he continued to think about it…and as he dreamt he would have no idea that he would have a vision, and understand the full experience of Jinpachi Mishima's cruelty.

Author's Note::Sigh: are you guys alright? I know, a lot to digest…if you're feeling woozy, please stick head between your knees and breath…that way you won't pass out…okay, I know you're wondering what happened to Toshio…well…guess who the next chapter's about! Much love to everyone and please read and review…sorry to shadowsin and Billy if their characters didn't say much…but my biggest problem in writing is trying to include a lot of people in a convo…so…I hope you liked it, and plz read and review!


	28. Chapter 28: Transience

Transience:

Author's Note: Okay dokey artichokies! Ready for the next chappie? I hope so…this one will star Toshio and the wonderfully dysfunctional Mishima family…ENJOY! AND PLZ READ AND REVIEW! Oh…and if you need to know, this is a dream sequence…only Jamie has become "one with Toshio" rather then being like…next to him…anyway…yeah…

The light from the candle sputtered in the dimly lit room. A slight breeze filtered in, heavy with the scent of the cherry blossoms. Toshio Iwamura shivered in his sleeping kimono as he sat at the lacquered desk. The Second World War had been over for almost five years now, and his beloved Japan was changing. Already, the city of Tokyo was building humongous sky scrapers, and people from almost every nation littered the streets.

Toshio found himself excited with these changes…and yet, he felt saddened that the Mishima Manor in which he lived at still looked like a mansion from the feudal ages. He sighed in disappointment as he read the letter sitting on his desk. It was a simple one, and written with the traditional Via de Angelus crest on the envelope.

"Your tenure as Jinpachi Mishima's bodyguard is over. Please return to England to further your training. Jinpachi has become the enemy."

He read, and re read the letter again and again. It had arrived only just this afternoon, but he had read it so many times that he feared it would crumble in his fingers. It had been five years since he started his job as Jinpachi's bodyguard…he was twenty now, a grown man…and lately, he had begun to feel a disturbing change within the manor.

In the last month, servants began disappearing from the grounds…at first he didn't think anything of it, as Jinpachi's son Heihachi always had a penchant for being cruel to them…but when he would find their mutilated bodies during patrol, or finding limbs in the forests, he began to get suspicious. Heihachi was cruel, but he was certainly never that brutal.

He was determined to find the culprit in these murders…they weren't vampire deaths…they never mutilated and disemboweled…the goriest thing they ever did was rip a throat out. There were other _oni_ that might have been the perpetrators, but Toshio didn't feel any demonic presence at night.

So what could it have been?

The young Nephilim had trouble believing that someone with a soul did this…after seeing the mutilated corpses of children and defenseless maids he was drawn to that conclusion.

Still, he tried his best to protect the remaining servants and Mishima family. He brought up with Jinpachi before…but he just dismissed it…no surprises there…

Ever since he had embarked on finding those wretched Chakra Orbs he had changed…at first Toshio only thought that he was preoccupied with his work…but then, in a stunning move, he had given up most of the command of the Zaibatsu to his son Heihachi!

Toshio never liked Heihachi…the two were the same age, and never really got along. Toshio knew that Heihachi was jealous of the Nephilim…the young heir knew what Toshio was, and wanted his power so badly that it was scary. Toshio never liked Heihachi because he could never trust him.

And lately, it seemed as if Jinpachi and his son were planning something…and they were keeping Toshio out of the loop. Aside from the actual Mishima family, Toshio was the most powerful person in the house. He had his own spacious quarters, and was given command of the entire Tekken Force.

His official job (which he had since he was fifteen) was "Chief Commander of Defense Arms"…and of course, Jinpachi's personal protector.

He had always wondered why he was given this task…Jinpachi was a strong man…a man who could snap a man's neck as easily as snapping his fingers…Toshio had seen his fighting prowess, and he imagined that even the head Mishima could kill Toshio in a fight.

The Via de Angelus had assigned Toshio to him because, or so they said, his company was making revolutionary advances in the field of pharmaceuticals…weaponry…and so on…but lately, Toshio began to realize that he wasn't sent here to protect Jinpachi…he was sent as a spy!

Unfortunately, the realization came to him a little too late…and now, Jinpachi had the orbs he needed…and Toshio had to leave…to train harder…in hopes of defeating his former boss, mentor…and friend.

"I will leave tonight…" Toshio glanced at the shut door. "But I'm taking Sakuya…and Kazuya with me…"Toshio read the letter one more time, got up, and shut the window. These weren't actually his living quarters…it was actually Jinpachi's grandson's nursery. Kazuya wasn't that old…he was about nine months…his mother, a kind woman named Utsuki, had been one of the first to disappear from the premises. Sakuya, was his nanny.

Heihachi didn't seem too torn up over his wife's death…neither did Jinpachi…Heihachi claimed that his way of grieving was to bury himself in his work…and Toshio didn't believe it.

In Heihachi's defense, he did put many hours in the Zaibatsu…but what about Jinpachi? Essentially, all he did lately was wake up, and go into the caves for hours at a time…in fact, he often didn't come out…even after Toshio would come back from patrol.

Toshio pleaded with Jinpachi not to go out with all the disappearances…or at least let him accompany his ward, but he blithely ignored the Nephilim. Toshio had caught Jinpachi muttering to himself at times, or staring off into space, before violently reacting to the servants at the breakfast table.

There was no point in dwelling on it anymore, he would be leaving tonight…and he was taking the two with him…but first, he needed to go to the Hon Maru temple…and pray…he stood up, armed himself with a ceremonial wakazashi, and placed his feet into a pair of wooden traveling sandals…or _zori_ as they were known. For warmth, he let his hair fall from the Samurai top knot, and put on a long, crimson kimono as a sort of overcoat.

He lit a small votive candle and picked it up by the delicate chain…the light would help him through the suffocating darkness of the forests that surrounded Mishima manor…he longed for a flashlight that he saw many of the soldiers in teahouses use…but they were dreadfully expensive, and Toshio didn't have the funds sufficient enough to get one.

Silently, and with practiced stealth, Toshio opened the door to Kazuya's room, and found the child asleep in his crib. He looked a lot like his father and grandfather…which was sad, because, even at a young age, you could tell that he was going to be a very icy person…his features would always be hard and sharp…he didn't have any of the soft, beautiful qualities of his mother.

"I'll come back for you…I promise…" Toshio whispered.

The baby whimpered…and shivered slightly…Toshio pulled the blanket up to the baby's chin and he stopped shivering. Sleeping next to the crib was Sakuya, Kazuya's nanny. Toshio knelt down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Soon my love…soon…" He murmured.

Silently, he closed their door and placed a sacred spell card on the door…if any demon tried to enter, that mystical barrier would blast them straight back to hell. He left the room, and noticed the sweet rice cake and sake that he had asked for from the kitchen staff…they were wrapped in a basket, and would be perfect gift to offer to the gods.

_(Fifteen minutes later…)_

Toshio knelt in the Hon Maru temple…he prostrated himself at the Buddha statue and prayed…he prayed for guidance, he prayed for the departed…he prayed for himself…but most importantly, he prayed to the dead. He lit the incense, and the temple smelled vaguely of sandalwood. He had offered his gifts, rang the bell, lit the incense…but it didn't matter.

Nothing happened.

"Even the gods themselves won't answer me tonight."

An overwhelming sense of dread filled up inside of him…perhaps the god's knew of the goings on at the compound and refused to visit because of the sacrilege done here…the Mishima family history was quiet a colorful one, and rites and dark rituals had happened in this very temple for hundreds of years…Jinpachi used to act like it was an embarrassing family secret…but lately…

Toshio wondered if the Nephilim before him knew when they would die…not necessarily if they were psychic…but if they got themselves in a situation, and realized that they did not seeing themselves survive the encounter.

Toshio was feeling that way…even if he left with Kazuya and Sakuya…he knew that the Mishima's would get a hold of them somehow. He knew he shouldn't think that way…it was unproductive…true, his people believed that warriors were often told to look upon themselves as already dead…that way the thoughts of dying would not seem so terrifying.

However, the first rule the VDA taught him was that a "Dead Nephilim is no good to anybody! If you're in a dangerous situation then you assess it, and get the hell out!"

Essentially, if he was in a battle he wouldn't survive, then he was to get out if he could…if he couldn't then he was to die trying…still, Toshio couldn't just leave the chaos of Mishima Manor behind him…true, he would be back…but Nephilim training was intense, and by the time he did get back, Jinpachi might have grown twice as strong.

"Just a quick sweep of the area one last time…then I'll leave…" Toshio murmured.

He left the temple and walked through the chilly night sky. He wrapped his red kimono tighter around him, and it offered meager warmth. The light from the candle began to sputter as he walked. Suddenly, he heard a scream reverberate through the forest…it sounded like a woman's!

Quickly, the Nephilim ran towards the noise…it was off the trail so he had to leap over twigs and brambles as he made his way through the dark forest…the screams continued to shatter through the nightsky and Toshio dashed towards them…he wished that he had worn his ninja gear…as the kimono and the zori were making it difficult for him to run.

However, the life of a Nephilim was a life of adjustment, so he sucked it up and continued. The mad dash through the brush lead Toshio towards a cavern inside the mountain…he looked around, wakazashi at the ready, and his light source in a defensive position. At first he didn't see anything…but upon further investigation, he noticed a bloody trail leading into the caves.

Something about them filled Toshio with dread…but he knew he had to press on…it was strange, he thought he knew the Mishima compound backwards and forwards…but he had never seen any place like this before…it worried him, and he could feel a demonic energy coming out of the cave.

It was thick, like moisture on a hot day, and he saw it raising to the sky in waves…perhaps the monsters that were causing all this pain and suffering resided here? Either way, Toshio intended to find out. He could end this all tonight…all he had to do was keep his wits about him, and stay calm.

He mentally prayed to the Buddha asking for the strength and inner peace to succeed in this mission…and slowly, he walked into the mouth of the cave. He was about to enter when he heard something crash through the bushes.

Toshio whirled around and, using his senses, brought the wakazashi down on the mysterious shadow…he was amazed that the shadow blocked it back with such a force that it hindered the Nephilim's balance. He glanced towards his attacker and found that it was…Heihachi?

"Toshio?" He asked, his slicked back black hair gleaming in the light (Heihachi's like 22 now).

"What! Heihachi!" Toshio replied breathlessly.

The young heir wore a pair of lacquered zori, and a pair of rather ornate kimono pants…the pants had a scene of a beautiful lake and koi leaping across the fabric. He didn't wear a shirt despite the cold night air.

_This doesn't make sense…if he was at work all day…I would've heard him come home…_

"What are you doing out here!" Toshio hissed.

"I went to pray at the temple for my beloved Utsuki," Heihachi feigned emotion. "But then I heard the screams and I came running."

Toshio didn't believe the story at all…Heihachi had something to do with this…but he wasn't sure what.

"I'm going to investigate…stay here." Toshio warned.

"Let me help, it might be the oni that's been attacking the grounds…I brought my kitana." He said.

There was no use arguing…besides, Toshio figured that the worse that could happen was that Heihachi would turn on him…Toshio had practically taught Heihachi martial arts, and while he was a great fighter, the Nephilim knew that he could beat him.

The two entered the caves…and of course, it got colder. Somewhere, Toshio remembered reading a theory that hell consisted of many realms…and in fact one of them was not full of fire and brimstone…but ice, and a frigid climate.

"I've never noticed these caves before…" Toshio said.

"They go all over the mountain…but one tunnel leads to the basement of Hon Maru." Heihachi explained.

"You know about these?"

"Yes…father too…he says that an ancient race of people lived down here."

"What? What ancient race?"

Heihachi smiled a deep, cruel smirk, he loved knowing things that Toshio didn't.

The trail of blood led toward an ancient stone door…the symbol of the temple carved deeply into it…

"Somebody was…dragged here!" Toshio asked in disbelief.

Quickly, he opened the door and peered inside…the foul stench of blood and death lingered and he had to suppress a gag. The meager votive candle didn't offer much in the way of sight…but he thought that something was…moving in here…

"It's-"

Toshio didn't finish before Heihachi laughed and shoved him roughly into the room.

"Stupid…stupid little Toshio! You are as dumb as my father! Enjoy eternity together!"

Toshio struggled to get up and through the door in time, but Heihachi shut it….desperately, Toshio tried to grab the handle, but the door was indeed sealed…sealed with a barrier.

Eventually, his eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to wear he could make out the surroundings…first, he noticed that half the wall was covered in a sort of…diamond…crystal substance…to his horror, he saw the seven Chakra Orbs placed in the holes.

"TOSHIO!" A creature howled in the room.

Quickly, he turned and saw a…creature…chained to the wall! Its skin was multicolored…scabbed all over, but generally a deep purple. Its eyes were red, and bulging out of its sockets…it's teeth were filed down to points and it had razor sharp claws…but perhaps the most hideous thing about it was a…mouth…in it's stomach!

The mouth was a huge, gaping maw with disgusting teeth…and a tongue!

"Oh my…" Toshio suppressed the urge to gag as he stared at it.

"TOSHIO!" It howled again.

This time, it successfully broke its chains and came after the Nephilim. It stomped its feet towards the ground, and Toshio found himself paralyzed…taking advantage of the situation, the monster shot it's claws out…Toshio felt blinding pain as his spine was ripped to shreds…the bloodstained claws appeared through the Nephilim's back…

The pain was intense, and he stared at the demon's face.

"Jin…Jin…pachi?" He murmured.

The furious creature that once was his mentor screamed again and flung the Nephilim off his sopping claws.

"The blood of the fallen shall open the gates to power!" Jinpachi said. "The Orbs have blessed me with Amenes blood! And you shall open the gates to give me the power I need!"

Crawling pitifully, Toshio reached into his pocket and pulled out a spell card…his final one…he was dying…he knew it, and he only wished he hadn't been so stupid…this wasn't Jinpachi anymore…it was something else…something evil…he mentally murmured the incantation of enclosure…followed by the spell of teleportation…it was a tough spell to work, but Toshio offered what meager life he had left to fuel power to his spell.

"BANISH DEMONS AND ALL EVIL SPIRITS!" Toshio bellowed.

He placed the spell card on the gates and the orbs vanished…scattered again across the globe…he felt a heavy presence enter the room…and a glowing sigil appeared on the door…locking it…this abomination would never get out…

_Kazuya…I'm…sorr…_

He didn't finish as a blinding flash of energy from the creature's hideous "chest mouth" hit him directly in the face…all went white for a split second…and then, everything mercifully…went…black…

Author's Note: Jeez this was a tough chappie to write! All right, I'm sorry if it sucked and it's rushed but it's really late here and I'm exhausted…PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29: A Friend In Need

A Friend in Need:

Author's Note: Alright…I know that this chapter sounds stupid…but gimme a break! I couldn't think of a good name for it…okay, bear with me cuz this chapter doesn't really have a…y'know…an exact outline of what's to come…I mainly put it in here for a little humor and brevity (cuz this story is kinda depressing) Anyway, PLZ READ AND REVIEW.

Washington D.C.

2:48 pm.

As Jamie stepped off the plane he found it strange, and a little reassuring that he was back on American soil…after spending so much time in Japan, Rome, England, and Paris, it felt nice to be back in the good ol' USA. The sun was out and the clouds were as light and sinewy as cotton candy. It didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon, which was good, Jamie was sick of rain for awhile…it seemed that during this whole ordeal when it wasn't night, it was overcast and gray.

He had changed into another pair of clothes that Justin had sent in the care package. This time he was wearing a pair of wide legged jeans, brown leather sandals, and a gray t-shirt. The shirt had Bruce Lee on it, and the caption below proclaimed the martial arts master as Jamie's "Home boy".

Raven led the way across the landing zone, followed immediately by Jamie and Mina (it felt weird for him to be in the front of the line for once). Mina, once again, wore Xiaoyu's black, cherry printed dress. She wore her hair down…it was shiny and hung down to her shoulders…her bangs were brushed across her forehead…and it smelled like strawberries.

Behind these two were Jin and Xiao. Xiao wore her floral printed dress, but wore her hair down. Jin was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a black button down shirt. The two had their arms wrapped around each other as they walked…cuddling silently, and making up for their lost time.

They were followed by Asuka, Dimitri, and Kazuya…Kazuya looked blasé as ever, but wore a polo shirt and work pants…while Asuka, was taking in the sights. Dimitri wore a pair of khaki pants and a faded, tight, black t-shirt.

Hwoarang, Julia, Christie, and Steve stayed together chatting and laughing at private jokes together. Bringing up the rear were Kyo and Billy…but as Jamie glanced back, he noticed that they couldn't be found.

"Everyone seems to be in a good mood." Mina said with a grin.

"Yeah," Jamie said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around Mina and she snuggled closely in the crook of it. "This isn't so bad."

"It ain't over yet…" Billy warned, coming up next to Jamie and Mina.

"I know…" Jamie muttered.

"You woke us up last night with your screaming…and then when you finally did calm down enough to explain it…I couldn't get back to sleep."

Jamie sighed, as the memories of the last night came back to him…he had fallen asleep, but dreamed about Toshio…this dream was intense…he felt everything, the cold, the fear, the thudding heart in Toshio's chest…and…the agonizing death of the Nephilim.

"I'm sorry about that." Jamie apologized.

He wasn't too sure whether he liked Billy or not, but for the sake of the mission, he had decided that he would attempt to get along with him…afterall, they all wanted the same thing…and it was senseless to fight.

"Yeah…well…" Billy attempted to let an insult fly…but even he knew that this moment of brevity was precious in a time like this…he didn't want to be the one to ruin it. "It's okay…" He finished.

Billy retreated back towards Hwoarang where he and Steve got a debate going on whether or not Maxim magazine was right in naming Eva Longoria the sexiest woman on the planet…the girls weren't too thrilled.

Jamie laughed out loud and decided to join in.

"You guys are forgetting one key person! Angelina Jolie!" Jamie called.

"Auh?" Mina feigned shock and smacked Jamie lightly on the chest.

"You'd better watch yourself James Brandon Parker! I am the hottest thing that has ever, and will ever come into your life!"

"You tell 'em girl!" Christie called.

"What do I have to do to get you hot? Dress up in Tomb Raider clothes?"

"Please don't let that be sarcasm." Jamie wrapped his arms around Mina's waist and kissed her neck, and whispered something in her ear.

"OH…SHUT UP!" Mina said through peals of laughter. "I…" She gestured to the other girls. "Am going to have some much needed girl talk, so you guys can just…do whatever."

Suddenly, the group split, girls in the back, boys in the front.

"Seriously, that Tomb Raider doesn't accurately depict what a real adventurer goes through!" Julia called.

"Speak for yourself." Dimitri said coolly.

"Oh c'mon, what do you do Dimitri? Clean pots and look for fossils or whatever?" Hwoarang asked.

"If you define whatever as being shot at, pissing off ancient gods, swinging from vines, stopping ancient prophecies, and getting the girl at the end…then yeah, whatever." Dimitri responded.

Everyone laughed…but broke into peals of it when Billy commented.

"Dude, that sounds awesome! Sign me up!"

Raven lead the group to a shuttle bus, which would take them to the pentagon. The seats were plush and comfortable…and offered three to a seat. Jamie and Mina sat next to each other, and were chatting quietly with the others. Mina had started getting into a conversation with Xiao and Asuka about their respective fighting styles, while Jamie, Hwoarang, and Billy, continued to comment on the hottest in Maxim.

Dimitri was telling Steve that he had actually dated Eva Longoria at one point, while Kazuya and Raven were talking about the mission.

Suddenly, Kyosuke (who was being rather sullen) stood in front of Jamie and Mina's bank of seats.

"Hey…can I sit with you guys?" He asked.

His headphones from his Mp3 player were perched atop his fire truck red hair, and it was apparent he was listening to some music.

"Sure!" Jamie said with a bright smile.

"Me and Jamie decided that we are gonna be that annoying couple that sits next to eachother all the time." Mina said with a smile.

It caused Kyo to laugh.

"Yeah, but look who got the window seat!" Jamie said.

"Hey, I've never been here…'sides I'm the girl…you need to treat me like a princess." She said with mock haughtiness.

Kyo laughed and sat. The bus lurched forward, and for a minute, Jamie felt like he was on his way to a field trip…everyone was talking and laughing…and it was hard to concentrate. Kyo was listening to his headphones silently, so Mina decided to include him on the conversation.

"What are you listening too?" She asked.

He didn't hear her at first so she repeated.

"What?" He looked startled. "Oh…just some Linkin Park…" Kyo said.

"Cool," Jamie approved. "What song?"

"I don't know really…Kaori grabbed my Mp3 player and put a bunch of new songs on it…something about the 'darkness of my past' or something."

"Don't get me wrong, I like them, but almost every one of their songs has phrase in it…so you'd have to be more specific."

The two laughed for a bit, before continuing their conversation.

"Who's Kaori?" Mina asked.

"Here, let me show you guys." Kyo reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

He flipped through the photos until he found the desired one. He handed it to Mina, while Jamie looked over her shoulder.

She was a pretty Asian girl with short, orange hair, a baggy white sweater, and a pair of jeans.

"She's cute," Mina said with a smile. "I like her hair."

"I remember her…from the tournament right? Kaori…" Jamie trailed off.

"Mitsaki." Kyo finished for her.

"She seemed real nice…sorry if I didn't interact or anything with you guys…it's just…I kinda had a job to do and well…y'know…"

"No," Kyo said. "Don't worry about it…I kinda knew who you were anyway, Jin told us about you."

"Really?" Jamie started to get interested.

"Yeah, he told me, Billy, Asuka, and Kaori about you….and what you guys were doing…he didn't want us to get involved though because he had just met us and didn't want to…y'know, lose us."

"I hope you can forgive me Jamie, I didn't want anymore of my family to get hurt." Jin said out of nowhere.

Startled, Jamie jumped. "I'll forgive you if you promise not to do that creepy, sneaking from behind the shadows thing that you always do!"

The bus broke out in laughter at that comment.

"So…where's Kaori now?" Jamie asked.

"She's at home…we have a house in a nice suburb in Tokyo." Kyo added.

"Neat...you miss her don't you?" Mina asked.

"Yeah…" Kyo said softly. "Since me and Billy've been going after those orbs…I haven't talked to her in a couple of weeks."

"Well," Jamie reached into his pocket. "I'll fix that."

He pulled out his sleek, silver, camera phone and handed it to Kyosuke.

"Give her a call." He said as simply as if he was asking for a glass of water.

"Really?" Kyosuke's face beamed. "But…she's in Japan, and it's really expensive and…"

"Don't worry about it; I'll pay the bill it's really no biggie." Jamie said.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Christ Kyo, just make the god damn call!" Hwoarang bellowed.

His face turned as red as his spiky, fire engine hair, as he walked into the small bathroom.

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwww." Every one called after him.

They chatted some more until Jamie looked up and saw that they were close to the Pentagon…he sighed as he saw it, because it snapped him and the others back to reality…back to the fight…and back to the unspeakable…and seemingly invincible enemy that lay before them.

Jamie had experienced, through Toshio's eyes just some of Jinpachi's power…and he knew that he would probably witness the full extent of it when it came time for him to fight the Mishima patriarch…and the incarnation of evil itself…

Author's Note: Y'know, I am so sorry I put you guys through such a crappy chapter…I guess it really wasn't necessary, but I wanted to try to lighten the mood a little since the story was all about gut wrenching misery and horror…sorry if it sucked, please read and review but please DON'T FLAME ME!


	30. Chapter 30: Strategizing

Strategizing

Authors Note: Yeah, I know the chapter title isn't exactly original…or y'know, catchy…and one of my other chapters was called Theorizing…but coming up with cool titles is HARD! I had some great ideas for some…but they fit towards the last couple of chapters (which, coincidentally, you'll be reading soon:) But first, it's time to give my shout outs!

Shadowsin: Hey! Thank you so much for the nice things you've said! And isn't it weird that we get "called" to read the Tekken fanfic cuz we have a feeling that one of us has updated? I thought I was crazy in thinking that…and you're ideas are totally awesome! At least Shugo has more dimensions to him then vamp. Jamie did (he wasn't a well developed character in my opinion). By the way, you're writing style is awesome and doesn't hold a candle to mine…at least when you have so many ppl in an area, you can have them all included and stay true to their personalities…and when you crank out chapters, their long and awesome! You've also got Jamie and Mina's personalities down pat too and it's awesome! But to be honest with you, when I started writing the last chapter I had to go through Tournament of Fate again, to make sure I got the look and persona down right…thanks for saying I did good! Can't wait to read Revolution again! Whenever you update, I do a happy dance at my comp.

Element 6: I'm glad that you like my speedy updates…but there's a hidden motive to it…ya see, I'm headin' back to Tennessee soon, and I wanted to get this story done before I left, so now, everyday I schedule in some time to write…and crank out chappies! But thanks for reviewing…please keep it up.

DevilBillyKazama: Hey, thanks for the reviews! You're stories lookin' good and I can't wait to read the next chapter…thanks for showing concern about me giving it a rest, but I'd really like to finish this before I leave for Tennessee, b/c if I don't finish it by then, it'll be a long time until I update it again…so…wish me luck k? Oh, and sorry if some of these chapters are rushed…but a lot of the time, I start writing and lose track of time, and by the time I actually finish them, I realize that I have fifteen minutes to shower, change, and get to work!

Karisan: Good! You're done with your exams, hope you did great, and you're stories looking good!

Thee slushee: I like your story a lot, it's really cute…and I'm sorry if my story was a little too dark and gory…really, I'm not mentally disturbed or anything (please don't think that) but I'm trying…thanks for your kind words and please keep reviewing…I guess the last few chappies were a little dark b/c that's what the characters were feeling at the time.

Okay, these have taken up a page, so I'm just gonna make a new one and start the chapter…

The halls of the Pentagon were as Jamie remembered them…dull, plain, and identical to the ones before them. He had been here before…about ten years ago to be precise…back when his parents were still alive. After their stint overseas, Jamie's family was finally moving back to America. They had to report to Washington so his father could find out which base he was assigned too, and while here, Allen Parker had taken his family to the White House, The Smithsonian, and The Pentagon.

Jamie also seemed to remember that it was incredibly hot that day and he threw up all over the floor of the Oval Office in the White House. Afterward, his family found out that they were to be stationed in Florida…it wasn't until a year later that his parents died in an armed robbery and the police, and Justin found a nine year old Jamie crying in the rain at the scene of the crime.

A bullet had grazed his arm and he was bleeding from it…but that didn't compare to…

The robber got away, and to this day, he has never been found. The murder case had been closed after only six months of investigating…but that was bureaucracy for you…

It was times like these that Jamie wished he could cry…and he wished he could've taken those pills that repressed that horrible day…and the vivid nightmares that he had later on in life…and still plagued him.

He sighed, as he felt his eyes get blurry with unshed tears…he discreetly wiped them away by first taking out his ponytail, and while shaking out his hair, he quickly brushed the liquid from his eyes.

"So…is this where you guys keep the alien?" Steve asked, jarring Jamie away from his painful memories.

"What?" Jamie asked with a chuckle.

"The alien…y'know, it crashed in the desert or something?" Steve queried.

"No," Jamie began, looking at his British friend. "That's Area 51 in Roswell New Mexico."

"Oh…so what's this then?" Steve asked.

Jamie laughed, while Raven only gave an annoyed grunt.

"The Pentagon is the countries main area for defense…everything on the offensive comes and goes through here." Raven said.

"And it also makes for a very boring tour." Jamie added.

At first, the group was going through the areas that most tourists go through…but eventually, the corridors got smaller and smaller, and less people filled them. Finally, they came to a pure white hall, where two double doors stood. They included a retina scanner, palm scanner, voice recognition unit, and two imposing, armed guards.

"You all are lucky, most people who try to get through here wind up shot." Raven said.

No one laughed at his joke.

He performed all the required tasks, while Hwoarang whistled in approval.

"This is like, all James Bond and shit right?" Billy wondered.

"It's like the security we have at the Zaibatsu." Kazuya replied.

"This technology is incredible…I've taken this tour so many times and I've never been back here." Julia marveled.

They stepped through the door and found themselves in a new room…this one was rather large and was dimly lit. The low clicking of computer keys could be heard and several wide screen televisions were placed around the room.

Most showed video clips from different places in the U.S. while others showed photographs of the various land rovers on Mars, and satellite feeds and such. Julia squealed in delight at the various bits of technology all around the room.

"Geez Jules…contain yourself." Hwoarang said sarcastically.

"It really is neat though….look, there's Mars!" Asuka said enthusiastically.

"Look at all the stars…that's so cool." Christie added.

Suddenly, a man dressed in the full regalia of an army major came in the room. Jamie recognized the patches and metals on his suit, that he had served not only in Vietnam, but also in Desert Storm.

"Sir," Raven saluted. "These are the ones I told you about…they want to stop Jinpachi also."

The major glanced the group over critically. Jamie didn't know exactly what else to do, so he saluted too, Julia did as well, and Xiao smiled and waved.

"At ease." He said. "Greetings. My name is Major Hamilton and I am honored to meet all of you…."

_Hamilton…where have I heard that before?_

"Unfortunately, I haven't had time to exactly place names with faces," The Major began. "So, I'll start at the top, which of you are the Mishimas…and the Kazama's?" He asked.

"I am Kazuya Mishima, Jinpachi is…was my grandfather." Kazuya said stepping forward.

"I'm his son Jin Kazama…I go by my mother's maiden name." Jin added.

"I'm Asuka…Jin's little sister."

"I'm Kyosuke…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Nice to me you." He added nervously.

"Hey, I'm Billy Kazama." Billy said coolly.

Seeming satisfied, the Major turned to the others.

"'Sup, I'm Hwoarang." He said with a nonchalant nod.

"Julia Chang sir…" She said in a sort of breathless whisper.

"Oi… 'ello boss, name's Steve Fox." He said with a trademark smirk.

"Hi," Christie said in a friendly voice. "My name is Christianna, Julianna Monteiro…but you can just call me Christie!"

"Name's Dimitri." Dimitri replied.

"I'm Mina."

Finally, the Major looked at Jamie. The Nephilim had his hands crossed against his chest, and he leaned against one of the tables.

"You? I've met the Mishima family, and some of the best fighters in the world…a famous adventurer…so…who are you?"

"I'm Jamie…Jamie Parker…and I'm the Nephilim…" He sighed, judging by the Major's expression he'd have to explain it. "You'd better pull up a chair…a Nephilim is…"

"A teenaged male with divine powers to destroy the forces of darkness. They are typically the youngest in their family, and are not to be confused with the Successors…while they contain the angel gene, they do not have the powers that a full Nephilim has. Once the Nephilim dies, one of these Successors takes his place."

Jamie and the others were shocked…finally, Dimitri broke the silence.

"Well, that saved a good twenty minutes."

"Yeah, and that's just the condensed version." Mina added.

"But," The Major said. "More importantly, you're Jamie Parker."

"That's the name they gave me…" Jamie answered uneasily.

"And you're the son of Allen Parker."

Jamie felt his heart leap in his chest at that comment…Major Hamilton…now Jamie remembered, in old photo albums he had seen his father and the Major as young soldiers in Vietnam…they were old war buddies…and Jamie remembered that he would come visit from time to time.

However, since his parents died and he had lived with his brother for so long…Jamie found it hard to remember many of the good times he had shared when he had a normal family.

The Major smiled and chuckled.

"I'd imagine you wouldn't recognize me Jamie…it's been longer then ten years…"

"How…why…how did you know about…" Jamie couldn't get the words out. "Me?" He finished weakly.

"You're father expected great things from you Jamie…" Major Hamilton began mysteriously.

"Jamie…this is big…" Mina whispered excitedly.

"Did…did he know…did he know what I…I could be?" Jamie asked.

"He knew…we…we knew a Nephilim during 'Nam…when you were born he knew that you would become one…call it father's intuition or whatever you want…but he knew that you were destined for greatness."

Jamie didn't know what to think…he was speechless he could only stand with shocked silence.

"I don't mean to break this up…but we came here for a reason didn't we?" Raven asked tempestuously.

"Of course," The Major answered.

"You alright Jamie?" Kyo asked.

This was a lot of information for Jamie to undertake…they understood his stunned silence. Mina and Xiao put their arms around him in comfort.

"Yeah…anyway," Jamie crossed his arms again. "What's the sitch?"

"We know that Jinpachi and his Tekken Force have made it into the labs…it seems that he has found a way inside without the orbs."

"And…that's bad on soo many levels!" Christie began.

"Not necessarily…he needs to harness their powers in a chamber called the Hall of Cleansing. The ritual is very archaic and very precise…it takes days to complete it…our spies have told us that he is trying to complete it without combining the orbs into the Philosopher's Stone…so far, he hasn't had any luck…the orbs need to be placed in the Hall to merge into one stone…Jinpachi must then ingest the orb to make it become one with him…then the main power source will bow to him."

"Eeeww…" Mina shuttered.

"What about the…Keepers…that's what they're called right? Do they work for him?" Jin asked.

No," The Major began. "In fact, they are creating problems for him and his Tekken Force…it's an ongoing war with them…and those little bastards may provide the help we need…"

"So, what's the plan then? Are we just going to storm in and kill him?" Hwoarang asked.

"We plan on launching a full scale attack once we're in the ruins…there are an estimated 40,000 Tekken Force soldiers, and we have ten times the amount of soldiers assigned to this mission. We storm the ruins, take out the Tekken Force, the Keepers, the power source…and then Jinpachi…we will divide the soldiers into specific factions of course."

"It won't work…" Jamie stated simply. "An army can't defeat Jinpachi…and he needs to be our top priority."

"Even the mightiest will fall under our weapons." Major Hamilton said.

"If you launch a full fledged attack like this you'll lose men…and eventually the war…you need to divide up two teams…one to attack the power core, and another to attack Jinpachi." Kazuya said with his arms folded.

"Only certain people can really defeat Jinpachi…Jin, fath…I mean Kazuya, Billy, Jamie, and me." Kyosuke said.

"I'm not sure I follow." Major Hamilton said.

"Jinpachi Mishima has essentially OD-ed on the Devil Gene…the only people who can defeat him are people infused with supernatural powers." Jin added.

"We need to get into that chamber…thing…and I mean, it's near the power core right? So we'll all just stick together and break off." Billy said logically.

"It probably won't be that easy Billy." Asuka advised.

"What we should do is divide the soldiers into two teams," Hwoarang stated (after all, he had been in the army before). "I'll take the one going to the core, and shut the bastard down…Jamie and the Kazama family reunion over there, can take care of Jinpachi."

"It does make logical sense." Xiao said.

"Fine," Julia said. "Hwoarang takes the soldiers to destroy the core, then Jin and the others take out Jinpachi…but with what? Raw enthusiasm?"

"I agree, I mean, no offense …but they can turn into Devils and that's all well and good, but what about Jamie?" Mina asked, concerned for her friend.

"Nephilim remember? I'm tricked out with enough skills to take out a demi-god…I've done it before."

"It's settled then…I suggest that everyone get some sleep tonight…we leave at dawn tomorrow for the Amenes fortress…" Major Hamilton said.

Murmured conversations flitted amongst the friends uneasily as they went to the barracks where they would be staying the night.

_So it's come down to this…the final battle…Mina's right though, I am ill equipped for this…what am I gonna do?_

Jamie sat on his cot with his thoughts to keep him company...of course, a dead Nephilim was no good to anyone…and he knew that unless he thought of something, Jinpachi would kill him just by thinking it…true, Jamie was afraid of dying…but this wasn't the only reason he was scared…if he were to die in the heat of battle then he couldn't contribute his part to the death of Jinpachi…what was he going to do.

_Ascending Angel…_

The thought occurred to him randomly…almost as if someone whispered it into his ear…he sighed…he knew that he shouldn't attempt it anymore…true, he had cheated death before, but…death could only be cheated so many times…he still wasn't exactly clear on how he survived it the first time.

He sighed, and knew that this was the only way…he had experienced first hand a fraction of Jinpachi's power…and he had probably grown considerably powerful in all those years of captivity…only a pure angel…just like a pure devil could defeat this evil demi-God.

Jamie placed his head in his hands, and rubbed his eyes until they felt raw…he needed to make the preparations for the ritual now if they were leaving by tomorrow…he didn't have their personal items with him…but he had a feeling that he wouldn't need them…

For some reason he had a feeling that if he tried to contact these spirits then they would listen.

He groaned as he stood and locked the door to the barracks…the others were going to get something to eat…they wouldn't be back for some time…

And besides, he had a lot of catching up to do with some old friends…

Author's Note: Alright, sorry it took so long to update, but I'm in the process of reformatting this computer…it's like a million times faster so that's awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chappie, it was really hard for me to write…okay, action time next chappie…the actual final battle will probably span a couple of chappies…and don't worry, Julia, Xiao, Christie, Asuka, and Mina will do their own part in a BIG way! Please read and review! Much love to everyone!


	31. Chapter 31: Acta Est Fabula

Acta Est Fabula:

Author's Note: Okay, this is Latin for: The play is acted out…as you can tell Crimson Destiny is a comin' to a close…and the last couple of chapters will be in Latin…okaaayyy…enjoy! Oh, and before I forget…when I said I was going back to Tenn. Don't worry! I'll still write, I have a laptop, it's just that by the time I get in my dorm, settled in, and buy my books, I probably won't be able to update until a couple of weeks…so don't worry, I've got bunches of ideas for stories so even during the school year, I'll still write! Oh, and this chapter will focus on the Mishima/Kazama raid of the Amenes ruins…the next one will be about Hwoarang and the others taking down the power source…followed by the girls…and then…DUN DUN DUN…FINAL BATTLE TIME!

His hear thudded in his chest…and his stomach felt full of vomiting butterflies. Jamie and the others stood in the main entranceway of the Amenes' crumbled civilization. The main area was the only "safe area" at the moment…it looked like the entrance to an Egyptian Pyramid…well, not that Jamie had ever been inside a pyramid, but that was Dimitri's thoughts on the matter.

A medic team was stationed their…as well as an elaborate communications station. The soldiers shifted uneasily…Jamie and the others did as well. Several soldiers chatted nervously amongst themselves…while the Nephilim kept shifting his weight on the balls of his feet. Hwoarang bounced up and down lightly, while Steve threw some imaginary punches.

Kyosuke paced around the room, while Billy was talking with Raven at the equipment table; Dimitri was looking at the various hieroglyphics on the walls.

Only Kazuya and Jin seemed to be the picture of perfect zen. Jamie watched the two Mishima men and wondered how they could seem so calm…what must be going through their minds right now?

Right now Jamie's was racing with all sorts of thoughts…how was he going to defeat Jinpachi? Did he do the ritual right? Will I die before I make it to the final battle? He couldn't forget after all, in addition to these mysterious new enemies called The Keepers, there was the Tekken Force…hundreds of them with big, scary, semi automatic guns…

Jamie glanced down at the new gear that he and the others were wearing…he and the other guys were dressed like all the other soldiers…complete with helmets, camouflage, and bullet proof vests…they were ready for battle. Jamie was also given a rifle…but he didn't think he'd use it.

Instead, he requested two hunting knifes, a kitana, and several handfuls of kunai. He was also given a radio, with direct feed to the other teams…he was given the lofty position of "General to the Devil Unit."

Essentially, as he fought, he also gave commands to Kazuya, Jin, Kyo, Billy, and the other soldiers assigned to his unit. He was worried that he would mess up…after all, he had absolutely no experience with military tactics…but the others said that they trusted him and he'd do fine.

Jamie wished he could believe them.

_Okay…stop it Jamie…now's not the time for that stupid-poor me-insecure-bullshit…let's finish this…_

"Are you ready to go?" Major Hamilton asked Jamie.

Jamie sighed, lowered his eyes…and in a low, hollow voice…he answered.

"…Yes…yes I am…let's go…"

"Say your goodbyes and we'll leave."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged as his friends said goodbye to their loved ones.

"If you die…I'll kick your ass." Christie warned Steve.

"Wear this," Julia placed her tribal necklace around Hwoarang's neck. "The spirits of my ancestors will protect you…"

"Jules…I…" Hwoarang began…speechless.

Tears slid down Julia's face as she wrapped her arms around Hwoarang.

"Don't say anything…just promise me you'll come back…" She said.

"Do what you have to do…but don't be a hero you understand? I've lost you before…I won't lose you again." Xiaoyu said to Jin.

"I'll come back to you I promise." Jin answered.

"Mina…" Jamie began.

He looked at her…she looked at him…and she never looked prettier…she still wore Xiaoyu's dress…her eyes were puffy from crying that night…that night…he had explained what he was going to do…and she cried…she cried for him…she cried for her…and she cried for their future.

They had made love last night.

It was slow…smooth…and it felt good…and while she cried, he had cried with her.

"Mina…" He repeated…he wanted to say something…anything…but the words wouldn't come out.

"Don't…anything you say will just sound like good bye." Two tears slid down her cheeks.

She was right of course…and Jamie hoped against hope that he would see her again…and he vowed that he would do anything in his power to make that happen…

"It's time to go Jamie." Dimitri said in a gentle, brotherly way.

"Alright, let's go."

Jamie and Dimitri followed the soldiers through the door…and Mina watched them.

"Mina…are you sure that was what you wanted to say to Jamie?" Asuka asked, putting her hand on Mina's shoulder.

"No…it wasn't." Mina said.

"You still have time…tell him how you feel." Xiao sagely advised.

Wordlessly, Mina ran through the soldiers and called Jamie's name. He turned, and she jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist…kissed him…and cried.

"I love you…I love you…" She exclaimed through a barrage of kisses.

"I know…I love you to." Jamie said as he kissed her with equal ferocity.

The soldiers pulled the young lovers apart, and the last sounds Jamie heard as the door slammed shut behind them were Mina's anguished sobs…

_(Twenty minutes later)_

"INCOMING!" Jamie screamed through the radio as he saw the hordes of Tekken Force stream through a passageway.

"They're so many…they're like ants…" Kyosuke moaned.

"Well let's stomp 'em! C'mon guys!" Jamie bellowed.

The soldiers pressed forward with their rifles blazing…Jamie lead the charge with Kazuya next to him…Jin on the otherside, and Kyo and Billy beside their brethren. While the soldiers fired their rifles, Jamie brandished his kitana. With his patented, Jamie Parker war cry, the Nephilim deflected rifle shots, and cut through the Tekken Force in one fell swoop.

He didn't give a second thought as he hacked and slashed…this was war…and there would be casualties…he didn't enjoy it…but he knew it had to be done. The VDA had given him special permission to kill…and he made sure that each death he dealt was quick and painless…The Amenes fortress looked to Jamie, as if he were trapped in a glittering diamond…crystals sparkled off the walls making the place look beautiful and deadly at the same time.

Bridges spanned across gaps where the bottom could not be seen…incomprehensible technology made certain platforms float through thin air! The security system itself was not very complicated…powerful forcefields protected certain doors…and all one had to do to gain entry, was simply find, and destroy the switch.

The floating platforms almost always provided the way. Jamie would always go ahead and flick the switches on the obvious ones…but some were a bit more complicated to find…in which Kyosuke or Jin would go, as they had the knack for solving puzzles.

Billy and Kazuya proved to be excellent fighters…both would cut swaths through the Tekken Force…and while they…as well as everyone retained injuries…they seemed to take the damage well. As Jamie punched, kicked, hacked and slashed, the sounds of bullet fire echoed throughout the crystalline halls…Jamie called over the bedlam for the soldiers to rush the Tekken Force.

Cries of pain from the Tekken Force mingled with that of the bullet fire…as Jamie back kicked one soldier, and sliced through another, he heard Jin call his name.

"JAMIE! LOOK OUT!"

He turned in time to see a soldier with his rifle pointed at him…there wasn't time to move…as three soldiers were fighting with him…the bullets fired and Jamie screamed…but just before the bullets hit him…he found himself hitting the ground hard.

He looked up to see Billy on top of him.

"You…you saved me…"

"This doesn't change a thing…I still don't like you!" Billy called as he leapt up and killed the three Tekken Force who attacked Jamie.

The Nephilim leapt up…and the two fought side by side. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Jamie sprung over a soldier who attempted to rush him…while in the air he spun, whipped out the kunai, and with ninja efficiency, threw them…three landed deeply in one soldier's spine, and another landed in the back of another's helmet. When he landed, he began fighting with Jin…he unleashed a fifteen hit combination against one of the soldiers…and finished by flinging him to the ground…taking another five with him.

"It's weird Jamie…but while I wasn't in control of my Devil-self…I was connected with Jinpachi's consciousness…you have no idea how much he hates you."

"Now that's not fair," Jamie countered. "I mean, he's never even met me!"

He performed an armlock, and brought a soldier to the ground…he finished with a punishing ax kick…another soldier tried to grab him from behind…he roared and, using all his Nephilim strength, he flung the warrior through the air…Kazuya caught him with a flying kick.

"Don't get too cocky…remember…I killed you." Kazuya called as he landed.

"Thanks…" Jamie retorted angrily. "I won't don't worry. It's Jamie one, and the Mishima's one…this ones for the championship!"

Jamie then continued his battle as he cut through the army…he kicked and punched some more…unleashing complicated combinations with his martial arts, and his weapons…he threw one of his hunting knives awhile back…and he couldn't find it.

"Drop this?" Kyo called.

Immediately, Kyo leapt into action…he pistol whipped a soldier with his rifle, before unleashing a reverse hook kick, and a spinning roundhouse kick.

"Nice," Jamie commented.

A group of soldiers surrounded the two, and Jamie quickly leapt into the air performing his famous three spin roundhouse.

"What do you call that?" Kyo asked.

"I dunno," Jamie landed, then performed the attack again, this time going in the opposite direction. "I guess I'll call it the spinna'rang."

"Sounds cool."

"So, you want your knife back?" Kyo asked as he helped Jamie take out five of the Tekken Force.

"Nah…you hold onto it!" Jamie said.

Fifteen minutes later the Tekken Force lay around them…the soldiers cheered happily…and Jamie was relived to see that there weren't too many casualties on his side.

"Great job you guys…" He called to his troops. "Now, let's take down that big fuckin' bastard Jinpachi!" Jamie called.

The troops shouted their agreement, and the Devil Unit ran down the corridors.

"What kind of language was that Jamie?" Dimitri's voice flooded his mind through the radio. "I remember picking you up from daycare…I'd never imagine you saying those words." He said in mocked surprise.

"Hey, you can curse like a soldier…hope you can do everything else a soldier can do." Hwoarang added.

"Don't worry, he's doing a great job." Kazuya said through his radio.

"You're father'd be proud Jamie!" Major Hamilton called back.

The Nephilim felt a surge of pride as he ran.

_I can do this…I can do this…_

They came to another large, empty corridor…this one's exit was blocked off by a force field.

"Alright guys…we're almost there…a couple more halls and we'll reach the Hall of Cleansing…" Jamie reassured.

"Get in defensive positions! Guard the exit!" Kazuya ordered the soldiers.

"Where's the switch?" Billy asked.

"It doesn't look like it's in here…could we have passed it?" Kyosuke asked.

Jamie looked around…and he noticed a crack in one of the walls…

"It's here I-" Jamie didn't finish.

Suddenly, the sounds of crackling lightning filled the room…and twenty crystalline beings filled the room.

"The Keepers…" Jamie murmured.

They looked humanoid in appearance…save for their twisted crystal bodies…their eyes burned with glistening rubies on their otherwise expressionless faces…but Jamie didn't notice that right away…the first thing he noticed was the fact that they had two, elongated blades for hands…blades that looked very, very, very, sharp…

"DEVIL UNIT! OFFENSIVE NOW!" Jamie called.

The Keepers bellowed a shrill, mechanical battle cry (that reminded Jamie of a pteranadon going through a blender) as they ran to the soldiers…bullets bounced off them uselessly as they tore through the army. Jin, Kazuya, Kyo, and Billy understood immediately…although Jin wasn't thrilled to transform, he knew he had to.

Before leaving the VDA, a protective spell was placed over him, giving Jin the ability to not only share his Devil side with his father (who's own Devil had been exercised from his body), but also gave them the means to (temporarily) control it.

The spell would last a total of 72 hours…enough time for the two to hopefully, finish this mission. Four pairs of laser beams shot from foreheads as they began to level The Keepers.

"THEY KEEP COMING!" Kyo called.

"TIME'S A FACTOR, JAMIE!" Billy shouted.

What Billy didn't seem to realize, was that in addition to trying to destroy the wall, he was also fending off five of The Keepers. Suddenly, one of them grabbed the Nephilim and forced him to the ground…he stared down one of the bladed hands…and realized that he'd have to do it.

_I know I should save it…but I'll die if I don't…_

He immediately focused his energy and concentrated on the three Nephilim who were bound to him by means of the Iron Fist Tournament…suddenly, a yellow beam of Heaven's Light shot from his forehead, and knocked The Keeper off of him.

He floated off the ground…and landed softly on his own two feet again…below he whipped out his kitana, which seemed to glow with a yellow energy, and sweapt it around himself…suddenly, a Heavenly Sigil appeared from the ceiling, and a shaft of pure sunlight fell on Jamie…

His camo clothes fell away on threads of spun gold to be replaced by a flawless white kilt…and his combat boots melded away to form Ganymede sandals which laced up his legs…his hair grew another two inches, and became about two shades lighter…finally, he opened his eyes to reveal that they were a paler blue then they ever had been…and the final addition…

Two, snow white wings.

He cried out angrily and the whole room shook…he picked up his weapon, the Sovereigns Dagger, and cut a swath through the Keepers…his golden beam joined with the others to fend off The Keepers…Jamie then turned to the wall and squinted his eyes…it seemed that just by wishing it, the wall crumbled and revealed a switch…the switch exploded, and the force field holding the door lifted...as if in pain, the remaining Keepers squealed in agony as they dropped to the ground…satisfied, the Devils reverted back…and Jamie did last. His wings disappeared, his kitana reverted back to it's original state, his hair shortened, and his eye, and hair color dulled slightly…lastly, his original clothes came back.

He was sweating all over as he lay on all fours and breathed deeply.

"Are you alright Jamie?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah…" Jamie gasped. "I'll be fine…it just…took…a lot out of me…"

"You need to save your energy for the fight ahead…you're no good to us dead." Billy said.

"Do you need a minute to rest?" Kyosuke asked.

"No," With some effort, Jamie stood. "I'll be fine."

He surveyed the damage around him…many soldiers didn't survive the attack, and many still were critically wounded.

"General Parker," One of the soldiers said. "What are our orders?"

_General Parker…they used to call my dad that…_

"Take the wounded and head back to base…stay there, we won't be needing you guys anymore."

"Sir?" He asked in astonishment.

"You've done a great job," Jamie smiled. "But you've done all you can…we need to finish this."

"But-" The Soldier began.

"That's an order private!" Jamie snapped.

"YESSIR!" Everyone replied.

They left, and wordlessly, Jamie and the others walked down the final halls…until they saw it…the chamber in which Jinpachi was ensconced.

Evil radiated in waves off the place…and Jamie literally felt as if he had been punched in the face as he walked towards it…the doors opened on their own as they walked in…and slammed shut behind them.

"Ah," A high pitched, mutilated voice exclaimed. "I'm impressed that you made it this far…I am Jinpachi Mishima…" Jamie stared into the blood red, crimson eyes…and the face of pure evil. "My goal…my goal is to WIPE OUT EVERYTHING IN EXISTENCE!"

Author's Note: Okay, what did you guys think? Was it alright? I hope so…sorry if it seems rushed…but I got caught up in all the action! Oh, and yes, this is what Jinpachi says in Tekken 5…so I figured why wouldn't he say it now? Oh, and the Amenes Fortress is modeled after the ruins in that Devil Within mini game dealie…well, I hope you liked it! And next chappie will involve Hwoarang, Dimitri, Steve, and Raven taking out the power source…it'll be a lot more interesting then you'd think…anyway, please READ AND REVIEW AND MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE!


	32. Chapter 32: Ignis Aurum Probat

Ignis Aurum Probat

Author's Note: Hi again! Here's the translation: "One is tested in the fire"…alright, with Jamie, Kazuya, Jin, Kyo, and Billy trapped with Jinpachi…I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Hwoarang, Raven, Dimitri, and Steve? They're going to get a lot more then they bargained for trying to take down the power source…how you ask? Well read and find out! Oh, and before I forget…this chapter takes place right around the time Jamie and the others battle it out with The Keepers. Okay, shout out time!

Shadowsin: Hey, great chapter! Hope Kyo doesn't get too evil! I'm glad you've got some more info on the OC battle…well, hope you like the latest chappie!

Element6: Yeah…that'd be weird if I put Raven and Asuka together…who IS Asuka supposed to be with anyway? Anyway, enjoy this chappie!

Thee Slushee: Thanks for your reviews and your story rocks! Oh, by the way, it gets a little gory (you know me) but I hope you still like it

The Amenes Power Source to Hwoarang, looked like a pulsating…fleshy…mound…he had honestly never thought he had seen anything more disgusting in his life. It was incased in a protective sheet of glass, and hung suspended in the air. It seemed to be breathing in and out…slowly inhaling and exhaling…and it exuded raw power and…hatred.

"There it is…how are we going to get to it?" Hwoarang wondered aloud.

"I don't know…it's too high to beat up." Steve answered.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're having this discussion!" Raven said angrily.

He whipped out his semi-automatic rifle and began firing at the structure…the bullets bounced uselessly off the quivering membrane's translucent incasing.

"RAVEN STOP!" Dimitri yelled.

He quickly disarmed the CIA agent; Hwoarang, Steve, and Raven began arguing…Dimitri joined in at first, but then abruptly stopped…he could hear something…a voice…wait, not just one…but…many…

"You guys," Dimitri muttered. "Shut up for a second."

They did, and they listened as the chanting grew louder…suddenly, the oppressing abyss of the room was lit up with countless hieroglyphics that were blazing a crimson color.

"What are they saying?" Steve asked.

"Dimitri, do you know?" Hwoarang continued.

"It's…it's a derivative of an ancient Japanese dialect…I can only make out a few of the words." He said in a low voice.

"Translation?" Raven asked.

"Out of the many…we…are…the…one…prepare to…"

Dimitri didn't finish before a loud, metallic shrieking bounced off the walls…electricity filled the room, and out of swirling portals came the crystallized warriors.

"The Keepers…" Steve whispered.

"Let's take 'em all out boys!" Hwoarang said.

"But the power source needs to be destroyed first." Raven argued.

"We'll deal with these guys first."

The four and their soldiers had fought a group of Keepers before…and they had torn through the soldiers…so much so that they had reduced ranks…it was a wise move for Hwoarang to send the remaining soldiers to join with Jamie's group…even though a select few could realistically take down the power source and Jinpachi, it was the soldier's job to make sure that none of the Tekken Force rushed to aid their leader…or let any of The Keepers interrupt the destruction of the core.

Hwoarang could tell that the core was agitated, and that it had sent these monsters to do battle with them…he hoped they could survive long enough to officially take down the power source…everyone was counting them…Hwoarang didn't think he was bragging when he thought that he had one of the most important assignments here…hopefully, he and the others could take down the power source in time.

"ARGH!" Steve groaned as one of the creatures's slashed at him.

The blow was meant to run him through, but fortunately, Steve moved…only to have his arm slashed open. Dimitri looked at the British Boxer's gash and realized that it was indeed deep, and blood was gushing from it…he needed medical attention immediately…and if he were to get it then he should be fine.

If not, then there'd be a problem.

"STEVE!" Hwoarang called.

The blow caused Steve to stumble slightly and fall on his butt.

"No worries mate, just a scratch is all…" He groaned.

"Scratch hell," Dimitri said as he spin kicked one of The Keepers. As soon as he landed, he seized an opportunity and shoved the enemy off the platform…it screamed as it fell. "We need to stop the bleeding," Dimitri tore off a piece of fabric from his camo jacket. "Use this!"

Hwoarang quickly wrapped Steve's wound in a field tourniquet and protected the injured boxer from the three Keepers…Raven took out two of them with a powerful roundhouse kick…a kick so powerful that it actually shattered the enemies in two!

Immediately, the adventurer and the CIA agent helped Hwoarang fend off the final three Keepers.

"ENOUGH!" Raven said annoyedly.

Quickly, he grabbed one, and flipped it over his shoulder…an axe kick to the face shattered the enemy…meanwhile, Dimitri performed an outside crescent kick, and then an inside one…The Keeper fell, and Dimitri stomped on it's head.

"Bullets don't work on them huh? That's okay, this ways more fun!" Dimitri added.

The final Keeper was destroyed by Hwoarang; who unleashed a complicated array of lightning fast kicks to its gut.

"That was fun…" Hwoarang breathed.

"We'll check the power source again, Raven, you stay with Steve." Dimitri said.

Raven immediately whipped out a field medi-pak and tended to the ailing boxer…meanwhile, Hwoarang and Jamie walked towards the core…suddenly, blue flames shot up around the platform…separating the two from Hwoarang and Steve. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from the core and it vanished.

"The hell-" Hwoarang began but didn't get a chance to finish.

Suddenly, a dark pool of blood started to pool on the tile floors…and from that blood came a creature worse then…

Well…

Dimitri Helios had seen a lot of things during his life as an adventurer…ancient prophecies, mummies, sea monsters…but nothing could prepare him for what was standing in front of him.

It looked to be human at one time…or at least, half of it was human. It wore a loose fitting beige sleeping kimono…and a long, crimson kimono over it…both were probably at one time very ornate and pretty…but now, they looked mottled, damp, and brown. The creature's face was another sight to behold…the skin on it's lower jaw looked as if it had been…burned off, as they could see it's jaw bone frozen forever in it's death grin.

The remaining skin looked yellowed and had burnt spots all over it, revealing white bone…it reminded Dimitri of burnt papyrus. One eye hung from it's socket and dripped some kind of viscous black substance on the floor…it's hair hung in damp tatters and clumps down it's back and had bits of scalp caught in it…

And that was just the human part of it.

Perhaps the most unsettling part of this creature was the fact that its entire left side resembled that of a Keeper…and not just any Keeper…

_Looks like this is the core in another form…_

Hwoarang thought.

While all Keepers have one long blade for hands…this one had five for each finger…the hand itself was larger then it's body, and so long that it dragged along the floor. It's ruby eye glinted evilly…and it's foot (which resembled a dragon foot) stomped the ground angrily.

When it roared, it carried the disturbing combination of both a human cry of agony, and the shrill screech of a Keeper. When it looked at the two again it began to speak…in a voice that reminded Hwoarang of the time when he accidentally dropped Julia's CD player in Mishima High's pool during the 3rd Tournament.

"Foolish humans…you cannot comprehend what you are trying to do…to think that you could take me out is utterly laughable…I can kill you with a mere thought."

"Really? Then you must be stupider then I thought!" Hwoarang shouted.

The Core didn't like that too much…it roared again and lunged at the two…it was fast, and while the two managed to dodge the deadly overhead swing of it's claws…Dimitri did get a back fist to the face…causing him to ricochet across the platform…and dangerously close to the fire.

"You okay!" Hwoarang called.

He was cornered, and had to fight the monster, Raven and Steve were giving him pointers from their otherwise helpless position…and Dimitri lunged at the creature.

Hwoarang dodged another claw attack, and managed to land a roundhouse kick to the creature's human face…it stumbled, and Hwoarang rolled away…Dimitri knew that the Keepers were immune to bullet fire, but old habits tend to die hard.

In his line of work, Dimitri learned early on that if you shot the enemy enough times…beat it to submission…or chopped it up into tiny pieces then it wouldn't come back.

_These are hollow points though…these tear through flesh…maybe I can take out the human side._

He unholstered his two uzis and let fire with perfect aim…and while the bullets hit the human side…they didn't seem to slow the creature down. He turned, and grabbed Dimitri fiercely with his human hand and lifted him high in the air.

Dimitri grunted and struggled against the monster…and once again, it spoke in it's horrible, high, grating voice.

"Once I kill you I'll absorb your essences…and after that, I'll assimilate with that little Nephilim…just like I did with the other one…Toshio…"

Dimitri gasped in horror and realized that this was the Nephilim that Jamie had told him about! So this was poor Toshio's fate…had his spirit moved on yet? Or was it trapped in this grotesque…abomination. The Core prepared to unleash it's death blow by impaling Dimitri with it's long claws…Dimitri struggled but knew it was useless…he couldn't breath and everything was turning black…

And then, suddenly, he was dropped to the floor…he coughed in agony as he lay on the floor and found Hwoarang, once again sparring with the creature.

"Hwoarang…" Dimitri gasped. "Lead him to me!"

"It doesn't maneuver very well mate!" Steve choked.

Hwoarang unleashed a few kicks and punches…to give himself some breathing room, and then dashed to the other side of the room…Dimitri whistled and caught the creatures attention…it ran at him, and in the last minute, the adventurer rolled out of the way, and the creature became engulfed in the blue fire.

"Y'know…for the main powersource of an advanced civilization you certainly aren't that bright are you?" Hwoarang asked with a grin.

The flames licked across the Toshio side of the creature…and onto the Keeper side…but the Toshio side was obviously in more pain.

"IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

The flames thickened around them…making the arena slightly more cramped…and now the Core was on fire…and running towards the duo…one touch would ignite them.

Fighting was pointless, so Hwoarang and Dimitri were locked in a deadly game of tag. Dimitri seemed to remember that when he was little, he used to love to play tag…and now…he wasn't so sure…

Raven and Steve offered advice…but when they got right down to it, unless they could turn off the flames then they were trapped. The deadly game went on for five agonizing minutes.

"CHRIST WILL YOU DIE!" Hwoarang screamed in desperation.

It did not answer…instead it only screamed in a deadly combo of anguish and agony…finally, it had Hwoarang cornered. The Korean knew he couldn't go anywhere…Dimitri fired meagerly at the creature and even tried to get its attention but to know avail. Hwoarang turned his head away reflexively and just before it could lunge at the Korean…it suddenly stopped…and staggered backwards.

"What…no…The Keeper Ultima? It…can't…be…"

It fell to the ground…shattering like a fragile plate…the remains of Toshio couldn't seem to go on without it's counterpart and fell lamely to the ground…Hwoarang quickly scooted out of the way, only to be helped up by Dimitri.

The azure flames dissipated, and the two ran over to Steve and Raven.

"Okay…what just happened?" Hwoarang asked.

"I dunno…did we win?" Steve queried.

A loud rumbling shook the establishment…it was going down!

"Does that answer you're question?" Raven asked.

"Who cares! We need to get out of here now!" Dimitri advised.

And so, the four left the crumbling ruins behind them…Toshio's remains burning as the room crumbled around them…

Author's Note: Okay, sorry if this sucked but I really tried my best…I'm kinda new to writing Raven, and to be honest, Dimitri is such an old OC that I completely kinda forgot his personality ( I used to write original fic about him) anyway, please read and review…and don't worry, the next chappie will bring to light what the hell exactly happened with The Power Core…anyway, PLZ READ AND REVIEW AND MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE!


	33. Chapter 33: Fartes Fortuna Juvat

Fartes Fortuna Juvat:

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back after a couple of days of a hiatus…anyway, how's everyone been? Okay, translation time! This chapter is called Fortune Favors the Brave…how might you ask? Read and find out! Oh, and this chappie takes place when Hwoarang and the others are fighting the power source…

Kim Seung Mina sat down on a discarded stone block…she had a dull headache and her eyes were puffy from crying. She watched General Hamilton conduct his business as he walked from the communication station to the medic station and back. He checked on the wounded and dying soldiers while Julia and the others helped.

For awhile, Mina did the same…she tried to busy herself with work…that's what she always did whenever she was disappointed or anxious.

"Nothing like work to get over a disappointment." Her mother always used to say.

This was how Mina always dealt with her stress…she never confronted her emotions head on…rather she tried to immerse herself in various jobs and tasks until eventually she forgot about them.

She was the girl who always got the A's on her homework; she was the Dojo master's daughter, and one of the fiercest competitors at the karate school. She was one of the best dancers in her class…she wasn't valedictorian, but managed to rank number three in her class…she did everything by the book, and always turned it into the library on time.

Jamie and his friends had brought her out of her shell a little bit…she had definitely changed a lot from two and a half years ago when she had walked into Beach Cove High for the first time.

She owed so much to Jamie…

And now she might never see him again.

She didn't want to seem like to much of a bitch by not helping…she wished she could be like the other girls…she wished she had Christie's confidence…Julia's rationality…Xiaoyu's beauty…and Asuka's bravery.

But she didn't have any of that…and while the other girls were calmly doing their part…Mina sat here and cried like a wilted lover…why the hell was she so special? After all, their loved ones were in the same boat…why did she have to be so damn emotional.

"They must hate me now…" She mumbled to herself.

Mina buried her face in her knees and clenched her hair in her fists.

"No…I don't hate anyone…"

Mina felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Xiao's reassuring face.

The other girls quickly rushed towards Mina.

"I know it must look like I'm a real bitch…I want to help…I really do it's just that-" Mina began.

"You miss him don't you? It's alright sweetie." Christie said with a smile.

"How do you guys do it? I mean, I know I'm acting like a baby…but you guys seem so…cool…"

"You've gotta believe Mina…don't worry, Jin, Kyo, and Billy won't let anything happen to Jamie." Asuka said.

"I'm not just worried about Jamie…I'm worried about everyone…" She sighed angrily. "It's so annoying…I hate waiting like this…back home…we…me, Robbie, and Maureen always fought with Jamie…whenever some great evil came, we always stopped it together…and now…well…I feel like-"

"There's nothing we really can do right now Mina…I'm all about feminism and stuff…but logically, all we can do is wait." Julia gave Mina a reassuring hug. "We haven't really gotten used to it…we just…we just kind of deal with it…and we wait until they come back to us."

"And besides," Christie said with a grin. "The sex afterwards is great!"

That broke the ice a little bit and everyone laughed.

"That was disgusting Christie!" Asuka said.

The moment of brevity was short lived however, when the doors opened. Expectedly, the girls looked to the door…only to find wounded and dead soldiers.

"Where are the others?" General Hamilton asked.

"Sir! They told us to go back! The Keepers tore through our ranks!"

"Those idiots!" General Hamilton shouted. "The Keepers will keep coming…they're controlled by a bigger one…we've managed to decrypt some of The Keeper dialect…they receive orders telepathically by something called The Ultima."

"The Ultima?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"And it controls those things?" Julia asked.

"So…" Mina began. "If we take that thing out then all The Keepers are dead?" She finished.

"Yeah that seems to…wait…what! WE!" Asuka shouted.

"So now…now I can return the favor…" Mina muttered.

She ran towards one of the weapons stations and grabbed a rifle…she had no idea how to really fire it…but how hard could it really be.

Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to reconsider…but for once in her life, she stopped listening and this time…she shut everything else out but her heart. Mina heard the other girls call her name but they sounded distant…far away…she ran through the door before it closed and into the Amenes fortress.

_I was never one for the whole 'damsel in distress' thing…they've saved my life so many times without even asking for a favor…well I'm going to find that big beastie and I'm gonna bag it and tag it! Hmph…damsel in distress my ass…_

(a half hour later…)

Mina walked cautiously through the Amenes halls…she took in the dark beauty of the glittering halls and the silent horror of the corpses littering the crystalline floors. Some had bullet wounds in them…but others…others looked as if they had been disemboweled…

"What could've done this…" She murmured to herself, crouching low to check out the body. "Was it one of those Keepers?"

Mina had never really seen them before, but she had certainly heard about them…cruel, heartless, faceless entities made entirely of crystal with blades for hands. They were fast and tough…these are what must have killed these men…she was sure of it.

Mina sighed as she continued down another hallway…this one, featuring a whole new image of fear and terror. She came to a bridge and all around it, were littered corpses…they weren't those of the US military though…the bodies on the ground were those of the Tekken Force, and judging by the smell, they had been here for awhile.

Mina knelt down and gingerly examined one of the bodies…they had been dead for three days, and the wounds were similar to those that The Keepers generally inflicted.

"It's kind of sad that I know the smell of dead bodies and stuff…but…I guess it's times like these that it comes in handy."

Suddenly, Mina became aware of eyes watching her several of them…cold, calculating, and unfeeling eyes. A metallic "SKREEEEEE" filled the air and crackling lightning bounced off the walls as blurry portals opened.

In horror, Mina saw five of The Keepers run at her with their bladed arms glinting. Quickly, she suppressed her fear and stood her ground. She aimed the rifle and fired…the bullets bounced uselessly off the crystalline bodies…and in an instant they were on her. Mina smacked the leader in the face with the rifle and ducked another one as it swiped towards her head.

While on the ground, she lashed her foot out, and shattered one of the creature's ankles…it screamed as it fell, and she quickly got up and flipped one of them over her as it attempted to swipe her from behind. The Keeper hit the ground and shattered against the one with the busted ankle.

This only left three more…but Mina was still vastly out numbered. One let lose it's bladed hand in a sweeping arc towards her stomach…quickly, she jumped back…but not before the creature managed to scratch her on the stomach.

"Ooohh" She grunted.

The wound hurt…but it wasn't fatal…however, her body, in force of habit caused her to back up…into another Keeper! As soon as her body hit the crystalline flesh, she whirled around and give a punishing roundhouse kick to its face. The blow shattered its blood red eye…and while the creature was stunned, she shoved it off the bridge.

"Two more…I can deal with this…just like sparring back home…" Mina muttered.

Her wounds hurt, but she didn't have time to stop and react. The remaining Keepers screamed at her in a challenge.

"Thought you'd never ask." Mina said with a grin.

She ran at The Keepers and at the last second she leapt in the air, spun, and shoved her foot in one of the creature's faces…it was a complicated move, one she'd been working on for awhile…it was a spinning running jump kick...and as she perfected it she smiled.

_I did it! I really did it!_

She landed in a smooth hapkido roll, before getting up and axe kicking the downed Keeper in the face…shattering it.

"Check it out, 'twas beauty who killed the beasts!" Mina grinned.

Her elation was short lived however when the final Keeper lashed it's bladed arm out and slashed at her back.

"AAAGGGHH!" She shouted as she fell.

This wound was a deep one…it wasn't like the scratch she had gotten earlier…this one hurt, and it was bleeding profusely. She whirled around and tried to stand…only to sink back down…walking was not an option, and she slowly inched herself away from it. Mina looked down at all the rotted Tekken Force soldiers and knew that she'd be joining them soon.

The creature roared in delight at it's captured prey…and Mina stared in revolting fascination at it. This one wasn't like the other Keepers…it was bigger, it had a longer neck, a mouth, and several crystal spikes jutting out of its head that Mina could only guess must have been hair. When it roared, Mina watched as it lifted its bladed arms…and separated into five different blades…just by wishing it!

"The..Keeper…Ultima…" Mina breathed.

It towered over her, and was about to bring its bladed arms down on her and in the last instant Mina screamed…but the blades never came. A loud ki-yap echoed off the walls, and Mina watched as Xiao ran towards the Keeper leapt in the air, planted her feet at its head, and using it as springboard, flipped off.

"The Keeper Ultima I presume?" Julia asked.

She ran towards the stunned beast and lashed her open palm at the creature's center…it was a simple move, but Julia had focused all her strength and energy into this striking blow…when it hit…the Keeper actually doubled over in pain!

"You gotta stop doing this sweetie…otherwise we'd have a pretty pissed off Nephilim to deal with!" Christie said as she helped Mina up.

"Asuka, finish it off!" Xiao called.

"Got it!" Asuka ran ahead, and pointed at the creature. "You're about to get hurt!"

Asuka ran at the creature and performed two fast side flips through the air…her powerful legs hitting the creature every time…upon landing after the second kick, she performed a jumping double snap kick to The Keeper Ultima's chin…before the blow connected, it shrieked for more backup, and it's followers came…but once the blow hit, the creature stumbled towards the side of the bridge and fell.

The Keepers were about to attack when suddenly, the shrieked in pain and agony and fell…their leader was dead…and it looked like they wouldn't have any more problems with the crystallized abominations.

"Watch that last step, it's a humdinger!" Christie called.

"Wow…the coyote always got up." Mina added.

The girls laughed as they headed back to base, and they wondered what they were going to tell the general.

"He is going to freak out when he hears that a bunch of girls took down the big bad menace that Jinpachi's goons couldn't even touch." Asuka said.

"I think we've struck a powerful blow for women's rights for next couple of years…what do you guys think?" Julia asked.

"I don't know about that but it was pretty awesome that Mina took out all those other Keepers." Xiao marveled.

"Thanks guys." Mina responded.

That's when she realized that she didn't need to worry about Jamie anymore…if these girls were anything like their loved ones then she didn't have a thing to worry about…he'd come back…and they'd take care of him.

Author's Note: Alright, what didja think? I hope you guys liked it PLZ READ AND REVIEW! MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE!


	34. Chapter 34: Tu Fui Ego Eris

Tu Fui Ego Eris:

Author's Note: This chapter means…wait…what does it mean? Oh yeah… "what I was you are, what I am, you will be" it's final battle time! Oh, and this chapter takes place um…right before Hwoarang and the others take about the power source, and Mina and the girls take down the Keeper Ultima… OMG ARE YOU GUYS READY! But first…shout out time!

Shadowsin: Hey, this chappie was awesome! And if you ever need any help feel free to ask! You should (if you want) devote a chappie to like, girl talk or something…b/c if Kaori wants to up the ante with her relationship w/ Kyosuke who better to talk to about it then Mina and the others? Or maybe you should show the rest of the fights that you outlined in this latest chappie? Just a thought, it's really good though I did the happiest of happy dances when I saw that you updated!

Thee Slushee: Hey, your story is awesome and thanks for the review…actually, I never thought that the word Ultima was in final fantasy…right now I'm stuck at this thing called Evirae and Lulu says that it's the Guardian of Bevelle and I can't beat it cuz it's really hard!

Karisan: Yes, sometimes a little girl power is needed I guess! You're story rocks and I hope that this chapter is up to snuff with my others! Hope you like it!

Element6: Yeah, you're right Mina finally did something! I realized that she was being too much of the damsel in distress so I needed to do something about it! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima: Hey, I was reading shadowsin's reviews and you went to Greece! I'm so jealous! Anyway, if you want, you can use my characters…in fact, I'm kinda honored that you even asked…I wanted to let you know earlier but you've been out so I'M LETTIN' YA KNOW NOW!

DevilBillyKazama: Heyz, I'm happy that summer school is almost over for you and I can't wait to read your latest chappie! I hope you like mine and I hope I don't mess up the character too bad!

Okay, these took up a page so I'll start a new one with the final battle!

_Holy crap…here he is…Jinpachi Mishima…This is it…_

Jamie Parker was the Nephilim…he had fought vampires, demons, his own self, and an avatar of Satan himself…

And each time he had emerged the victor.

Now he was fighting an entity with the power of a demi-god…he could probably kill Jamie and the others just by thinking it…

_Well, let's make sure that doesn't happen…_

Jamie and the others tried to listen as Jinpachi went on about how he was going to wipe the world out of existence…he finished, letting the comments hang in the air.

"Yeah…that's what they all say…I was hoping you'd be a little more original." Jamie retorted angrily.

"Careful Jamie…he's not to be taken lightly." Kazuya gently reprimanded.

"Original eh? How's this for original!" Jinpachi yelled.

At first, he appeared humanoid…he had brown skin, and despite the fact that he was probably older then the dinosaurs, he looked relatively in good shape…rather then wrinkles, his skin was still taut with muscles…he had a scraggly beard, and two tufts of hair that vaguely resembled devil horns. His eyes were filmy with blindness, and several of his teeth were missing…but other then that, he looked to be in relatively good shape.

Suddenly, the area around them started to quake…the chamber that Jinpachi was ensconced in was large…but not large enough to fight in. A pit of boiling lava separated the heroes from the evil Mishima, and all around the arena were statues of Amenes warriors with huge, real, battle axes.

There were seven statues around the room, and for each of the statues a hole appeared in the chest…Jamie imagined that this was where the Chakra Orbs were placed to gain access to the power source. Suddenly, Jinpachi stooped slightly…and a thick, purple cloud began to emanate from his body. The cloud was thick and it reeked of body odor, rotting corpses, vomit, and sulpher.

"What…what is that smell?" Billy asked between coughs.

"It's the stench of pure evil…" Jin said.

"He's changing…" Kyo realized.

"Screw this!" Jamie began.

He leapt over the lava bridge while the others protested; he attempted to launch a flying kick at Jinpachi…however, once his body came into close contact with him, Jamie felt like he was a bouncy ball that had just hit a brick wall. The resulting force sent him reeling across the lava pit and against the hard, crystal walls.

"Jamie, you okay?" Kyo asked worriedly.

"That was stupid…there's nothing we can do until he finishes changing." Billy replied.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Jamie asked.

"Shut up…while he changes we can too…suit up gentlemen." Kazuya said.

And so they did…well, the Devil side did anyway…

Jinpachi looked at Jamie…and suddenly, he felt the Chakra Orbs shift out of his pocket…they hung in the air and merged in white light…when the light finished a delicate, amber rock encased in a dirt brown rock hung in front of him. It glowed yellow and exuded a smoldering power.

Jamie was mesmerized by the power and he felt a tingling go through him…his power began to mingle with the stone…

"The Philosopher's Stone…" He whispered.

Quickly, Jamie grabbed it and as he did, he felt the power course through his veins…he saw the alchemists who spent their whole lives looking for it…the people who waged wars for it…and even the people who, at one time had possessed it.

He saw what it did…turned weakness to power, death to life, sadness to joy…it had limitless power and as soon as Jamie grabbed it he knew how to use it…

And he began to formulate a plan.

"Jinpachi's going down!" Jamie said with a smirk.

The evil demi-God finished his transformation and to Jamie, he looked like Devil with leprosy…his skin became purple and crackled and scabbed over his body. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and became blood red. His mouth was filled with rows upon rows of sharp, machete-like teeth…his hands lengthened into cracked, yellow, razor sharp nails.

As he transformed, his torso split into a grinning jaw with a rolling purple tongue…teeth the size of kitchen knives lined the second mouth…and it was perhaps the most unsettling thing about this creature. Jinpachi laughed manically, and suddenly, a piercing light enveloped the area. As Kyosuke began to change he glanced over at Jamie…who had yet to change…he crouched low, as if protecting the Philosopher's Stone.

Suddenly, the chamber gave way to a large, barren wasteland. Wind kicked up in the perpetually gray clouded area…wind tunnels swept the desolate landscape and dust threatened the eyes of the heroes and Jinpachi stood in the middle of it.

"Where are we?" Billy asked.

"It's so windy!" Kyo marveled.

"This is a taste of things to come…welcome to the world of my dreams…" Jinpachi said.

"Really? Dreams huh? Guess we're gonna bring you're nightmare!" Jin grumbled in his Devil voice.

"ATTACK NOW! IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!" Kazuya screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing Jamie! Change now!" Billy screamed.

"Got it!" Jamie called.

Quickly, he murmured the silent incantation and pleaded with the fallen to join in. Kyo watched in awe at the transformation…he'd seen a Devil transformation before…but never an Angel one.

He hadn't had time to see it before in the Amenes base…but he caught glimpses of it here and there.

"Stand you're ground and fire you're lasers! I'll be there soon!" Jamie called in mid change.

Through the stormy, grey clouds, a shaft of light pierced the ground…and Jamie embraced it with his eyes closed. A single, snow white wing fell lightly to the ground…and as soon as it hit, Jamie's eyes flung open and became a startling icy blue. His clothes disappeared on threads of gold and were replaced by a blindingly white kilt, and lace up Ganymede sandals.

His hair grew in length and became a lighter blonde…but now, it was time for the final addition. He whipped out the kitana he held earlier, and it glowed with Heavenly light…finally, with the sound of dove's wings…his wings emerged.

"Let's end this!" Jamie bellowed.

"ALRIGHT JAMIE!"

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Jinpachi yelled.

Jamie joined the others and fired off a yellow beam…quite the contrast from the yellow ones…and while they were powerful, they only seemed to hold Jinpachi back.

"It's not working!" Kyo called.

"We're wasting time…Jamie you can't last like this!" Jin's eyes flashed with concern for his friend.

"You're right…keep him busy for a second."

Jamie ran forward towards Jinpachi and began to engage in fierce hand to hand combat with him…Billy watched in awe…while he may not have particularly liked Jamie, he did have respect for the guy…if he had the balls to stand up to Jinpachi like that…well, he was alright in Billy's book.

Jinpachi wasn't exactly a brawler…he was too hideously deformed to do it…he was a brawler though…and a helluva good one.

"DIE!" Jinpachi screamed at Jamie.

His stomach roared and a beam of light shot out…narrowly, Jamie managed to avoid it, and in the process cut a sweeping arc through the demon…Jinpachi screamed in agony…but wasn't about to give up…he backhanded the Nephilim hard…and even in full angel regalia, Jamie stumbled.

"WHERE IS THE STONE!" Jinpachi screamed as he kicked Jamie hard in the gut.

"Uuurgh." The Nephilim screamed as he flew across the wasteland.

He regained control as he jettisoned, and began to fly towards Jinpachi, by this time, the others had joined the fight.

"Dude, seriously," Kyo began. "It's called deodorant and it's not expensive!"

"Insolent little-" Jinpachi screamed again, and this time a shockwave flung the Devils off of him.

"Do you know what bi-polar means Jinpachi?" Jamie asked as he ran to fight him again.

"Where is the stone?" Jinpachi asked again.

"Y'know what? I think it's my gorgeous angelic body actually…so why don't you just try and get it?" Jamie asked as he did a spinning roundhouse.

"With pleasure! I shall pluck those pretty little wings off you like a fly!" Jinpachi exclaimed.

Jamie moved to attack with a forward arc but Jinpachi…teleported out of the way…and only to reappear several feet away…and with ample time to charge for another blast of his stomach blast…

And this time, Jamie couldn't move out of the way.

He saw the blast coming…and as it hit a million sensations went through him.

He felt as if he was being torched alive with hellfire…and then he felt as if his organs were being ripped out of him…then he felt as if he had been stabbed by millions of icicles.

He screamed as the blast hit him, and he landed several feet away…somehow…he was still alive…but he didn't know how…or why for that matter.

"JAMIE!" Everyone called.

Jinpachi didn't waste anytime, even though Kazuya, Jin, Kyo and Billy rushed to their friend as fast as they could, they all knew that it was far too late…with grim horror Kyo watched as Jinpachi brought his clawed hands into Jamie's chest…burying them in his chest cavity.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jamie bellowed as sprays of blood, organ, and bits of bone splattered everywhere…Jinpachi screamed happily as he played in the mess…Jamie's rib cage cracking open like splintered wood…

It all seemed to go in slow motion as Jamie's back arched in extreme pain…as if involuntarily receiving it…his eyes bulged as he continued to scream…the others tried to attack, but a force field got in the way…making it impenetrable.

"JAMIE NO!" Jin screamed.

Suddenly, Kyo became aware of the fact that Mina was there…somewhere, waiting for her lover to return…and he was dead…he hadn't known Jamie that long, but in the short time that he did know the blonde headed teenager, he was so…nice…kind and generous…he didn't care about the cost when Kyo called Kaori!

This young man had a family…friends…people who cared about him!

He didn't deserve a fate like this…he didn't deserve to live the life he lived…

Kazuya and Billy stared in stunned silence, while Jin and Kyo attempted to break the force field…screaming curse words at their relative…

"Let this serve as a lesson to all of you! Even the mightiest will become assimilated!" Jinpachi said with a smile.

He grabbed the wounded Nephilim up in his hideous arms…or what was left of him (his chest had been utterly destroyed)…his dead, blue eyes staring at his friends in a rictus of pain and agony.

"NO YOU BASTARD!" Kyo shouted.

Suddenly, the force field broke as Kyo screamed and the others rushed him…not wasting anytime, Jinpachi attempted to shove the Nephilim's corpse into his stomach mouth…when…all of a sudden, the strangest thing began to happen…

Jamie's body…it turned into…dust…dust and sand that began to slip through Jinpachi's clawed fingers and onto the ground.

"WHAT! What is going on? This shouldn't happen…he should be whole! I-"

Jinpachi didn't finish before he was interrupted from behind…at first the others didn't see who the attacker was…but they saw Jamie's Sovereign Dagger penetrate the dark demons heart. Quickly, Jinpachi turned around to see who his attacker was…

And to everyone's astonishment…it was Jamie!

"But…how!" Jinpachi asked.

"Jinpachi," Jamie began calmly…his face a perfect set in hatred…his ice blue eyes glinted with rage, as his hair whipped through the landscape…he wore his kilt, and his wings were out. "You're not the brightest demi God in the heavens are you!" Jamie said through gritted teeth as he wrenched the ethereal blade deeper.

"What…what the?" Billy stammered.

"Don't say I don't ever do my homework…" Jamie began, as he started to attack Jinpachi with the help of the others.

"Are you real…are you really Jamie?" Jin asked in an astonished tone.

"Yeah…when those Orbs turned into the Philosopher's Stone…I knew…I knew everything it was used for…it was as if I…anyway, I used an alchemic spell and made myself my very own Golem." Jamie said.

"What? Like, that creepy thing from Lord of the Rings?" Billy asked.

"No…a golem is an artificial human made out of dust and stuff…only it doesn't have a soul…I had to wait to start the ritual…so I had this thing fight for me…but now," Jamie said happily. "I'm all charged up!" He finished with a crushing blow to Jinpachi's head.

Jinpachi was already weakening…but they needed something big to fully destroy him…

"Combining lasers won't work!" Kazuya stated.

"Don't worry…I called on some friends…apparently, both Heaven and Hell want this fucker dead…so…" Jamie looked up to the sky and snapped his fingers simply…and dozens…dozens upon hundreds of Angels descended upon the demon…suddenly, through pentacles, demons that Jamie had fought more times then before appeared as well. "They decided to pull a truce…just for this.

The regal angels, and the hideous demons and devils joined together and rushed at Jinpachi…wisely, Jamie and the others…in their respective forms flew out of the way of the mob. The demons bit and tore through Jinpachi's flesh, while the angels battered him with their shining swords and shields.

Jinpachi screamed in agony as this happened…and finally, raised a clawed hand to the sky towards his original enemies.

"Will the real Jamie Parker please stand up?" Jamie asked.

The others combined their essences and let loose a final bout of laser beams…this time they sliced through Jinpachi's hand as the denizens of the after life destroyed the remaining parts of him…he turned to dust carried off by the wind after struggling for a bit…

And finally…Jinpachi Mishima…

Was dead…

Author's Note: Whew…long ass chappie! Sorry if it sucked, but I didn't want to copy from the first story! I hope you guys liked the suspense and all…BUT DON'T STOP READING B/C THERE ARE GONNA BE TWO EPILOGUES! AND A PLEA FROM ME! MooNTeARZ! SO HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


	35. Epilogue 1: Dona Nobis Pacem

Dona Nobis Pacem:

Author's Note::Sigh: translation time again…this chappie means grant me peace…okay…:SPOILER ALERT: I've never really seen a traditional Japanese wedding (all the weddings I went to there were all Western) and at the time…I actually paid more attention to the hot girl (shout out to Tomoko Suda if she's reading this!) who sat across from me when we covered Japanese Weddings in my culture class. And I have absolutely no idea how a Chinese wedding is done…so rather then offend anyone, I'm gonna get right to the good part! But first…I think it's time for a lil' shout outs! Oh, and advanced warning time: I am a boy…this is my first time ever writing a wedding scene in the whole five years I've been writing…unfortunately, I am not quite sure what colors and stuff "work" and which "don't"…being male, I cannot unfortunately, give you a blow by blow account of Xiao's wedding dress…other then the fact that it is white and pretty…I am not exactly sure what kind of "wedding hair" Xiao would wear (it's not pigtails don't worry!) and as such, this chapter may suck…but please realize that I am trying my best, and please keep an open mind and a sympathetic heart…

Element6: Hey! Y'know…I completely forgot that Raven was tricked out with his ninja skills…it never really occurred to me…hm…whenever I play Tekken 5, and it gets to my character usage, Raven's all the way in the back…I think Ganryu's ahead of him by half a point. If anyone cares, the top five for me are: Steve, Hwoarang, Christie, Julia, Xiaoyu.

Shadowsin: Hi! I'm waiting on pins and needles for the latest chappie, you said it would be around in a day or two, so it's gonna give me something to look forward too!

Thee Slushee: This latest chapter was really coolies and I'm glad that everyone is friends w/ Christie…and OMG I was soooo close to beating Evrae last night…he had like, 200 HP left, and at the last second he "stone gazed" Rikku, and poison breathed everyone else! That's when I simply put the controller down…turned off the PS2…and walked away (how can something with rainbow wings really be that difficult)…and now, I'm writing the latest chappie! Oh yeah, and sorry if I almost made you cry with the last chapter!

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Thanks for your advice on Evrae I tried it and I almost killed it last night so I'll try again later…hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for your advice!

_Treasure Island Florida…_

_4:47 pm_

_June 23, 2005_

_A day that will live in infamy…_

Jamie Parker shifted uncomfortably in his new tuxedo as he watched the proceedings…it was such a solemn occasion that he didn't know what else to do but clasp his hands firmly in front of him. He supposed his suit looked alright…it had been tailored to fit him perfectly (an experience that Jamie hoped to God he would never have to go through again) but the crisp white shirt felt starchy and scratchy against his bare chest.

The pants were fashionably loose, and his shoes were pointy and about three sizes too small for him…he wiggled his toes painfully in the shoes and realized that he had endured beatings…stabbings...being flung off a roof…and experienced (through the eyes of another) getting hit full on with a fireball of pure energy…

And still, none of it compared to the agony that his poor feet were feeling.

_This must be what Hell feels like…_

Jamie immediately reprimanded himself for not paying attention, and immediately focused on the now…here he was…and he couldn't believe it! Jin and Xiao's wedding! At last! It had been five weeks of Hell putting it together at the last minute, but everything pulled off great! He looked around the church…it looked very modern with it's white washed walls, and beautiful stained glass windows...the church was right on the water, so the crashing waves could be heard echoing through the house of worship.

He looked around and saw that the Church was filled with Jin's family and Xiaoyu's own…somewhere, on Jin's side sat the other Iron Fist fighters…his friends Robbie and Maureen, and his brother Justin. As he looked at the crowd, Robbie, Maureen, Justin waved at Jamie, and he smiled and waved back. Before focusing on the altar again.

Xiao never looked prettier today…her hair had grown a bit longer since they had left the Amene's fortress…it hung simply down in between her shoulder blades…it had been brushed so much that tints of blue could be seen. Her dress…well, she looked great in it…it was white, and strapless of course, with a long train…Jamie remembered how Mina told him how much of a hell it had been to find the perfect dress…

He had countered by telling her how hard it was to get fitted for tuxes…

Jin looked handsome as ever in a sleek black suit…he wore a nice tie and a blazer that accentuated his physique. His hair was down, and wisps of it brushed softly across his forehead. When the two looked each other in the eyes Jamie could literally see the sparks fly between them…

For the longest time, he had always thought that love had been bought off by Hallmark and sold piece by piece…but after meeting these two…

Well, his views on the subject changed a bit.

He glanced over at his lover now…

Mina…

Everytime he saw her, she always seemed to out do herself by the way she dressed…and this time wasn't any different. Xiao had wanted her brides-maids to wear a traditional Chinese dress…and they were more then happy to oblige…Mina, wore a crimson, cotton dress, with a pair of strappy, sandal heels…her hair was kept down and simple…a jade dragon snaked it's way intricately across the dress.

The other girls, were outfitted in the same fashion…Jin and Xiao wanted all their friends to be a part of the ceremony…and while Julia was the maid of honor…Christie, Asuka, Kyosuke's girlfriend Kaori, and Mina were their brides maids…on Jin's side, Kazuya was his son's best man, while Kyosuke, Billy, Steve, Dimitri, Jamie (and yes even) Hwoarang, were the groomsmen. Jin and Xiao held hands tightly, while emotionally stoic Kazuya beamed with pride. Jamie glanced one more time at the wedding party…Hwoarang smiled and winked at Jamie as if to say:

"Hey I can't believe we're all here too!"

Jamie felt a swelling of pride as he watched the two and he once again, felt like he had to pinch himself to make sure that it wasn't a dream…suddenly, he heard a discreet "pssst" no one would've heard it if they didn't possess Nephilim hearing. He glanced in Mina's direction, she smiled at him at shifted her head discreetly to the altar.

Jamie followed her nod and looked up.

It was time…

"Jin Kazama," The Priest began. "Do you take Ling Xiaoyu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Ling Xiaoyu, do you take Jin Kazama to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

The organ music kicked up and the two kissed, a passionate one that everyone seemed to get a little choked up (even Hwoarang).

Jamie and the others followed the procession out of the church and watched as the two drove off in a limo towards the reception. Others followed, but Jamie stayed behind.

He'd leave to go to the reception…but he'd leave a little later…instead, he walked around the church's grounds leisurely taking his time…he finally came to it's meditative garden nestled in a corner of the grounds…it was often overlooked because of it's size, and because it was a bit out of the way.

Truthfully, Jamie had only been here once or twice…but it had always seemed nice, and on a pretty day such as this…he wanted to savor every moment he could. Slowly, he sat on the stone bench and looked at the trickling fountain…in the middle of it, was a statue of a saint.

Jamie wasn't religious…and while he didn't care much about it, he did know who this saint was (three years as the official 'hand of god' made him privy to such knowledge).

It was Saint John…well…there were lots of Saint John's…but this one was special…he was one of Jesus' twelve apostles…one of the youngest, and often known as the "teenage apostle". He was Jesus' favorite, and as he died, Jesus had given John the important duty of watching over his mother.

What most people didn't know was the fact that John was indeed, a Nephilim, and given the lofty position of protecting Christ himself.

Looking at John's statue made Jamie wonder how it must have felt to have all the gifts and powers that a Nephilim has…and have to sit back and watch Jesus…his friend…his savior…his…Messiah die.

John's position was an unusual one…he was told of Christ's great sacrifice, and he had to protect Jesus until it was time for him to officially "die"…what must it have been like?

In some ways, the case with Toshio and Jinpachi was the same…here was Jinpachi Mishima…Toshio's client, mentor, and friend…sort of like a surrogate father…how must Toshio have felt to watch the Mishima man contort into such an evil…godless entity?

As Jamie closed his eyes, he felt a warm breeze ruffle through his hair…and once again, he felt connected to all those brave young men across time…

He may not have had much of a family in a traditional sense, but he had plenty of friends who cared about him…and a proud tradition and lineage that he had been blessed to be a part of.

"Hey."

The voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to see Mina standing over him.

"Hey…" Jamie replied with a smile

She walked around him and sat on the bench with him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked.

"Oh y'know…this…that…feelings of being connected to the whole Nephilim thing…how happy I am for Jin and Xiao…how much I want to get out of this fucking tux!" He finished with a chuckle.

She laughed with him. "No. You look good in a suit."

"Don't get used to it…I only wore one once in my life for our prom remember?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Mina said wistfully. "Who knew your rental insurance covered everything but burns."

"I swear…who sends fire breathing Kraylok demons to a high school prom?"

The two began to laugh at the memory.

"Seriously though, you do look nice." Mina said as she tentatively, wrapped her hand around his.

"So do you."

He kissed her lightly, and she returned it.

"We've gotta get to the reception you know…they'll be wondering where we are."

"I know…" Jamie said.

"But," She said, a grin playing on her lips. "We can always be fashionably late…we can say we got caught in traffic."

Jamie returned her smile with a goofy, lop sided grin. "You've read my mind!"

"It's not that hard too," Mina said as Jamie helped her up. "You men are all the same…Kaori and I had a talk about that…seriously, you and Kyo only have one thing in mind!"

"What?" Jamie asked trying to play innocent. "How cool it is that I finally beat Evirae in Final Fantasy X!"

"You're such a nerd!" Mina said through peels of laughter.

"I know…and that's why you love me!" Jamie replied.

The two walked towards the car, and as they did they kissed again, and Jamie realized how perfect they were for each other…and how, even through all the tears…the bloodshed…the anguish and strife…the sun will always shine at the end…and with it, would be the Nephilim's friends…the people who loved him.

Not a family in the traditional sense…but Jamie Parker wouldn't have it any other way…

Author's Note: UPDATE! I finally beat Evirae…sigh…alright, now, there will be another epilogue, which will bring to light a whole new character…and I'm sorry if the wedding sucked…but I tried really hard…PLEAS READ AND REVIEW AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT!


	36. Epilogue 2: Agnus Dei

Agnus Dei:

Authors Note: This chapter means Lamb of God…okay, new character time! This will set the scene for one of my upcoming stories (you know me, you guys get to choose which story I write next!) The upcoming stories will be explained later…anyway, this is the final "official" chappie of Crimson Destiny…wowzers…so many reviews…thank you so much for everyone's support…but now, it's shout out time!

Shadowsin: Well…were to begin…I guess I'll start simply by saying that the latest chappie was awesome I nearly peed myself reading Christie's advice!…I will have to take at least a two week break from writing (so I can get settled in at University of Tenn.) but I promise that I'll be back…I guess what I wanted to ask you was…should I start a new story, or wait and work on the OC battle? Hit me back okay? I honestly think that the best time to work on it might be during Christmas Break cuz then that'd give us all ample time to finish our stories and have some time to actually work on it…it's up to you though, that's just a suggestion…oh, and by the way, I wrote up this character before I knew anything about Shugo so please don't think that I copied you…and if you do then all I can tell you is…well, what I said before, but it's your call really whether he should be in the next story or not.

Thee Slushee: I tried to review the latest chappie, but my comp here is bein' a bitch and running a virus scan so everything's super slow…so I waited like, fifteen minutes but the review window wouldn't pop up…and it wouldn't…so here's my temporary review…great chappie and I love how brave Xiaoyu, and Asuka are…OMG I would've…well…I would've attempted to beat Devil Jin but I probably would've gotten my throat ripped out!

Karisan: Thanks so much for your support! I'm glad that you liked Jamie's idea…I thought long and hard about how I could make the final battle completely different from my last one so I'm glad that I could pull it off…I will read your latest chappie soon…after this damn virus scan finishes…expect my review either tomorrow or the day after.

The Little Bloodtalon: Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing, yes, this is the first time you've reviewed my stuff and I'm glad that you liked it cuz your stuff is awesome too!

Devil Billy: What up playa' LOL always wanted to type that up…thank you for supporting me, cuz it really means a lot to me! I'm waiting with baited breath for your next chapter! Thanks again for using my characters and I hope that everything's going alright with you! Good luck in summer school…these last few days are important…I think…

Okay…angsty-action-y time…need to put in some mood music…I think I'll listen to my Tool/Disturbed/CKY mix cd…oh, and this chapter takes place in a real part of Tennessee!

_Alcoa Tennessee,_

_3:04 am_

_June 28th, 2005._

The vampire through the forests…his sneakers ill equipped to deal with the rough foliage…branches slapped intrusively in his face, and brambles caught in his long black hair. His breath came out in shallow gasps…he was tiring he was mortally (ha ha) injured…he was being hunted…and even worse…

His enemy wasn't even breaking a sweat.

The vampire kept running, and half stumbled down a gentle slope…he landed head over heels on a road…he was about to get up before his enemy was on him…despite the muggy, June evening, he wore a black, unbuttoned, leather trench coat…as he jumped, the coats tails spread out like bat wings.

On impulse, the dark, creature of the night let out a scream of terror which he really wished he hadn't. The road was a back country one, and it was pitch black…well, save for the illumination of the blood red moon.

Awash in crimson light, the vampire saw his pursuer he couldn't have been more then twenty…he had light brown hair kept in the shaggy style…one eye was covered from his bangs and the other showed a mahogany brown, and a menacing pierced eyebrow. He was attractive in a "punk-ish" sort of way…the way he was built made him look scrawny, but he did have muscles stretched taught over his skin.

His lips were full, with a garish lower lip ring protruding from them…and two piercing for each ear. His t-shirt was meant to be worn by a girl it was tight, and meant to accentuate his muscles…it had one of the South Park kids on it…he wore full goth gear and the caption below read: "What's the use in caring? When it doesn't ease the pain?"

His fingernails were adorned with chipped nail polish and rings…and he wore a pair of skin tight, black, bootcut jeans…combat boots completed the picture.

And the two fought…the boy unleashing a fast two punch, spin kick combo, before pulling the machete out of the vampire's shoulder. The creature howled in pain as it was wrenched from it's body. The boy punched the vampire hard in the face again, then grabbed it by its t-shirt…he clenched the collar and raised up…lifting the vampire off the ground!

"WHO DID THIS! WAS IT YOU!" The boy said angrily.

"I…I don't know what…what you're talking about…" The vampire gasped.

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled.

"Please…please…you're hurting me…"

"Am I," He asked with a charming smile. "I'm sorry…let's have a talk then you and I?"

The boy dragged the vampire to a tree, placed its hand against the bark, and jammed his machete in to pin him in place…the creature howled in agony.

"Okay, let me start…I leave to go on patrol at approximately 8:30 tonight and I come back at 1 to find that the orphanage…my home…is in flames…and I happen to see your scum ass there…so, what could have happened? I was never that great at math so you're gonna have to solve this problem for me!" He finished by backhanding the vampire.

"Okay…okay I'll tell you!" The vampire cried.

"I'm listening."

"I'm working for this guy…this guy who…" As the vampire talked, he reached into his pocket and uncorked a vial of holy water…before the hunter could react, the creature gulped it down and disintegrated.

"Fuck…" Douglas "Grey" Greyson cursed.

_Okay…he said he worked for someone…that's okay…let's just find a suspicious guy and we'll go from there!_

Grey picked up the combat knife and sprinted back through the woods and towards his old home…which happened to be Alcoa Tennessee's only orphanage…Grey had lived their all his life…he never knew his parents and the staff at that orphanage treated him like he was their son…the other children were his brother's and sisters…

And now they had all been torched to death.

Grey had become what he had become in late December…he wasn't exactly sure what he was but he suddenly…knew…about vampires and demons…and for some reason, they became as natural and clear to him as the earth and sky…and for some reason, he knew that he needed to defeat them.

He sprinted through the trees and tears streaked his face as he did…by the time he got to the orphanage again the flames were still licking the building. He cried in anguish and screamed obscenities at the night sky…he fell down on his knees and beat the ground in frustration…he screamed as he heard and saw the memories flood his mind all his life he had lived here…and now it had been taken away.

He felt numb now…for once in his life, he felt as if he had nothing to say…he sat there in reflective silence…he heard the sirens coming…they'd be here soon…he had to leave…they'd ask too many questions…but where would he go?

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his train of thought…he didn't understand the language…but it sounded like it was Japanese…or Chinese…or whatever.

"I don't understand a fucking word you say…" Grey said as he turned slowly.

The man was old…ancient really…he wore a business suit and had two shocks of gray hair protruding from his scalp.

"Then let me say this in English…my name is Heihachi Mishima…I own the Mishima Zaibatsu but it was stolen from me…I am holding a fighting tournament in Japan that I'd like you to be a part of. Help me get my company back…and do a few more odd jobs for me…and I will help you find the bastards who did this….but, if you come with me now…I will answer the question that's been on your mind since December…who you are."

Grey was silent for a minute…mulling the proposition over…could it be the legendary Iron Fist tournament? He had watched them before…in fact he remembered watching the second one with avid interest when he was five…watching Kazuya Mishima annihilate Baek Doo San was what made him take up martial arts…

"The police are coming…we don't have much more time."

"Fine…" Grey murmured…staring into the burning remains of his former life…there was nothing left for him here. "Let's go…"

Author's Note: Sorry if this is rushed, but it's late, and I don't feel good…alright! Crimson Destiny is officially over! Now, below, I have listed my story ideas and I need you guys to help me pick which one should be next! I personally, have a lot planned for the prequel…but whatever you guys think would be greatly appreciated too!

Tekken 3: Unsung Hero's: _Prequel to Tekken 5: Angels and Demons...set during Tekken 3, Patrick Horton (OC) is a Nephilim. He is sent to stop Heihachi Mishima...but he gets more then he bargained for...and when the time comes, Patrick may have to give mankind the greatest gift of all._

Tekken 6: Ties that Bind: Sequel to my other stories…_The sixth Tournament has been announced, and once again Jin, Jamie and the others find themselves drawn back to fight...an old enemy from Jin's past makes himself known to destroy the Kazama line…and a new fighter looks to destroy Jamie's own future_

Down Time: When Crimson Destiny ended, we were left with Jin and Xiao's wedding…and how hard it was to put together…but what exactly happened in those five missing weeks since Jinpachi was defeated…this is a hilarious and revealing look at what exactly goes in to planning a wedding…with demons, vampires, and a wedding to help plan what's a Nephilim to do? This is mainly a romantic comedy…but with vampires…and stuff…but it's a funny side to it all.

Anyway, please help me out and I'd greatly appreciate it! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WAS KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW! SHADOWSIN KARISAN, THEE SLUSHEE, DEVIL BILLY KAZAMA, ASUKA KAZAMA MISHIMA, ELEMENT 6, MACHINEX, THE LIL' BLOOD TALON, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO TOOK TIME TO REVIEW…AND EVEN THOSE WHO DIDN'T, THANKS FOR PUTTING MY HIT COUNT IN THE 1000'S THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY! PEACE! THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL Y'ALL!


End file.
